


Meant to be?

by Tiffan8ar



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffan8ar/pseuds/Tiffan8ar
Summary: Hi everyone. Yuzu is in University now, Mei left her with the letter. After years of not seeing each other they finally meet again. They discover that they have both changed but have their feelings changed as well?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Yuzu was in her third year in University, after Mei had left her she had found a strange comfort in burying herself in studying.  
It wasn’t until her last year in high school that she realised she wanted to pursue a career in medicine, especially after her Father died of an unknown heart disease Yuzu knew she wouldn’t want anyone else going through the pain that her mother and herself went through.

As usual she was running late for her class, she sprinted down the street.  
Without looking she quickly turned the corner -BANG-  
In seconds Yuzu was on the ground rubbing her head as it seemed she had just run into someone.  
Papers were scattered all over the footpath. “Ohhhh i’m so sorry” Yuzu kept apologising as she tried to pick up all the sheets of paper without ruining them.  
After hearing no reply she looked over at the raven haired girl who had her back to her and was dusting her skirt off.  
She knew that black silky hair anywhere “M….Mei?”  
Yuzu saw the figure stiffen as she said the name. Slowly turning around their eyes met. Purple met Greens.  
Mei felt like she couldn’t breathe, her heart was racing and her head was throbbing from just being run into by the blonde.  
“Yuzu” Yuzu jumped up, she startled Mei as she gave her a hug.  
Yuzu quickly pulled back as her phone rang “Hello?…………ahhh yes, yes im on my way”  
Looking to Mei she quickly wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.  
“Here is my number Mei, give me a call sometime and we can hang out, if you want”  
Before Mei could even reply, Yuzu was already running down the street. Mei stood there as she watched until Yuzu was no longer in sight.  
Mei looked at the number she held the piece of paper close to her chest “Yuzu”

Yuzu managed to only just make it in time as she rushed to her seat and placed her books on top of the table. “You like living life on the edge dont you” A girl with long dark brown hair and red eyes shook her head as she spoke to her blonde friend.  
“Ohh come on Yui, my alarm didn’t go off” Yuzu gave her friend an apologetic smile as she turned her attention to the teacher.  
The rest of the day went pretty normal for the blonde “Are you waiting for someone important Yuzu?” She quickly placed her phone back in her pockets as she just realised she was just staring at her blank phone.  
“Ohh no, no, I just thought I would have had at least a message by now” She shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.  
“If you say so. Well this is my stop, ill see you tomorrow and make sure your on time” Yuzu and Yui hugged briefly before they separated ways.  
After another 15 minutes of walking, Yuzu was home “I’m home” she slowly took her shoes off and entered the kitchen area. “Welcome back Yuzucchi”  
Yuzu gave her friend a smile as she poured herself a vodka and lime. “Bad day huh?”  
Yuzu looked back to her friend as she sat at the table “Yeah you could say that” taking one more look at her phone, she sat back in her chair, leaning back she looked up at the ceiling.  
‘She probably thinks im a weirdo, i mean who would react like that after 5 years’ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Harumin’s hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Looking up at her friend, Yuzu let out a small sigh “I saw Mei today”  
Harumin instantly sat down next to Yuzu and grabbed her hand “What!? Really? what happened? i mean whats it been now, like 5 years?”  
She just nodded her head as she answered the questions “I kind of ran into her, but I was running really late this morning, so I just gave her my number and told her to call me sometime to hang out if she wanted to”  
Yuzu let out a long sigh as she continued “I mean, what happened between us was so long ago. I just thought that she would have contacted me by now”  
Harumin gave Yuzu’s hand a squeeze as she spoke “You dont still have feelings for her so you? I mean you do have-“ Yuzu pulled her hand away from Harumin as she waved them in front of herself “I know what you mean Haru. I honestly just thought we could have a catch up, thats all”

Harumin just gave her friend a sad smile as she stood up and made her way back to the kitchen “O.k, if you say so Yuzucchi, I just dont want to see anyone get hurt. Especially you” Yuzu looked at her best friend, she knew that Harumin would always have her back no matter what and she was so grateful that she had a best friend like her.

After having dinner together and talking about the rest of their plans for the week. Both girls decided it was time to go to bed.  
Yuzu laid there staring at the ceiling again her mind drifting back to her high school years and how much things had changed. Harumin was studying to become a fashion designer while Matsuri wanted to become a detective.

Mei had spent most of the day in class thinking about a certain blonde. Her life had taken a pretty dull appearance now, all colour in her world had left when she decided to leave Yuzu.  
She was sitting on the edge of her bed now, looking over to her bedside clock she mentally scolded herself “12:10am what are you doing Mei?” she must have dialled Yuzu’s number over 100 times by now she already knew it off by heart.

Looking down at the phone with the number already in there, all she had to do was hit the call button. She shook her head as she went to press cancel.  
Mei sat there in silence for a moment, trying to make sense of everything she was currently feeling. Then she could vaguely hear a voice ‘Hello?” Mei looked to her left and then to her right but no one was there “Hello” ‘That voice again, where is it coming from?’ 

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her phone and realised that she had hit the call button not the cancel button. She quickly placed the phone to her ear and the sound of Yuzu’s voice came through clear as day. “Is anyone there?” Mei let out a small sigh which Yuzu clearly heard.  
“Mei? is that you?” Her voice got stuck in her throat as she tried to speak.

“Mei?”  
“ummm Hello Yuzu” She heard the blonde girl let out a sigh of relief as she waited on the line to hear if the blonde had anything else to say.  
“Is everything o.k? Did something happen?” Mei was lost for words, she didn’t know what to say, she was never really the one to make conversations.  
“I……umm did you want to meet up sometime?”  
Mei heard Yuzu give out a small giggle as she answered her “Yeah, sure Mei. I’m pretty busy with classes all week but i’ll be free on Saturday if thats ok with you?”

Mei felt a smile come across her face. After organising a time and place they finally said their goodbyes and hung up.  
Mei held her phone to her chest as she could feel her heart beating faster, it has been the first time in 5 years that she could actually feel something. She was nervous, excited and happy all at once.

Yuzu on the other hand was feeling some emotions as well. She didn’t know what to call it exactly, but she was happy that she had a chance to catch up with her step sister. Her mother was always bugging her to get over whatever fight her and Mei had. She always avoided bringing Mei up in conversations, she was so angry and bitter at her for leaving the way she did. But Yuzu felt like she had at least matured during her time away from home. 

She was studying hard, working a part-time job and had her own apartment. Well she shared with Harumin but she was still living away from home so Yuzu counted it as she was being completely independent.

The week went pretty fast for both girls and before they knew it Saturday was here.  
“Yuzucchi your gonna be late, didn’t you say your meeting Mei at 10am?”  
Looking at her clock Yuzu cursed to herself “Shit its already 9.20am” 

Yuzu turned as she heard the door knob turn and the door swing open “Honestly, whats taking you so long?” Harumin gave her friend a worried look as she saw nearly Yuzu’s entire wardrobe all over the floor and bed.

“I dont know what I should wear” Yuzu sat on the end of the bed as she gave out a sigh of defeat.  
Harumin quickly grabbed a couple of pieces of clothing and placed them in her hands. “Here, just trust me. o.k?”  
Closing the door as she walked out Harumin went and sat on the couch, waiting for the blonde.  
Trusting in her friend, Yuzu threw on the clothes Harumin had given her and quickly exited the room.

“See, didn’t I tell you to trust me” Harumin gave her friend a wide smile as she looked her over.  
Yuzu was wearing faded blue skinny jeans that had tears in the front showing her smooth skin underneath. Dark green v cut top which complemented her eyes perfectly and a black leather jacket. She wore her white chux sneakers and just a bit of light make up. She had done her hair in a braid and pulled it to one side, leaving half of her neck exposed.

Wearing her favourite heart shaped ear rings Yuzu gave a model like pose as she grinned back to her friend. “Thank you Haru, i’m always relying on you like this.”After the 2 friends hugged Yuzu made her way out the door.  
Harumin stood there for a few minutes staring at the door as she was lost in her thoughts.  
‘Good luck Yuzucchi, I hope you know what your doing’

To Yuzu’s surprise she was the first one at the Cafe, she took a seat inside and started to play on her phone as she waited for the raven haired girl.  
After about 10 minutes Yuzu heard the door open and close, she turned around to see Mei standing there with her emotionless expression.

“Mei over here” Yuzu waved her arms as she got the girls attention.  
As Mei made her way over to Yuzu, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the raven haired girl looked. 

Mei was wearing a dark blue button up blouse that only deepened her eyes and grey skirt that fell just below her knees. Wearing just some simple black slip on shoes.  
Mei had her hair down as she used to in high school, Yuzu noticed that the younger girl was wearing a small amount of make up.

“Mei, did you find the place ok?” Yuzu spoke as she got up and gave the younger girl a hug.  
“Yes, thank you Yuzu” Mei quickly took a seat.

To start with the conversation was awkward, but after about 10 minutes everything seemed to flow smoothly as the 2 step sisters spoke about what they had been doing for the last 5 years.  
Both girls seemed to be avoiding certain topics like the arranged marriage and their love lives.

Yuzu seemed to direct most of the conversation as Mei added a few comments in every now and then.  
“So what are you doing here in Tokyo anyway Mei? Last I heard from Mama you were studying online from home” Yuzu raised her hand as she waited for a waitress to come over.  
“Yes I was doing online studying, but I decided to finish my last year here so I could get some more practical experience, and some other reasons” Mei's voice went quiet during the end of the sentence. Yuzu just nodded to Mei as she saw the waitress heading over.

“Hello Doctor you want your usual” Mei watched in silence.  
“Ohhhh come on Gina you know im not a Doctor yet, and yes ill have my usual”  
Yuzu turned her head to Mei as she continued to speak “What would you like Mei?”  
“Could I ple-“ Gina quickly butted in “Ahhh so is this your new squeeze? she's a beauty”

She looked Mei up and down, Mei was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.  
“What? No, this is my step sister Mei” Yuzu then gestured between the 2 women as she introduced them to one another.  
“Mei this is Gina, is a tea fine for you Mei? you still like tea, right?”  
Mei bowed politely to Gina as she then turned and nodded to Yuzu.  
“Wow super polite to, are you sure your sisters?” Gina giggled as she gave Yuzu a smirk.

“Step sisters, Gina. Mama remarried when I was 16 to Meis Father”  
The first 2 words made Mei bite her bottom lip. Yuzu waved her hands, gesturing for Gina to go.  
“Hey dont you have some tea to make?”  
Mei saw Gina give Yuzu a seductive wink as she turned on her heel and went behind the counter.

“Sorry for that Mei, she is always like that”  
Mei wanted to apologise to Yuzu for the way she left, but she didn’t really know how to bring up the topic. She wanted to tell Yuzu everything.  
“Im sorry” Mei had her head down as she spoke. Yuzu looked around as she didn’t really know if Mei was talking to her or not. Yuzu went to speak when Mei spoke again, more clear this time.  
“Sorry for the way I just left you and-“ Mei stopped halfway through her sentence as Yuzu placed a finger on her lips. She raised her head to be met with soft, caring green eyes.

“There is no need for apology Mei. We were only teenagers then and I understand the reasons why you did it the way you did”  
Mei gave Yuzu a small smile as she spoke “When did you become so mature?”  
Yuzu gave a little giggle as she answered he step sister “We all have to grow up eventually, right?”

“Heres your Latte, double shot, 2 sugars and almond milk” Mei watched as the 2 seemed to exchange warm smiles to one an other, Gina then turned to Mei as she placed the cup down.  
“And one green tea for you” 

Yuzu felt that something was wrong as she took a sip of her drink “Mei is something wrong?”  
Mei blew the top of her drink in an attempt to cool it a little before she took a sip.  
“Do you come here often? You seem like a regular”  
Yuzu gave a nervous smile as she answered the raven haired girl. “Yeah, pretty much everyday, its on my way to class. I probably drink too much coffee though” Yuzu laughed at the end of her sentence.  
Mei stared into Yuzu’s eyes, they were still as beautiful as she remembered, shining bright with so much love and care in them. 

“So your going to be a Doctor?” Mei spoke as she kept her gaze into Yuzu’s eyes.  
Yuzu gave Mei a nervous smile as she spoke “Yeah, well after everything that happened between us……..”  
Yuzu paused for a moment as she was thinking of the exact words to say.  
“After some time, I realised that I love helping people and what better way then to save lives. And after the way my Papa passed, I dont want anyone else to have to go through that pain”  
Mei could see the pain Yuzu still felt about her Father dying. She gave Yuzu a smile as she spoke softly to the blonde “He would be proud of you Yuzu”  
Yuzu gave Mei a wide smile as she took a sip from her drink.

Both girls lost track of time before Yuzu’s phone rang “Sorry Mei, I gotta quickly take this”  
Yuzu excused herself from the table as she stepped outside to take the call.  
Mei watched from inside how happy Yuzu seemed to be with who ever she was talking to. After about 10 minutes she came back inside.  
“Sorry Mei”  
Just nodding in return Mei spoke “Is everything o.k?”  
Yuzu Quickly sent off a txt as she spoke “Yeah, I just had to rearrange some plans I had, thats all”  
Yuzu noticed the look of guilt in Meis eyes as she looked down.  
She quickly got out of her chair which caused Mei to look up.  
“Do you wanna go get something to eat Mei?”

Yuzu rubbed her stomach as she waited for a response. Mei’s eyes widened as she looked at Yuzu she started to feel warm inside. Normally the only time people wanted to spend time with her is because they wanted something. But not Yuzu, all she wanted was to actually spend time with Mei. Not Mei Aihara Heir to the Aihara name, but just simple Mei.  
Nodding to the older girl Mei stood as she started to follow Yuzu out of the cafe.  
“See Ya Monday Doctor” Gina flashed a wide smile at the pair as they left.

They were walking for about 10 minutes “Where are we going Yuzu?”  
Mei looked over to Yuzu who gave her a wide smile “Well there is this really great restaurant about 10 more minutes from here that does a really great seafood dishes”  
Yuzu then stared forward as she continued to speak “You still like seafood, right Mei?”  
Meis nodded and before she knew it, a small smile had grew on her face.

Even though Yuzu was the one that suggested getting food, she only decided to go to a place that Mei would like.  
She quickly looked at her phone ‘2pm, I didn’t realise that time went that fast’  
After 10 more minutes they finally made it, Yuzu opened the door for Mei who blushed at the gesture.  
The restaurant was full, Mei looked around and thought for sure that they wouldn’t be able to get a table, she had heard about this place and she knew it was very expensive and you would have to book months in advance if you wanted to eat there.

They waited patiently for the waiter to approach them.  
“Yuzu, this place looks really busy”  
Yuzu looked around, she looked to Mei and gave her a soft smile “Dont worry Mei”  
“Ahhh Yuz, hows it going?” A tall young man with short red spiky hair and deep dark green eyes waved as he walked towards the girls.

He walked with grace, wearing a dark blue suit. “Shiro how ya going?” Yuzu jumped into the guys arms for a hug.  
Mei felt a pain in her chest, she knew that this was just how Yuzu was with everyone but she couldn’t help but only want the blonde to touch her.  
“Mei”  
Mei was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw Yuzu and Shiro looking at her.

“This is my good friend Shiro. Shiro this is my step sister Mei”  
Mei quickly bowed “Im Mei Aihara, very nice to meet you”  
Shiro copied Mei’s motion as he also bowed “Shiro Kiasaki, nice to meet you”

As Shiro stood back up he spoke “Table for 2 then?”  
“Yes please Shiro”  
Yuzu and Mei followed the tall young man as he lead them through the restaurant.  
As they walked passed the main seating area Shiro snapped his fingers and 2 of the waiters disappeared behind some doors.

After walking through another door Mei noticed the same 2 waiters setting up a table right next to the window.  
“Thanks Shiro” Both girls thanked him as he pulled out their chairs for them.  
“Not a problem, I must be going now. We will have to catch up soon”  
He gave a smile to both girls before he left.  
“Choose whatever you want Mei, everything on the menu is delicious”

After they placed their order both sisters fell into a comfortable silence.  
Mei looked around, the restaurant seemed very high classed, Mei wandered exactly how much Yuzu had changed over the years and these new people she knew.  
Although Mei did know that Yuzu never was the kind of person to struggle to make friends.  
She easily befriended everyone at the Academy before she left.

It was something that Mei became aware of after she had left the goodbye letter for Yuzu.  
Even though she no longer interacted with the blonde she found that more and more people would ask her if Yuzu was o.k.  
She unconsciously gripped the ring under her shirt as the memories seemed to be flooding her mind.

“Mei”  
Mei looked up to see Yuzu giving her a concerned expression as she spoke again.  
“If you are tired we can get this to go”

Mei shook her head slowly as she tried to avoid eye contact with the older girl.  
“No i’m fine, sorry I just spaced out”  
Yuzu let out a laugh as she grabbed her glass of water and had a sip.  
“Your still the same i see”

Yuzu took in a breath as she spoke again “This place probably doesn’t seem like me, does it”  
Mei had a shocked look on her face, was she really that easy for Yuzu to read.  
She looked to the blonde and was caught in those bright emerald orbs.  
Yuzu gave her a wide smile as she spoke with a bit of seriousness in her voice.  
“Shiro’s family own this restaurant and a few others around the city, I’m really close with his sister, we are in the same class” Mei let out a small sigh of relief.

A waiter came and placed the food on the table. The smell made Mei’s stomach growl, it looked and smelt delicious.  
“Dig in before it gets cold Mei”  
Not another word was spoken as the 2 ate their meals quietly.

“Ohhhh i’m so full” Yuzu rubbed her stomach as her and Mei made there way onto the footpath just outside the restaurant.  
“Thank you Yuzu that was delicious”  
Yuzu gave her signature smile and peace sign to Mei, thoughts of her and Yuzu having dinner everyday when they were younger came to her mind.

“Do you wanna share a taxi Mei?”  
Mei went to answer when she saw a dark figure coming from behind Yuzu, she felt her heart beat faster and fear creeping in to her mind.  
The person’s arms opened up as they went to grab the blonde, Mei went to say something when…….

“Gotcha!!”  
Yuzu was picked up from behind and swung around in circles, Meis heart started to calm down as she heard the blonde laugh a little before speaking.  
“hahahah i’m so full, dont spin to much”

Mei looked at the man as his face was lit up by a street light.  
He was taller then both her and Yuzu his hair was a sandy blonde that seemed to sit perfectly, his skin had a nice tan and his eyes were a vibrant blue.

Mei watched as Yuzu turned around in the embrace as he kept his arms around her waist, his black and purple suit was immaculate as he stood tall.

Yuzu looked into his eyes, she closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. For a moment everything faded away and she felt like it was just the 2 of them.  
Her eyes shot open as she remembered she wasn’t alone.

She pulled back as she turned to Mei, she saw the hurt look in her eyes and for a second she felt her heart ache. She grabbed the man by the hand and pulled him over to Mei.  
She didn’t know why but she felt so nervous as she spoke.  
“Ahh Mei this is my Fiancé Ren” 

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring as he spoke “Speaking of that”  
He grabbed Yuzu’s hand and slid the ring on her finger, Mei felt like an invisible knife was stabbing her in the heart right now.  
“You forgot it at my place again” He gave a smile to Yuzu.  
Mei watched as Yuzu looked at him, she knew that look. Yuzu used to look at her like that.  
“Sorry babe I was running late again” Yuzu’s voice was soft as she spoke.

Mei grabbed the ring under her shirt, it was like another knife in the heart.  
‘She seems happy’

Mei quickly took a breath in as she re composed herself.  
“I’m Mei Aihara, nice to meet you” She bowed as she prayed her voice wouldn’t crack.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…..

So how did I do?  
Im not sure how many chapters this one will have, but I hope that everyone enjoyed it.

Please leave a review if you have time, happy reading and have a great day :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

“Ren Hatichi, it’s great to finally meet you”  
Both Ren and Mei stood back up, Mei kept her neutral expression as she spoke.  
“Hatichi, as in Hatichi Technologies?”

Ren gave a nod and a wide smile as he held eye contact with her.  
She then looked over the tall young man again.  
The suit he was wearing, right down to his shoes, all were made from top line designers. 

The way his hair sat perfectly, well looked after white teeth and tanned skin all screamed that this man is definitely from the higher class of society. It only made Mei wander even more how him and Yuzu met. 

She quickly glanced over to Yuzu’s ring, it had a gold band and the diamond on it was stunning, even though it was night, Mei could still see it shinning bright as the dim street lights would hit it.

She could feel her chest getting tight, she needed to get out of here. “I’m sorry but I must go”  
Ren quickly raised his hand and a black car pulled up in seconds.  
He gave Mei a warm smile as he spoke “Please, let my driver take you wherever you need to go”

He grabbed Yuzu’s hand and interwind it with his own. That was it for Mei, she could feel the tears coming. She quickly bowed as she spoke “Thank you for your kindness, but thats fine”  
She stood back up and her and Yuzu locked eyes.  
Mei could stare into those beautiful emeralds all day, she teared her eyes away as she turned around and left.

She walked as fast as she could, she could hear Yuzu yelling out to her but she didn’t turn back as the tears were falling off her cheek and onto the pavement.

Yuzu stared at the back of Mei until she was no longer insight.  
“Dont worry Honey, she probably had something important to do” Ren lent over and kissed Yuzu on the cheek.  
She didn’t reply as all she did was a small nod in return.  
“Shall I take you home?” He politely opened the door for Yuzu and waited for her to get in.

The entire drive home Yuzu was feeling strange, she was happy to see Mei and even more excited that she was able to spend the day with her. But something else was starting to stir inside of her.  
Before she knew it, she was home, Ren offered to walk Yuzu to her door, she shook her head as she declined.  
Yuzu gave him a hug, as she pulled back she closed her eyes as they shared a goodbye kiss.  
‘Meis lips are softer’   
She pulled back quickly which surprised the young man. He gave her a concerned look, Yuzu saw the worry in his eyes, she tried to give him a reassuring smile before she spoke.

“Its fine babe, i’m just really tired from today”  
Ren grabbed her hand and kiss it softly before he spoke “O.k, just dont overwork yourself my beautiful Doctor”  
Yuzu blushed at his words as she lent up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

She finally made her way up to her apartment “I’m home”  
She was surprised to be met with silence, Yuzu made her way to the kitchen table where she saw a note from Harumin.  
‘Gone out with Matsuri, see you later xoxo’ 

Yuzu smiled as she read the note, she knew that she would be seeing Matsuri in the morning, whenever those 2 went out, Matsuri always ended up coming home with her girlfriend.  
She had told them so many times that they should move in together but they seem to think that they are not ready yet.

Yuzu went to get ready for bed, she enjoyed a nice long bath, she felt all her muscles loosen as she soaked in the hot water.  
She quickly checked her phone, there was one message from Ren   
‘Good night my love, sweet dreams’  
Yuzu sent back her own goodnight message, it didn’t take long for sleep to overcome her.

-RING RING-  
Yuzu stirred a little in her sleep

-RING RING-  
She slowly felt herself being pulled back to reality

-RING RING-  
Her eyes shot open as she realised her phone was ringing.  
She fumbled with it as she was still trying to wake up.

“H……Hello?”  
Yuzu could hear the sound of music and people talking in the background.  
She quickly pulled her phone back to see who it was and what the time was.  
“Harumin?” She spoke softly to herself, then she saw the time.  
“1.30am!!??” She put the phone back to her ear as she spoke

“Harumin? are you there? is everything o.k”  
She waited for her voice, but a different voice came through the line.  
“Yuzu-onee”  
Yuzu let out a sigh of relief as she heard her younger friends voice through the phone.  
Anger then slowly started to take place as she knew that Matsuri loved playing pranks on her. Ringing at 1.30am in the morning didn’t seem like a funny joke to her at the moment.

“Matsuri what are y-“ Matsuri cut Yuzu off with one word that made her heart beat a few seconds faster.  
“Mei” Yuzu took a breath as she heard the younger girl speak some more.  
“Mei is here and she is totally trashed” Yuzu could hear the amusement in Matsuri’s voice as she continued to talk.  
“Do you want me to send you a picture?” Yuzu felt her anger raising again, she pretty much yelled into the phone.  
“No, call her a taxi Matsuri!”   
“We tried to get her one, but she wont listen to anyone an-“  
Yuzu cut her friend off “Where are you guys?”  
Matsuri could hear the seriousness in her friends voice and she didn’t dare play with her in this state. “Magic City night club an-“  
The line was dead.

Yuzu shot out of the apartment and was in a taxi within minutes.  
‘Mei what were you thinking, going out alone in the city?’

“Another!” Mei downed the tequila shot and slammed the glass on the bench.  
The bartender gave her a concerned look as she spoke “Are you sure you want that?”  
Mei felt a arm around her shoulders, she looked over to see a very intoxicated man, he stunk of cigarettes and beer.  
“Hey if the lady wants one, then give her one, plus me”  
The bartender filled 2 shot glasses and slid them to the pair. The man clinked is shot glass with Mei and took it in one mouthful.  
“Another!”   
“Mei dont you think you have had enough?”  
Mei turned her head to see a concerned Harumin and a angry looking Matsuri.  
She shrugged the mans arm off her shoulders as she spoke.  
“I thought I told you to leave me alone”  
She tapped the glass waiting for another shot.

Harumin couldn’t just leave Mei in this state, she looked around the packed club full of drunk men and women, this isn’t the safest environment for a girl by herself.  
Harumin crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke to the drunk ex student council president.  
“Yuzu would never forgive me if something happened to you, plus it wouldn’t be right to leave you here like this”

Mei felt her eyes start to burn at the sound of Yuzu’s name, the tears were coming, she quickly took the next shot and slammed the glass down and gave the bartender another glare as she spoke back.  
“Hmph, what would Yuzu care, she has a Fiancé now an-“

-SLAP-

Mei placed her hand on her now red cheek. She looked at Matusuri who now had tears running down her cheeks with nothing but anger in her piercing blue eyes as she yelled at her.  
“Really!? Dont you dare talk about Yuzu-onee like that, she loved you so much, she would have done anything for you. But you……..”  
Matsuri clenched her fist, she was shaking from all her anger, Harumin turned to her girlfriend and wiped her tears away as she spoke.  
“Go take a quick breather babe, i’ll be there soon”

They shared a quick kiss and Matsuri made her way outside.  
Harumin then turned her attention back to Mei, she was clinking her next shot with the drunk guy from before and took her shot.  
She slammed the glass with a bit too much force this time causing the glass to shatter and cut her hand.  
“Ow”  
Mei looked at her hand as blood started to seep out of the cuts, she knew that if it wasn’t for her being so drunk right now that she would be in a lot more pain.

“Mei!”   
All she saw was a cloth being placed over her hand, she knew that voice, she couldn’t look up, she didn’t want to.  
A hand grabbed her chin and guided her to look up. She was instantly caught in those deep beautiful emerald eyes, she couldn’t say a word as she felt lost in her eyes.

“Harumin” Yuzu looked to her best friend.

Mei was brought out of her lost trance as she sat there and watched the exchange between Yuzu and Harumin.  
“Sorry Yuzucchi, I tried to-“ Harumin stopped halfway through talking as Yuzu shook her head.  
“No, thank you Haru, i’ll take it from here, i’ll take her home to tend to her hand and sober her up”

Mei still had not said a word, she felt Yuzu’s soft and gentle hands guiding her out of the club, they were now outside and heading to a taxi.  
“Hey you”  
They turned around to see the same drunk guy that was having shots with Mei before.  
Yuzu had her arm around Meis waist as she tried to help her keep her balance.  
Mei felt Yuzu tighten her grip and pull her a bit closer as she spoke.  
“Yes?”  
He stumbled forward and was now face to face with the 2 girls.  
“Where do you think your taking her?” He pointed to Mei as he continued to speak.  
“She’s mine”

He quickly pulled Mei in and kissed her, it took her a few seconds to register what was happening, he forced his tongue inside her mouth, she could taste the aftertaste of a cigarette.  
The next thing she knew, she felt Yuzu let go of her and the man was off her and on the ground.

-BANG-

“Dont you dare touch her again you sleazy bastard”  
Yuzu had punched the man straight in the face, Mei felt like everything was spinning. The only thing she could make out was the sound of Yuzu’s voice.  
“Come on Mei, come with me”  
Mei didn’t have to be told twice, she trusted Yuzu with her life.

Yuzu opened the front door and helped Mei to the sofa, she quickly grabbed the first aid kit and started to pull out the pieces of glass and bandaged her hand.  
She grabbed some ice and placed it on Mei’s cheek, neither of them had spoken a word.  
Mei felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

“Mei”  
Mei felt like the whole room was spinning, she tried to focus on Yuzu as she spoke.  
“Yes Yuzu?”  
“Dont ever do that again” Yuzu had a serious tone in her voice.  
Mei had her head down as she spoke “Why do you care?”

Yuzu felt pain in her chest as she looked at her ex lover in pain, she could see the pain in Mei’s eyes.  
She softened her voice as she spoke “Of course I care Mei, I will always care about you”  
“Can I sleep in your room?” Mei felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Yuzu blushed at the request but she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea, then she could keep an eye on Mei to make sure she is o.k.  
With out saying anything Yuzu helped Mei up and started to guide her to her room.  
Mei started to vomit, Yuzu quickly took her to the toilet and held her hair back for her as she spewed all the alcohol back up.

After cleaning Mei up, they made their way to Yuzu’s room.  
She helped Mei into some clean clothes, Yuzu took Mei’s top off, her chain necklace still hung there. Yuzu caressed the ring hanging on the necklace “Mei” she whispered softly before putting clothes on her and helping her to bed.  
Yuzu laid Mei down on the bed, she placed a bucket next to her incase she needed to be sick again.

Yuzu laid down on her back as she stared at the ceiling. She could hear Mei groaning in pain, she started to rub circles on Mei’s back in an effort to comfort her.  
She felt Mei’s breathing start to slow down to normal.  
“Yuzu”  
“Yes Mei?”

Yuzu lent over as she waited for Mei to speak dome more. But Mei was asleep.  
Yuzu giggled to herself, Mei was always one to fall asleep so easily when they were younger.  
Mei turned around in her sleep and was now facing Yuzu.

Yuzu took in the features of Mei, she was still as beautiful as ever. She started mumbling in her sleep some more. Yuzu moved her ear a bit closer so that she could make out what Mei was trying to say.  
“Y…..Yu….zu…I Love you”  
Yuzu was frozen in place at the sound of these words

She saw tears falling down Mei’s cheeks, just like the time she cried for her father in her sleep.  
She gave Mei a quick kiss on the forehead and laid back down as she waited to fall asleep.

-HOURS LATER-

Mei slowly opened her eyes, her head was throbbing, her hand was aching and she could taste a mix of cigarette, alcohol and vomit in her mouth. She sat up and looked around the room.  
‘This isn’t my room’ She thought.  
There was a note on the bedside table next to her.  
‘Take these 2 pills for the pain and drink the entire glass of water’ 

Mei closed her eyes as she tried to remember the events from last night. Her eyes shot open as she remembered what happened   
“Yuzu”  
She stood up to quickly and fell back onto the bed. She took the 2 pills left for her and easily drank the whole glass.

She then looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn’t wearing her clothes, she was in black short pj bottoms and a bright orange sleeping t-shirt.  
She lifted the shirt to her nose, it smelt like Yuzu.

Mei turned her head as she smelt another familiar smell. Yuzu’s cooking was filling her nose.  
She slowly got up in her second attempt to stand.   
Yuzu’s room was colourful just like it was in high school.  
There was a desk in the corner, Mei was surprised to see that there was research documents on it, pictures in frames were all around her room and on the book shelf.

She was surprised to see the picture of her and Yuzu when they were in high school together.  
Mei’s eyes widened as she looked at the picture more closely, inside the frame in the corner was the matching ring that Yuzu had brought them when they were together.

She gripped her ring through her shirt as she let her mind fill of thoughts about the blonde.  
Mei took in a few deep breaths to calm herself as she grabbed the door knob.  
She opened the door and the sight before her made her smile.

Yuzu had music playing while she was cooking, singing and dancing all at the same time.  
Yuzu noticed Mei as she walked over.  
“Good morning Mei”  
“Morning Yuzu”  
Mei took a seat at the table, Yuzu quickly came over a placed a cup in front of her and poured her a green tea as she spoke.  
“I was just going to wake you up”

Mei looked around as she tried to see what the time was, Yuzu knew what Mei was trying to do, she quickly spoke to the raven haired girl.  
“It’s 1pm”  
Mei turned her head to Yuzu quickly “Really?”

Yuzu pulled her phoned out and showed Mei.  
Mei let out a sigh as she took a sip from her tea.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Mei felt a blush as Yuzu was looking her straight in the eyes.  
“Good, thank you for everything Yuzu”

Yuzu grabbed Mei’s injured hand and quickly inspected it as she spoke.  
“It’s fine Mei, your hand is healing nicely but i’ll change it before you go and………..”

Yuzu wrapped the bandaged back before her expression changed into a serious one as she held her gaze into Mei’s vibrant violet eyes.  
“Please dont put yourself in that situation again, if you wanted to go you should have said, I could have organised something for you”

Yuzu gave Mei a warm smile, Mei felt her heart beat faster the longer she looked into Yuzu’s eyes.  
She nodded slightly as she raised her cup to her face and took another sip.

The sound of another door opening cause the 2 step sisters to look towards where the sound was coming from, after a few seconds a very hungover Harumin and Matsuri walked into the kitchen.  
“Something smells great Yuzucchi” Harumin walked over and stole a piece of toast as she made her way to the table and sat down.

Matusuri walked straight over to the table and took a seat next to Harumin. She was giving Mei a death stare, Yuzu’s voice broke the awkward silence.

“Matsuri, be nice” Yuzu walked over and placed the food on the table.  
“Morning Prez” Harumin smiled at Mei as she took a bite from her toast.  
Mei stood up and bowed to the young couple as she spoke.  
“Thank you for looking out for me last night and I apologise for my behaviour”

Yuzu placed a hand on Meis shoulder and gave her a smile as she sat down, Mei sat down next to her, she tried to avoid looking at Matsuri.   
“No worries Mei, i’m glad we could help”

Matsuri was trying to hold her anger in as they all ate breakfast/lunch.  
“Mei I can drop you off when your ready” Yuzu stood up as she took her plate to the kitchen.  
But that was the breaking point for Matsuri, she slammed both her hands on the table as she stood up and pointed a finger at Mei.

“Dont you think you have helped her enough Yuzu-onee!?”  
Harumin went to speak but Yuzu spoke first.  
“She is family Matsuri and fami-“  
Matsuri quickly cut Yuzu off as she spoke.  
“Thats bull shit, she used you and threw you to the side when she didn’t want-“  
“enough” Yuzu spoke soft like a whisper as Matsuri continued to let all her emotions out   
“you, she’s a cold hearted bitch” Matsuri felt like she was going to explode.  
“ENOUGH!”

All 3 girls were looking at Yuzu now as it was very rare for her to lose her temper.  
Her eyes were showing anger and a hint of sadness  
“You have said enough Matsuri, you dont need to tell me what Mei did”  
Yuzu looked at Mei, Mei could see the hurt in Yuzu’s eyes as she continued to speak.  
“But I wont let you stand there and bad mouth her like that”

Mei pushed her chair back as she stood up and bowed again.  
“Thank you for your hospitality, I think it’s time I leave”  
Matsuri went to say a smart comment, her eyes locked with Yuzu’s for a second, the glare that Yuzu was giving her made her words get stuck in her throat.  
Harumin grabbed Matsuri’s sleeve and pulled her back down to sit.

Yuzu grabbed her car keys and a plastic bag of clothes as she spoke.  
“Come on then Mei”  
Mei shook her head as she spoke to Yuzu “No Yuzu, you have done enough”

Yuzu grabbed Mei’s hand and started to lead her to the door “Really it’s no problem, I dont mind”  
Mei blushed at the sudden contact with her ex lover.  
She just let out a sigh of defeat as she answered.  
“O.k then”

“Later prez” Harumin gave Mei one last smile as she continued to eat her breakfast.  
The start of the car ride was a bit awkward. Yuzu was the first to break the silence.  
“Sorry for Matsuri Mei, she can be a bit full on sometimes”

Mei rubbed her cheek that Matsuri had slapped before she spoke.  
“Its fine, she wasn’t exactly telling lies”  
Mei took in a deep breath before she carried on to speak.  
“I did so-“  
Mei stopped as she felt Yuzu’s hand on her own. She looked at Yuzu who had her eyes on the road.  
“We all do things that we regret when we are young Mei”  
Yuzu retreated her hand back, Mei felt her heart ache. They finally arrived outside Mei’s apartment.

Mei gave Yuzu a confused look as she parked the car and turned it off.  
“I still have to put fresh bandages on her hand”  
They headed up to Meis apartment, she opened the door, they made their way inside.

It was immaculate, with all the essentials. Yuzu couldn’t help but smile as the apartment gave off a Mei vibe, it was exactly as she imagined Mei would have a apartment.   
“Here Mei, I washed and dried your clothes from Yesterday”  
Mei thanked Yuzu and quickly disappeared down the hall, after a few moments she returned with a first aid kit.

Yuzu expertly changed the bandages. She gave Mei a wide smile as she finished wrapping.  
“Just make sure you keep it dry for the next day”   
Mei couldn’t help but have a smile as she looked into Yuzu’s innocent eyes.  
“What is it Mei?”  
“You really do sound like a Doctor Yuzu”

Yuzu laughed a little as she scratched the back of her head.   
“Thanks Mei, I better get going I actually have a big assignment due tomorrow”  
Mei was amazed at how much Yuzu had matured over the years, she felt a sense of pride as she looked at the young blonde woman.

Mei walked Yuzu down to her car, the 2 step sisters stood their awkwardly as they were not sure what to do next. Then the sound of a familiar voice caused them both to turn around.  
“Hey Doctor” Gina spoke teasingly as she approached the pair and continued to speak.  
“And the Sexy step sister” Mei blushed, at the same time Yuzu felt something, her chest was feeling tight and her heart was starting to beat irregular.

“Hey Gina, what are you doing here?” Yuzu gave her a confused look as Gina was now standing next to them.   
“I live here, you wouldn’t be stalking me now would you?’ She gave Yuzu a wink as she spoke.  
Yuzu shook her head as she answered “Haha very funny, actually Mei lives here, i was just dropping her off”

Gina quickly wrapped her arm around Meis shoulder which caused her to stiffen.  
“Great so we are apartment buddies”   
Yuzu felt her stomach have knots as she spoke soft “I guess”

“You should come up for a drink Doc”  
Mei felt her stomach turn at the thought of having another drink.  
Yuzu was still staring at Gina and Mei.

Mei’s voice caused Yuzu to turn her full attention to her “Yuzu dont you have your assignment due tomorrow?”  
Yuzu snapped back to reality as she answered “Oh yeah, I should go”

“Dont worry Doc, i’ll look after your sis” Gina gave Yuzu a smile.  
Yuzu got in the car and drove , she took one last glance at Mei and Gina in the rear vision mirror before she turned the corner and they were no longer in view.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

 

Hi everyone, thank you for all the likes and comments, i hope you are all enjoying the story.  
You all keep me writing, thanks again and happy reading “)

Please let me know your thoughts, I love reading the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

Mei looked to Gina who had a wide smile on her face. “Well should we head inside?” Gina spoke with a wide grin.

They made their way into the elevator, Mei pressed the button for the top floor, she gave Gina a confused look as she was leaning against the elevator wall with her arms crossed.  
“Which floor are you?” Mei waited for a response, but the answer that the young woman gave made her only wander even more about the circle of people Yuzu hangs around with these days.

“Same floor” It was the first time Mei had seen a serious look on Gina’s face, she seemed to be in deep thought. Mei was having thoughts of her own.  
From what she knew, Gina was a waitress at the Cafe that her and Yuzu had gone to the day before.   
The apartment building only accommodated people from wealthy families. Mei looked at Gina, she wasn’t wearing anything flashy or extravagant.

‘Who is she exactly?’ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as the elevator reached her floor and the doors opened.  
Gina extended her arm gesturing for Mei to go first.  
“After you, miss”   
Gina exited after Mei, they both were heading in the same direction.

Mei’s mind started thinking of the worse.  
‘What if she doesn't live here? Could she be following me? Why is she walking the same way as me?’   
Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Gina speak to her.  
She turned her head to see that Gina had opened a door and was smiling.  
“Sorry, what did you say?” Guilt instantly came over Mei as she realised she was thinking all those things for nothing.

Gina’s expression softened as she spoke again to the raven haired beauty.  
“Would you like to come in for some tea?”   
Mei still felt a bit sick, she looked down and realised she was still wearing Yuzu’s pyjamas.  
She bowed as she answered her “Thank you for the offer, but I will have to politely decline, i’m not feeling very well”

As Mei stood back up she placed her key into the next apartment door to Gina and opened it.   
Gina gave a wide smile as she spoke  
“No worries, some other time then, neighbour”  
She quickly entered her apartment and closed the door.  
Mei entered her apartment and made her way to her bedroom.  
‘I need a nice hot bath and a sleep’ 

YUZU’Z AND HARUMINS APARTMENT

-Snap-  
“Arghhh!!!” Yuzu groaned as she threw the broken pencil into the rubbish.  
Harumin came into the room with some freshly made tea, she gave Yuzu a concerned expression as she spoke “Are you sure your o.k Yuzucchi? thats like your 8th pencil you have broken. Isn’t it?”

Yuzu took the cup of tea from her friend and had a sip before she spoke back.  
“Just alot on my plate at the moment, you know.”  
Yuzu placed the cup down and lent back in her chair flicking her head back so she could look at the ceiling.

Harumin lent over Yuzu so that she could look her in the eye as she spoke.  
“This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Black haired, ex student council president. Would it?”  
Yuzu stared into Harumins eyes. she honestly didn’t know what was going on with her at the moment.

The image of Gina with her arm over Mei’s shoulder as she left with burned into her memory. She couldn’t explain it, what exactly was she feeling? Why was that so concerning for her.  
Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Harumin flicked her on the forehead with her hand.  
“Oww Haru what was that for?”

Harumin gave Yuzu a concerned look as she lent back and went to leave Yuzu’s room.  
“I said it Yesterday too Yuzu……………..”  
Yuzu shivered as Harumin called her by her nickname that everyone uses.  
“I dont want to see anyone get hurt” She paused for a moment as she seemed to be collecting her thoughts before she spoke again.  
“Especially you”

Before Yuzu could reply, Harumin had already left her room and softly closed the door.  
-RING-  
Yuzu quickly grabbed her phone she saw Rens name on the phone I.D, she smiled as she answered.  
“Hi Babe”  
Rens voice came through soft and caring as he spoke to Yuzu.  
“Good evening My love……..”  
Yuzu blushed at the nickname, she listened quietly to her fiance on the other line.  
“I know that you have a big assignment tomorrow, so I thought we could have dinner together to help you relax a little”

Yuzu went to speak but there was a knock at her door.  
-knock, knock-  
A huge grin was on her face as she opened the door.  
“Ren, you didn’t have to”

Ren was standing in front of her with 2 bags of food. He lent in and gave Yuzu a kiss on the cheek, as he stood back he spoke softly.  
“I’m guessing that you haven't had anything to eat, so i brought your favourite from that restaurant you love so much”  
Yuzu gave him a hug as she pressed her nose into his perfectly ironed suit, she took in his scent as she slowly let go and looked up at him before she answered.

“That actually sounds perfect right now”  
Ren made his way to the kitchen and straight away started to put the food onto plates for him and Yuzu.

The two ate their dinner together, Yuzu told Ren about what had happened with Mei and how she saw Gina at the same apartment building.  
Ren swallowed his food before he spoke. “Are you worried because its Gina?”

Yuzu honestly didn’t know how to answer, Mei was a adult now and can make her own decisions but Yuzu knew that the crowd that Gina hung out with would not be the best for Mei.  
She looked at Ren with a sad smile as she spoke.  
“I just dont know Ren, the amount of trouble Gina gets herself into”

Yuzu stopped on her sentence which caused Ren to give her a concerned look. He tilted his head back as he let a quiet sigh out and looked at the ceiling before he spoke.  
“O.k, i’ll talk to her for you babe”

After dinner with her fiancé, Yuzu was back in her room trying to finish her assignment.  
Ren was laying on her bed as he seemed busy with something on his laptop.  
Yuzu let out a loud sigh which caused the blue eyed young man to look at her.

Ren made his way to Yuzu and started to massage her shoulders, she immediately melted at his touch.   
After loosening a few knots Ren lent down and gave Yuzu a soft kiss on the cheek before he spoke.  
“Is there anything I can help you with my love?”

Yuzu placed her hand on top of his as she spoke “I just finished, i’m actually a bit tired. I might just take a shower babe”  
After her shower Yuzu and Ren lay comfortably in bed. Yuzu had her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close.

Yuzu let the sound of Ren’s breathing sooth her, she glided her hand along his chest and down to his stomach, her finger tips traced each definition of his ripped body. Sleep slowly took over them.

A FEW HOURS LATER…………  
Yuzu slowly woke from her sleep, it was still dark outside, she looked at the clock, it was only 2am. Her and Ren were still in the same position before they fell asleep. Yuzu looked up at him, her bright emerald eyes lost in his deep blue eyes.  
“Your awake” Ren spoke with a warm smile.  
She moved her head up to capture his lips.

He softly caressed her face with his free hand as he easily slid his tongue into her mouth, Yuzu quickly moved and was now straddling the handsome blonde haired man.  
She went to lean down for another kiss when…….  
-Ring-

Both let out a loud sigh as the phone continued to ring. They both knew that he had to answer it. Yuzu knew that anyone that called that phone was always important and being the Head of the Company he had to always take calls at anytime of the night.

“Hello, this is Ren”  
Yuzu lay back down on her side as she waited for the call to end.  
“What?!”  
Yuzu turned her head to look at her lover, his face showing a lot of anger as he continued to speak.  
“Out of all the stupid things you have done, this is……”  
He turned his head and instantly locked eyes with Yuzu, his expression changed. 

Yuzu was trying to figure out what his expression was right now, she felt like it was in between a worried, sad and angry look.  
“Whatever, just tell me where you are”

Ren didn’t bother to say goodbye to whoever he was talking as he abruptly hung up the phone and turned his body to fully face Yuzu.  
She grabbed his hand as she spoke softly and caring to him.  
“Is everything o.k? who was that?”

Yuzu waited for him to answer, but the answer he gave her broke her whole world in 2.  
“That was Gina, it seems she has gotten into trouble again”  
Yuzu shook her head as she held eye contact with him and spoke.  
“What was it this time? Too much to drink? A fight?”  
Ren grabbed Yuzu’s other hand and started to rub his thumbs along the top of her hands.  
Yuzu started to feel scared, the only time Ren would act like this is if he had something bad to tell her.

She held her breath as she waited for him to speak.  
“She is fine but it seems that she took someone with her this time and…………………….”  
Yuzu feared the worse she quickly spoke and prayed that she was wrong  
“Mei?”

Ren slowly nodded his head, he saw Yuzu space out, a million things were going through her mind right now.

Yuzu ran down the hospital hallway, as soon as the reception had given her the room number she was gone like a flash, leaving Ren behind at the desk apologising for his Fiancés rude behaviour.  
She flung the door open “Mei!”

There she was sitting on the bed with a bruise already visible on her pale skin. Meis eyes widened as she wasn’t expecting to see her Blonde step sister walk through the door.  
“Yuzu i-“

Before Mei could even say anything Yuzu already had walked straight over to Gina who was sitting next to Mei, she grabbed her by the collar and had lifted her off the ground.  
“What were you thinking!!?”

Mei was in shock she had never seen Yuzu this angry ever in her life, before she could interfere there was another voice.  
“Calm down babe” Ren placed a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder. She loosened her grip and lowered her to the ground.

Yuzu quickly turned back and had all her attention on Mei as she started to check over her.  
“Gina come with me” Ren spoke in a serious tone as he grabbed Gina’s hand and led her out of the room.

Mei sat there confused, she wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, after she watched Ren and Gina leave the room she now had her focus on the blonde that was fussing over her.  
“It’s fine Yuzu, the Doctor already checked over me”

Yuzu shook her head as she answered her ex lover “I know, but I want to make sure that they didn’t miss anything”  
Yuzu sat back in the chair and let out a loud sigh as she started to rub her temple with her hand.

“Mei, what happened?”  
“Dont be angry at her Yuzu” Yuzu’s head shot up as she looked at Mei with a confused expression, she went to speak but Mei cut her off first.

“She was only trying to protect me, I went to the convenience store to pick up a few things. Gina was already there buying something for her dinner.”  
Mei gently rubbed her cheek as she continued to speak.

“We decided to walk back home together since we are neighbours, then out of no where 3 guys came out and threatened us” Yuzu sat quietly as she listened to every word Mei was saying.

“One of them knocked me to the ground first, Gina moved so fast, she had knocked them all out before I could stand back up” Yuzu watched as Mei had a clear blush starting to form on her face  
“She was really amazing” Mei turned to Yuzu as she spoke again.  
“So please dont be angry at her, she was the one that insisted we come to the hospital”  
Yuzu took in a deep breath a few times before she let out another sigh and spoke.  
“O.k Mei, I’m just glad your alright”

Just then Ren and Gina walked back into the room, Yuzu quickly stood up and apologised.  
“Sorry for assuming the worst Gina” Yuzu glanced at Mei then back to Gina “Mei is very important to me-“ Gina quickly cut Yuzu off as she spoke.

“Dont worry about it Yuzu” She looked at Ren then back at Yuzu as she continued to speak.  
“I have had worse done to me, I gotta go anyway”  
Gina grabbed her coat and was out the door so fast that no one even had a chance to say anything else.

After getting cleared from the Doctor Ren, Yuzu and Mei were all in his car heading to Mei’s apartment. The ride was silent, Mei felt the tension between Ren and Yuzu. She turned to look at Yuzu who was lost in her own thoughts as she stared out the window.

Before they knew it they were at the apartment. Yuzu and Ren walked Mei to her door, Mei noticed Ren knock on Gina’s door but there was no answer.  
“Just give her time to cool off babe” Yuzu tried to give a reassuring smile.

Ren nodded and sighed in defeat, he turned to Mei and gave a warm smile as he wished her good night. Yuzu gave Mei a awkward hug before she turned and walked back hand in hand with Ren.

Mei quietly closed the door, she made her way to her room and threw herself on the bed, as she stared at the ceiling Mei’s mind began to wander.  
‘What is Ren’s connection to Gina? Why would Yuzu get so angry with Gina so easily?’

Mei shot up as she heard a clear banging just outside her apartment door.  
She grabbed a baseball bat that she had brought for safety reasons and slowly made her way to the entrance.  
She opened the door and poked her head out, her eyes widened as she saw an extremely drunk Gina attempting to open her door but failing terribly.

“Do you want some help?” Mei asked as she approached the intoxicated young woman.  
Gina turned to Mei and squinted her eyes to try and help focus her vision a bit more.  
“Mei?”  
Mei simply nodded as she grabbed the keys from Gina and easily opened the door in one try.

Gina nearly fell but luckily Mei caught her and helped her inside. As they made their way inside Gina motioned for Mei to leave her on the couch.  
“This is fine Mei” Gina felt like the room was spinning.  
Mei quickly grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her “Here you should try and drink this”

Gina took the glass and drank the contents in seconds, she lay on her back as she kicked her shoes of and they fell to the ground.  
Mei was concerned, why would Gina get wasted like that? Not that she could judge, she had done the same thing just the other day and if it wasn’t for Harumi, Matsuri and Yuzu, who knows where she might have ended up.

“Are you o.k? is there anything else you need?” Mei asked softly, but the reply Gina gave had her confused and curious.  
“A new life would be great” Gina kept her eyes on the ceiling as she tried to refocus her vision.

Mei thought for a minute. Even though being a waitress doesn’t seem like that great of a job, Gina was living in the top apartment in the city, she seem to have a happy personality, so why would she say that?  
“Your life seems great” Mei spoke as she tried to comfort the girl that looks like she is having a life crisis.

Gina let out a small giggle before she spoke “Yeah real great, I work in a cafe. My mother and Father disowned me. The only person I can really count on is my brother, but he probably hates me to after tonight” Gina took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she continued to speak.

“And to top it off, the one person that I have fallen in love with will never be mine”  
Gina continued to ramble on about this amazing person to Mei as she sat there quietly and listened.  
“I mean, I was the one that met her first and friended her first. If it wasn’t for me the two of them would have never met”  
-Ring-

Gina grabbed her phone “Hmph see” She pointed her phone at Mei to show the ID which said ‘BROTHER’   
Gina gave Mei the phone as she spoke “Could you answer please, I dont feel like talking to him. Just say im asleep or something”

Before Mei could say anything Gina had answered the phone and given it to her.  
“Hello” Mei waited for the voice to come through on the other side but the voice she heard was not the one she was expecting.

“Hello? Gina?” Mei was quiet as she tried to make sense of what was happening right now.  
“Yuzu?” Mei asked as she waited patiently for an answer.  
“Mei? why do you have Gina’s phone?”

Mei answered Yuzu’s question with a question of her own.  
“Why do you have her Brothers phone?”  
The answer that the blonde gave made everything clear to Mei in a second.  
“This is Ren’s phone, I didn’t think she would answer my call so I called off his phone”

Mei dropped the phone, she looked at Gina then down to the phone on the floor. She then looked back at Gina before she spoke.

“Y……..Your Georgina Hatichi!?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE SUPER DELAY ON THIS ONE, JUST KIND OF BEEN CAUGHT UP IN MY OTHER STORIES TO BE HONEST. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I DO HAVE A BIT OF A PLAN ON WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO, SO I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY THE RIDE.

HAPPY READING :)

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Yuzu redialled Gina’s number for the 20th time, but still no answer, she let out a loud sigh as her mind started to wonder.  
‘If Mei had Gina’s phone then that means she is with her right now? Why would she be there?’  
Yuzu went to head out the door when she heard a familiar voice hit her ears.  
“Yuzu, I think we need to talk”  
Yuzu turned around to meet Rens soft and caring eyes.  
She sat down as she waited for him to speak.

BACK AT GINAS APARTMENT

Mei picked the phone up and placed it on the table next to Gina. Almost immediately the phone started ringing again, Gina grabbed it and switched it off before she spoke.  
“Well I’ve already pissed them off anyway, right?”  
She tried to give Mei a small smile but she was met with a serious glare from the raven haired girl.

After a few moments of silence Gina finally spoke.  
“Yes I’m her, what about it?” Gina had a hint of annoyance in her voice as she spoke, mei quickly raised an eyebrow as she spoke back.  
“I read all your work, your brilliant. Your idea on changing how the human body accepts antibodies and changing them to help repair tissue damage was amazing, I-“  
Gina quickly cut mei off as she butted in on her.

“That’s not me anymore, it doesn’t matter”  
The last part of her sentence was nearly a whisper but Mei heard every bit.  
She looked Gina straight in the eye as she spoke again.  
“It does matter, you could save millions maybe even billions. They said you were killed in a bad hiking accident years ago”

Gina felt the tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, she took a long deep breath.  
‘I won’t waste another tear on them’  
She thought to herself before she spoke.  
“That’s what they told everyone, they would rather have a dead daughter then a gay one”

Gina slowly sat up, she rubbed her temples for a bit then finally stood up before she spoke again.  
“Sorry Mei, but I’m not feeling very good, I’d like to be alone”

Mei realised that she must have hit a sensitive topic for the usually cheerful waitress, she bowed respectfully before she left.

A few days had past since either girls had seen each other, Yuzu did her usual stop at the cafe but Gina wasn’t there, she would also look at her phone nearly every 10 minutes, but the only messages she had was from Harumi.  
‘How long is this gonna go for?’ Yuzu thought to herself as she thought back to the conversation her and Ren had in her bedroom after dropping Mei off from the hospital.

A FEW DAYS BEFORE

“What’s wrong?” Yuzu asked as Ren stood there quietly. He had been looking intensely at Yuzu, almost as if he was looking for something.  
After a few seconds he finally spoke.  
“They way you acted tonight was.......”  
Ren paused as he tried to think of the correct words to use.

Yuzu quickly spoke as she saw it as her chance to explain herself.  
“I know, I’m sorry I overreacted”  
Yuzu had her head down as she spoke.

Ren spoke again and Yuzu could hear the frustration in his voice.  
“That’s wasn’t a overreaction Yuzu, the whole time we have been together you have never tried to physically hurt anyone”  
Ren started pacing the room back and forth as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“I mean, I know you told me about the relationship between you and Mei, but is that really over?”  
Ren looked straight into Yuzu’s eyes, she could see the hurt in them, she stood up and went to cup his face but he gently stopped her hand as he continued to look her in the face.

Yuzu gave him a small smile before she spoke.  
“I love you, please dont push me away. Its really hard seeing Mei after all these years”  
Yuzu then looked down at her engagement ring then back to her blonde haired lover before she spoke again.  
“Your the one i want to be with and you are the one i said Yes to” Yuzu used her other hand to cup his face as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

They both lent in at the same time and shared a passionate kiss. Ren slowly pulled away as he spoke.  
“I dont know what I would do without you, we have been through so much together” Ren wrapped his strong arms around his future wife, he inhaled her scent as he placed his nose in her hair.

“I know babe, its been a long 3 years” Yuzu buried her face in Rens suit as she spoke.  
The 2 stayed like that for a moment until Ren decided to go for a quick shower.

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

Yuzu stood in front of the large building. She had passed her exam and was accepted into the number one Hospital in Japan. She felt like her hard work was finally paying off, all the late nights staying back at the University to study, picking up the extra classes, Yuzu never knew how far she could push herself until now.

She took a large breath and walked through the large doors. Yuzu’s eyes widened as she looked around the huge building, everything was immaculate and so new and fresh.

After signing in at the desk, Yuzu was introduced to her knew senior that she would accompany anywhere they would go. His name was Dr Liam Tsai, Yuzu hammered him with questions straight away, as she wrote it all down in her note book.  
With in the first 30 minutes of meeting him she learnt the following things.  
-He is 40  
-He is a Surgen but also specialises in Cardiology  
-Been a doctor for the last 15 years  
-Has never lost a patient  
-Never takes on newbies

The last one made Yuzu raise an eyebrow and she had to ask.  
“Ummmm Tsai-Sensei?”  
Yuzu heard him give out a sigh, he told her from the start to call him Dr Tsai, but for some reason she just felt like calling him Sensei was the better thing to do, since, well, he was technically her sensei.  
“Yes?” He spoke with slight irritation in his voice.

“You said that you have turned down all the apprentices that have asked to study under you, then how come i’m with you?” Yuzu didn’t want to sound ungrateful, but she was curious as to why the older man had taken her on.

He stopped walking and turned around to face the blonde as he spoke.  
“Its simple, I saw how much you pulled yourself up from the bottom and you have potential”  
He quickly spun on his heel and continued to walk at a fast pace.  
Yuzu smiled brightly as she followed closely behind him and spoke.  
“Thank you so much, I wont let you down Sensei”

The rest of the week went in a flash for Yuzu, she would go to her usual classes and then straight to the Hospital to see Dr Liam, even when they were finished Yuzu would sometimes spend extra time in the research centre inside the Hospital.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, she shot up as she realised that she had fallen asleep at the table with a page of the book stuck to her face.  
She quickly looked at her watch and saw a few missed calls from Ren and Harumi with a few txt messages as well.

HARUMI- Yuzucchi, when will you be home? Its friday so I thought we could have a movie marathon.

REN- Babe, just checking how your studying is going, looks like i’ll be away for a few more extra days, sorry. I love you xoxo

Yuzu quickly shot her own reply back to the 2, her heart sank a little ‘Its been a week and I still havent heard from both of them’ Yuzu thought to herself as she packed her bag and got ready to leave.

Yuzu walked along the sidewalk as she looked up at the sky she thought about everything she had been through. She let out a loud sigh as she pushed the button to cross the road.  
Once she had crossed the road Yuzu thought she would stop to pick up some treats for her and Harumi.

She was just about to pay when she heard a familiar voice.  
“Late night snack Doctor?”  
Yuzu turned to see Gina standing behind her with a smile.  
“Gina!” Yuzu pulled her into a hug as she spoke.  
“I’m so sorry about the other night I-“  
Gina placed her finger on Yuzu’s lips as she spoke  
“Dont worry about it, I know why you would think like that”

Yuzu saw Ginas smile disappear, then a thought popped into her head.  
“Hey , Harumi and I are going to do a movie marathon, wanna come?”

Gina gave an apologetic smile before she spoke.  
“Sorry Doc, but I already have plans” Gina lifted the basket to show that she had ingredients in her basket for dinner for at least 2 people.

Yuzu wanted to ask about Mei but she didn’t know if Gina would feel like she was prying or if Gina maybe knew nothing at all.   
But before she could say anything it was like Gina read her mind.  
“You should go see her sometime you know”  
Yuzu gave a shocked expression before she spoke.  
“What do you mean?”

Gina gave a smile as she looked at the blonde.  
“Mei. Geez your both so stubborn Doc”   
Yuzu shook her head before she spoke again “I’m not that stubborn you know”

Gina bursted out laughing which Yuzu just glared at her.  
“Yeah right, says the girl who would not back down from doing 21 shots because people said she wouldn’t do it” Gina held her stomach as she tried to control her laughter.

Yuzu placed a hand on her hip as she tried to give a stern look.  
“Ummm that was different. There is a difference between stubborn and proving people wrong”  
They both went silent and looked into each others eyes.  
“Bahahahahahaha” They both bursted out laughing in sync.

Yuzu wiped some tears from her eyes from all the laughing before she spoke.  
“Where have you been anyway? I havent seen you at the Cafe”

“Sorry I dont work there anymore, I have some stuff im trying to sort through” Yuzu saw the serious expression on Ginas face as she spoke.  
Yuzu did what she does best and tried to comfort the young woman as she spoke.  
“Well you know if you ever need anything, dont hesitate to ask me, o.k?”

Gina nodded and went to pay for her items, they shared one last hug, Yuzu was nearly out the door when Gina spoke one last time.  
“Hey Doc”  
Yuzu spun and gave a smile as she answered  
“Yeah?”  
“Visit that step sister of yours sometime, o.k?”  
Yuzu could see some concern in Ginas eyes, as much as Gina always liked to joke around and everything. Yuzu knew that if she was being serious about something then everyone should be.

She gave a wave and headed out the shop and continued her journey home.

Once Yuzu got home the 2 best friends watched movies and ate sweets until late.  
After turning the tv off Harumi spoke.  
“Hey Yuzucchi, are you alright?” Harumi had noticed from the moment that her friend walked through the door that something wasn’t right.

She knew that Yuzu had been doing some ridiculous hours studying and going to the Hospital, so she thought that maybe she was just exhausted, but 30 minutes into the first movie she knew that it was something more.

Yuzu turned and tried to give Harumi a smile but she knew that her friend already saw straight through that.  
“Yeah Harumi?”

Harumi placed a hand on her friends shoulder before she spoke.  
“You know im here, anytime”  
Yuzu pulled Harumi into a tight hug, nothing was said, but Harumi knew that the hug alone was helping her blonde friend.

After pulling away the 2 best friends went to their rooms for sleep.

The next day Yuzu felt like she had all this extra energy from somewhere.  
Her and Gina were on good terms and she was planning on seeing Mei after the Hospital today.  
“I’ll cook us dinner, she will love that” Yuzu spoke to herself as she walked closely behind Dr Tsai.

“What was that?” He spoke without turning around.   
Yuzu quickly replied to her senior “Oh, no its nothing, sorry”

He suddenly stopped which nearly caused Yuzu to walk into the back of him before he spoke.  
“Listen up kid, this next patient is a special case. She is a close friend to someone special to me and i plan on solving this promptly, understand?” Yuzu could see the seriousness in his eyes as he spoke.

She gave him a wide smile and thumbs up before she spoke back.  
“Got it, I wont let you or the patient down”   
They continued their way down the long hall until they finally reached their destination. Tsai explained to Yuzu on the way that the patients condition, a lot of tests had already been done but with no answers.

‘I got this’ Yuzu thought to herself as she put a wide smile on and followed the Doctor into the private room, ‘Geez they must be loaded’ Yuzu thought as she knew how expensive it was to book a private room.

Her smile instantly faded as she saw the young woman sitting on the side of the bed.  
“Hello Miss Aihara, how are you feeling today?” Tsai approached Mei and gave her a hand shake as he grabbed her clip board and started to flip through the pages.

Mei and Yuzu locked eyes, Yuzu was lost for words, she didn’t really understand what was happening right now. Mei on the other hand let out a small sigh, before she teared her eyes away from the blonde who was standing there paralysed.

“Okogi?” Tsai gave a questioning look as he noticed Yuzu was just standing there spacing out.   
He then turned his attention to Mei before he spoke.  
“I’m sorry you will have to excuse her, she is my new underling that im training” He gave a small smile before he turned back to Yuzu.

“Yuzu” Mei looked back over to the blonde who didn’t take her eyes off her since she walked into the room.  
Hearing Mei say her name caused Yuzu to be pulled out from her thoughts and brought back to the present.  
She shook her head vigorously before she finally spoke.  
“Mei, what are you doing here?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED……

YAY I DID IT, FINALLY HAHAH SORRY AGAIN EVERYONE BUT EVERYTHING IS JUST BUSY RIGHT NOW.  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENTS AND I PROMISE I WILL BE UPDATING MORE REGULARLY NOW, I FEEL LIKE I GOT MY WRITING MOJO BACK LOL

THANKS FOR READING AND WAITING PATIENTLY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, I LOVE READING EVERYONES THOUGHTS, THEY EVEN GIVE ME IDEAS SOMETIMES :)  
HAPPY READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

3 weeks had passed since Yuzu first saw Mei in Hospital, Yuzu’s entire body shook as she read the raven haired girls health chart, her worse nightmare was now a reality as she discovered that Mei was suffering from the same unknown Heart disease as her father.

Since that day Yuzu had become completely focused on finding any information she could on the disease and treatments. She had already been reading studies for the past few years but now she didn’t have that luxury.  
She had been skipping school, and practically living in the Hospital Library.

Everyone had tried their best to get the blonde to rest or even eat but Yuzu gave the same answer to anyone that tried to take her away from her work.

Yuzu slapped the side of her cheeks as she tried to keep herself awake, she grabbed the empty coffee cup and sighed when she realised that she had to go down to the cafeteria for another cup.  
“Ummm Yuzu, dont you think you should go home for some sleep?”  
Yuzu looked at the barista with tired eyes as she spoke in a less energetic voice then she usually had.  
“I will soon, I just have a few more things to do”  
“You said that 10 coffee’s ago” The barista handed the freshly brewed coffee to the blonde with a worried look.

Yuzu quickly made her way back to seat but was surprised when she saw a familiar figure already there packing her things up.  
“Mama? what are you doing here? what are you doing with my things?”  
Ume looked at her daughter with concern, Harumin had rung her a week ago about her daughters obsession, she was currently on a vacation but dropped everything once she knew her daughter need her and so she was on the first flight back to Tokyo.

“Yuzu, you need a good meal and some sleep” Ume became more worried as her daughter approached her. Yuzu’s hair looked like she hadn’t brushed it in days, she was wearing nearly no makeup, dark black rings under her eyes and if she was being completely honest Yuzu smelt like she could do with a shower as well.

“Did you hear about Mei?” Yuzu tried to hold the tears back as she spoke. Ume pulled her daughter into a tight hug as she tried to comfort her.  
“Yes darling, but working yourself to the ground like this is not gonna help Mei at all”  
Yuzu freed herself from her mothers hold as she gave her a pleading look and spoke.  
“But i have to find a way to help her, I know I can do this. I wont lose Mei the same way we lost Papa”

Ume gave a warm smile to her daughter who always wore her heart on her sleeve.  
“Yuzu, you will be better help to Mei if you are fully rested, how can you expect your mind to work if its hungry and sleep deprived?”  
Yuzu looked into her mother’s caring eyes, she knew she was right, but Yuzu felt like she was letting Mei down every second she wasn’t trying to find the answer.

Ume pulled Yuzu’s backpack onto her shoulder and took a few steps before she looked back at her daughter.  
“Come on Yuzu, lets go home and figure this out together”  
Yuzu could see the concern in her mum’s eyes, her body was completely fatigued.  
Letting out a sigh of defeat Yuzu followed her mum into her car.

A day later Yuzu lazily opened her eyes and looked around her room, the sun rays were shining through brightly, she gave her body a good stretch as she lent over and checked her phone.  
“What!?”  
-Thud-  
Yuzu was in shock as she looked at the time and date, it was not only 3pm but it was a whole day later.  
“Yuzu?” Ume opened the door to see her daughter on the ground rubbing her butt from the fall.  
“Mama, did I really sleep a whole day away?”  
Ume gave a smile as she answered her blonde daughter.  
“Clearly your body needs it and-“  
“Yuzucchi!!” Harumin flew into the room and tackled her best friend.

“Harumin, what are you doing?”  
As the 2 finally stood up Harumin gave a worried look as she answered her friend.  
“I feel like I havent seen you in ages, I knew your mum would get you home”

The three had breakfast together, Yuzu ate while flicking through some documents on her ipad, usually Ume would scald her daughter for being rude but just seeing her eating something was enough for her at the moment.

“What!?” Yuzu stood up from her seat causing it to fall back onto the floor.  
“Yuzucchi whats wrong?” Harumin asked as Ume came over and picked up the fallen over chair.  
“Sorry, no time to explain but I gotta go”  
Yuzu was out the door faster then anyone could say anything else.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Mei was quietly reading a book as she enjoyed a hot cup of tea.  
she had sent countless txt messages to Yuzu but the response was always the same.  
“Dont worry Mei i’ll figure it out soon”  
Mei looked up from her book as she heard a knock at her door.  
Once she opened it she met with a basket of fresh fruit and muffins.  
“Hungry?” Gina asked as she popped her head around the side of the basket to make eye contact with Mei.

Once they were settled Gina and Mei had a few fresh bits of fruit, Mei saw Gina had her laptop she went to ask her why she had it when her front door was opened suddenly.  
“Mei!”  
Both women turned their heads to see Yuzu standing in the doorway, sweat running down her face as she looked straight at them.  
“Yuzu? What are you doing here?” Mei stood up a bit too fast and lost her balance, luckily Yuzu and Gina were both their to support her.

“Mei you should take it easy, Dr Tsai said that you shouldn't over exert yourself” Gina gave Mei a worried expression as she spoke.  
Yuzu on the other hand watched silently as Gina helped Mei back to her feet.  
Something was pulling on her heart strings and she didn’t know exactly what it was, but all those emotions quickly faded as she remembered why she ran over to Mei’s place in such a hurry.

“Mei I need you to sleep with me!” Yuzu pretty much yelled at the raven haired girl. Mei instantly blushed as certain thoughts entered her head.  
Yuzu stood there confused as she waited for a response. Gina couldn’t help but laugh at the blondes wording.   
“Geez Yuzu, you gotta ask her on a date first you know”  
“Huh?” Yuzu was even more confused, she looked at the blushing raven haired girl then back to her laughing friend, after a few moments it all made sense to her.

“Shit, sorry Mei, I didn’t mean that, I meant for study purposes, if I can monitor you while you sleep I might find something that has been overlooked on your other test’s”  
Yuzu looked straight into Mei’s enchanting violet’s, her gaze not wavering at all as she waited for her answer.  
Mei placed a strand of hair behind her ear before she spoke.  
“Thank you for your concern Yuzu, but they have already conducted a sleep study the other day and-“  
Yuzu quickly cut Mei off as she grabbed both her hands in her own and gave them a light squeeze.  
“No, I cant lose another person I love, please Mei”

“Geez you really need to work on your wording Yuzu” Gina scratched the back of her head as she spoke.  
Yuzu looked confusedly at the 2, she went to speak but Mei spook first.  
“Fine Yuzu, if thats what you want”

Yuzu pulled Mei into a tight hug, she gave her one last quick squeeze before she let go and clapped her hands together as she spoke.  
“O.k, I think I should do it here since you should be more comfortable in your usual surroundings”  
Yuzu started flicking through her Ipad and iPhone as she seemed to be organising everything.  
Mei went to speak…….  
-RING RING-

Yuzu looked at her phone, Rens name came up on the screen, she silenced it and continued to tap some notes down.  
“Dont you wanna answer that?” Gina looked at Yuzu as she spoke.  
Yuzu didn’t bother to look up as she continued to write some notes down before she forgot.  
“Its o.k, Ren knows how important this is to me, i’ll call him back later”

A small smile formed on Mei’s lips as she watched Yuzu writing her notes down and asking her a few questions.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

O.K O.K DONT KILL ME GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT UPDATE.  
THINGS JUST KEEP GETTING HECTIC AT THE MOMENT.  
I’M ALSO GOING AWAY FOR 2 WEEKS TO VISIT SOME FAMILY BUT I PROMISE ONCE I GET BACK THAT MY UPDATES WILL BE REGULAR AND MORE LONGER, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Mei sighed for the tenth time as she watched Yuzu and Gina argue again.  
“But I dont think she should be putting herself in those kind of environments” Yuzu spoke to Gina as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“And you think that she likes being locked up here like some kind of prisoner?” Gina spat back at Yuzu as she went to the mirror and started to put some make up on.

“Tsai said that her results have been improving since they implemented the idea we gave them and that she should be getting back to her NORMAL routine” Gina made sure to highlight the word normal to the blonde medical student.

-Argh-

Yuzu sighed loudly as she threw herself onto the couch. She had been staying at Mei’s apartment for the last 2 weeks and as much as Mei loved having the blonde around she was starting to reach the end of her patients, Yuzu was treating her like a invalid and was doing everything. From shopping, house cleaning and even trying to feed Mei.

Gina had stayed over a few nights, but one thing that did amaze Mei was that between Gina and Yuzu they were able to find a few things that were missed by other doctors and were even able to nearly pin point how to cure her condition.  
But now with a few adjustments to her medications Mei was given the go ahead from Dr Tsai to try and get back into her normal rhythm of things. Much to Yuzu’s concern.

“Yuzu” Mei spoke in her usual monotone voice as she stood just above the blonde who was now laying on the couch on her back with her forearm covering her face.  
Yuzu slowly lowered her arm as she gave a light hmmmmmm? as an answer.

“Would anyone care to ask me what I would like to do tonight?” Yuzu was lost in those vibrant violet eyes, she had to admit that Mei’s results were not far off perfect but she knew all too well that everything can turn bad with in seconds.

After hearing Mei speak both Gina and Yuzu both gave embarrassed smiles as they spoke in unison.  
“Sorry Mei, what do you want to do?”  
Mei looked between the 2 before she spoke again.  
“Well, going out does sound nice, I have been stuck in this apartment for 2 weeks, so a change in scenery would be nice”  
Yuzu gave out a defeated sigh as Gina fist pumped the air in victory.

Mei made her way to her room to get ready, Yuzu stayed on the couch as thoughts of Mei were going through her mind.  
‘What if something happens while we are out? What if she trips over and really hurts herself?’ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Gina lent over the couch and flicked her forehead.  
“Keep frowning like that and you will get wrinkles” She spoke teasingly as she went back to the mirror to apply the last bit of makeup.

Yuzu quickly sat up as she continued to pout some more.  
“Do you really think that this is a good idea Gina?”   
Gina could hear the concern in Yuzu’s voice, she quickly turned around and gave Yuzu a serious stare before she spoke.

“Look how long have you known Mei? Much longer then me right?”  
Yuzu nodded as she waited for Gina to explain some more.  
“So you should know better then anyone exactly how strong Mei can be, if she wants to do something then let her do it” Gina gave a smile at the end of the sentence but Yuzu was no longer focused on her as she heard Mei’s bedroom door close.

Yuzu was completely mesmerised by the sight of Mei she was wearing a navy blue dress that hugged her body nicely, she had the lightest amount of makeup on. Although Yuzu always thought that Mei never needed any. With creamy coloured wedges and some accessories to top it off.  
Mei had left her hair untouched which still looked stunning to Yuzu.

“Better close your mouth before you catch something” Gina whispered in Yuzu’s ear which caused her to blush hard.  
“M……Mei, you look stunning” Yuzu kept her eyes on the raven haired beauty, Mei blushed as she felt Yuzu’s eyes on her, she tried to calm the storm of emotions inside as she spoke.  
“Thank you Yuzu, are you ready?” 

Yuzu looked at herself and nearly fell over. She was too busy trying to get Mei to stay home that she was no where near ready to leave the apartment.  
She quickly collected a few of her things and went to leave.  
“I’ll have to get ready at home, i’ll meet you 2 there ok?”

Before Mei or Gina could reply Yuzu was already out the door.  
‘What the heck was that!?’ Yuzu mentally scalded herself as soon as the elevator doors closed, her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty.

After taking a few deep breaths the doors opened and Yuzu made her way to her car.

Yuzu walked into her shared apartment to see Harumin and Matsuri looking ready to head out.  
“Yuzzuchi, I didn’t think you were gonna make it”  
Yuzu gave a confused look before she answered her bestfriend.  
“Make it? to what?”

Harumin looked herself over in the mirror before answering the confused blonde.  
“Gina rang not too long ago and invited us all out for dinner, something about Mei wanting to enjoy a night out with everyone”  
The mention of Mei’s name had Yuzu blushing again at the thought of how beautiful the taller girl looked earlier.

“Ahh i see, well i’ll just get ready then” Yuzu quickly exited into her room before she was asked anymore question.  
Matsuri and Harumin both gave each other confused looks, the blonde was definitely acting more jumpy then usual.

After nearly an hour harumin let out a sigh and decided to hurry her friend up.  
-Knock knock-  
“Yuzzuchi, if you dont hurry up we will be having takeout for dinner instead”  
Yuzu could hear the slight irritation in her friends voice.  
To be honest she was ready about 15 minutes ago but she didn’t know if she looked good enough.  
‘Will Mei think im cute in this? Does she even like this colour? Argh why am I even thinking this?’ 

Yuzu lightly slapped both her cheeks before grabbing her clutch bag and opening the door.  
“Sorry Haru, Matsuri, I just didn’t really know what to wear”  
“Wow, are you trying to give Mei a heart attack Yuzu-onee?” Matsuri’s jaw was on the ground as she spoke.  
“What?” Yuzu spun around as she looked at herself again in the mirror.

“You look amazing Yuzzuchi, even i would date you” Yuzu blushed at her friends words.  
She was wearing a light coloured summers dress that came just to her knees, her yellow heels matched perfectly with her beautiful long blonde hair and as usual her make up was on point, not one bit out of place. Yuzu went with a half up half down look with her hair, which showed off her long slender neck.

They went to leave when Yuzu’s eyes locked onto a picture of her and Ren when they went away on a holiday together.  
“Give me a sec guys” Yuzu quickly ran into her room, a few seconds later she came out wearing the stunning ring that Ren had proposed to her with.

“You ok Yuzu-onee?” Matsuri asked her childhood friend with genuine concern.  
Yuzu gave her trademark smile as she rubbed her finger over the beautiful ring and spoke.  
“Yeah, im good Matsuri, now lets eat, i’m starving”

Gina tapped her foot as her irritation levels were at there end, she just went to grab her phone to ring a certain blonde when….  
“Gina, Mei, sorry to keep you waiting” Yuzu was next to the table bowing as she apologised to the 2 already sitting at the table.

Gina gave a eye roll as she gestured for the three to sit.  
“Just take a seat so that we can order, i’m starving” Gina spoke as she quickly waved a waiter over.  
Yuzu’s eyes locked with Meis and she could feel her face burning up.

Mei was taking in the sight of the beautiful blonde. Every detail of Yuzu was perfect to her, all she wanted to do was grab the blonde and kiss her passionately.  
Meis eyes then went down to Yuzu’s hand and she felt her heart ache as she saw the stunning engagement ring sitting right where her and Yuzu’s matching rings used to.

She took a deep breath as she tried to hold back the tears, 2 voices quickly brought her out of her thoughts.  
“Hi Mei, Gina”  
Harumin and Matsuri greeted Gina and Mei.  
Mei could tell that Matsuri wasn’t pleased to see her at all but she seemed to be civil at the moment.

Once Mei started to talk with Harumin and Gina, Yuzu let out a small sigh of relief, Mei’s gaze was so intense.

Matsuri on the other hand was constantly getting kicked under the table from both Yuzu and Harumin. The 2 older girls had warned Matsuri to be on her best behaviour.  
Yuzu took a look around the table and thought that maybe having them all here was a bad idea.

Before she could say anything the waiter was already bringing the starters.  
Surprisingly dinner went well, Matsuri behaved herself and everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves.  
Yuzu stretched her arms out as she took in a deep breath, she definitely ate too much.  
“You always eat too much Yuzu” Gina gave Yuzu a smile as she spoke.

“Well the food here is so good i just have to have a bit of everything” Putting her arms down Yuzu grabbed her phone out to check the time.  
“Well I gus-“  
Yuzu was cut off as Matsuri spoke.  
“Hey lets go out”

All eyes were on the pink haired girl as they waited for her to speak a bit more.  
“Ohhh come on ladies, its been ages since we all went out, it is a Saturday night and we are all dressed and ready to go”  
Matsuri looked around at the group trying to give her most innocent smile.

Yuzu instantly shook her head before she spoke.  
“No way, Mei is-“  
Yuzu was cut off again as Mei spoke.  
“Where are we going?”

“Huh?”  
Everyone was in shock as Mei was the last person they expected to want to go out after dinner.  
Yuzu went over to Mei before she spoke.  
“Mei, are you sure? There will be ALOT of people, loud music and ALOT of alcohol”  
Yuzu was sure that after naming all the things she knew that Mei wasn’t a fan of, that the raven haired girl would be changing her mind.

“I know what happens on Saturday nights Yuzu. Plus I havent been out properly since I got here”  
Mei then looked at the group before her eyes landed back on a certain blonde.  
“Plus were you not the one who said that if I wanted to go out to just let you know and you would take me?”

Mei held Yuzu in her gaze as she waited for a response.  
Yuzu on the other hand was mentally scalding herself for making that offer to Mei.

Meis ears rang as they walked into the club, just as Yuzu had said, there were a lot of people. So many that Mei wasn’t entirely sure if they had enough room for anyone else. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes and strong perfume filled the air and Mei screwed her face at the awful mix of smells.

“Over here” Gina waved to one of the guards and they were led to the VIP section. Mei let out a sigh of relief as there was much more space in this area and people up here didn’t seem to be as intoxicated as the ones below.

“Bottoms up” Matsuri shouted as she grabbed one of the shots that was poured for the group. Yuzu watched as Mei grabbed the shot and downed it with ease.  
“Shall we get another?” Gina asked the group as she already had sent the bartender away to get some more.

“Mei if you dont want to drink you dont have to” Yuzu sat down next to Mei as she spoke. She didn’t want Mei to feel pressured into anything that she didn’t want to do.  
“I know Yuzu, i’m fine” 

The next round came. “Where is Ren Yuzu-onee?” Matsuri asked as she took another shot.  
Yuzu started to explain about the important business trip that he had to go on.  
Matsuri quickly noticed how Mei hadn’t stopped taking shots since the topic of Ren had come up.  
‘Lets see how she likes this’ Matsuri thought to herself as a devilish smirk grew on her face.

“Wow, I dont think I have been in this place since you and Ren had your engagement party”  
Matsuri’s eyes went straight to Mei and she couldn’t stop the smile that was on her face. Mei quickly downed 3 shots one after another, she knew she couldn’t take listening to Yuzu talk about her future with Ren. Mei wanted and hoped that she would be Yuzu’s future but the blonde clearly has moved on and she knew it was all her fault.

“Ow” Matsuri rubbed her leg as she looked at her girlfriend, Harumin was giving Matsuri a death stare as she waited for the pink haired devil to say anything else.  
Before another word could be spoken Gina broke the silence.

“Come on, thats enough talk, lets dance” Gina grabbed Yuzu by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor.  
“Go get me another drink please Matsuri” Harumin was still giving her girlfriend a death stare. Without speaking a word Matsuri got up and headed straight to the bar.

“Sorry Prez, Matsuri is just a bit protective of Yuzzuchi”  
Mei placed her hand over her chest where her ring still hung on the chain that Yuzu had given her years ago.  
She took a deep breath before she spoke “I know Taniguchi-san, thank you for your concern”

Matsuri returned with some drinks, Harumin raised her glass to Mei which Mei did the same.  
“Cheers Prez”   
They clinked their glasses and the liquid was gone.  
“Im going down, you coming?” Matsuri held her hand out as she waited for Harumin to reply.

“I will be down soon, I just wanna rest for a bit” Harumin gave Matsuri a kiss on the cheek as she watched her girlfriend make her way down to the dance floor next to Yuzu and Gina.  
Mei watched as Gina, Yuzu and Matsuri danced to the music, she could feel Harumin looking at her, she tried to ignore it but the sound of Harumins voice made her turn her head and look the Auburn haired girl in the eyes as she listened to what she had to say.

“Hey Prez, do you mind if I ask you something?”

Harumin knew this day would come and she had wanted to talk to Mei since the day she found out that Mei had left Yuzu.

Mei took in a long calming breath, the shots were starting to hit her but she had to keep her nerves and emotions in check. After feeling that she had prepared herself and gave a slight nod as she spoke.  
“What would you like to know Taniguchi-san?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

HEY HEY EVERYONE :)  
I ACTUALLY HAD PLANNED A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE BUT I PROMISED SOMEONE I WOULD UPDATE NOW ;)  
SO HERE IT IS AND IM ALREADY WRITING THE SECOND PART TO THIS CHAPTER.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME.

HAPPY READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY OR NIGHT WHERE EVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Yuzu moved her body to the music, she looked up to see Mei and Harumi talking as Matsuri made her way next to her and Gina.  
“What are those 2 doing?” Yuzu asked as she kept moving to the beat of the song.  
Matsuri just shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.  
“I dont know, Harumi said something about resting for a bit and Mei is just being, well, Mei”

“Dont worry about them Yuzu, lets drink” Gina handed Yuzu a drink and emptied her bottle fast, Yuzu sighed as she copied Gina and drank her bottle as well.  
‘Gina’s right I should have some fun. Plus Mei is here so I can keep an eye on her’ Yuzu thought just before Gina spoke again. Gina handed her another bottle.  
“Top, bottoms” They clinked their bottles and emptied the contents fast.

Meanwhile up in the VIP area Mei waited patiently for Harumi to ask her question.  
The auburn girl had a sip of her drink then cleared her throat before she spoke.  
“Prez, I just want to know, did you really love Yuzu?”

Mei couldn’t stop the shocked expression on her face, she didn’t know if it was because of the amount of alcohol she had drunk or if it was because of the question asked.  
She took a few minutes to recollect herself before she spoke.  
“I dont think that really concerns you Taniguchi-san”

Mei knew that Harumi was always a good student and never meddled in anyones business, but the next sentence that left the girls mouth nearly left Mei speechless.  
“I know it might seem like im prying. But after I have had to watch my best friend nearly destroy herself because of it then yes I do believe it concerns me”

Harumi held eye contact with Mei the entire time she spoke. She even surprised herself as she spoke. She never thought that she would speak to Mei Aihara like this before.  
Mei instantly felt guilt grip her heart and deep down inside she knew that Harumi was right.

Keeping the eye contact Mei spoke “Fair enough. To answer your question, yes”  
‘Yes!? Just Yes? Well iv’e come this far’ Harumi thought to herself before she spoke.  
“O.k, thanks for your answer. And what about now? Do you still love Yuzu?”

Mei broke the eye contact to look down on the dance floor, Yuzu was still dancing with Gina and Matsuri, her long blonde hair bounced as she moved her body to the beat.  
Mei turned back to face Harumi as she spoke.  
“Yes, I still am in love with Yuzu. Can I ask a question?”  
Harumi simply nodded as she drank half her bottle and waited for Mei to speak.

Mei copied Harumin and drank half of her drink in one go as well before she spoke.  
“Why are you asking me this?”  
Mei was afraid of the answer she would get but at the same time she wanted to know why the girl who never showed any characteristics to butt into other peoples business was trying to poke her nose into hers.

Mei watched as Harumi looked down at Yuzu, her eyes changed as she had a sad expression on her face.  
“Yuzucchi was broken, she went through a lot” Harumi turned and faced Mei again as she spoke.  
“Its taken a while but Yuzucchi is genuinely happy, I just don't want to see her get hurt”

Mei was glad to know that Yuzu had someone like Harumin and Matsuri looking out for her, Yuzu is such a kind and pure soul and she deserved nothing but the best.  
“I can assure you that hurting Yuzu has never been my intention. Just like you, I don't want to see her get hurt”

Harumin drank the rest of her bottle before she waved at the bartender to bring some more.  
“Can I ask one last question?”  
Hazel eyes were locked on vibrant violets as she waited for a reply.  
Mei just gave a small nod as she waited for Harumin to speak.

“If just being step sisters is what makes Yuzucchi happy, will you keep it at that?”  
Harumin didn’t blink once as she asked her question, she wanted to watch Mei’s reaction but the council president was making it extremely hard for her to get any kind of read off her.

Finishing her drink as well, Mei gracefully placed the bottle down just as the bartender arrived with refills. She took a few big mouth fulls before she answered the auburn haired girl.  
“IF that is what makes her truly happy, then yes. But only IF”   
Harumin could hear that Mei’s voice was nearly about to break and she felt bad for the girl. She could see for the first time some emotion on the raven haired beauties face.

Harumin went to speak when they heard loud wahooing coming from the dance floor.  
“Ohh no” Harumin shook her head as she quickly downed her whole bottle and stood up, Mei gave a confused look as she copied Harumi, they were both facing the dance floor.  
“They look like they are having fun” Mei spoke as she watched Yuzu and Gina swinging their hips to the beat.

“We better go make sure they dont get into any kind of trouble”

“Trouble?” Mei was confused.  
Harumin let out a small laugh before she spoke.  
“Yeah well those 2 always end up in some kind of trouble whenever they go out and drink” She then placed her finger on her chin as she seemed to be trying to think of something.  
“Now that I think about it, it has been a while since Yuzucchi and Gina went out like this”

Harumi made her way to the stairs, she quickly turned around to make sure that Mei was behind her, but to her surprise Mei was still standing in the same spot.  
“Prez?”

“Thank you Taniguchi-san for always looking out for Yuzu”   
Harumin smiled as she grabbed Meis hand and started to pull her towards the dance floor as she spoke.  
“Dont thank me yet, the night is still young”

“Mei! Haru! Finally” Yuzu put one arm over each girl as she pulled them close for a hug, Mei could smell the tequila on Yuzu’s breath, she went to speak when a shot glass was placed in front of her.  
“Shot, to friendships!” Gina yelled as all girls down the shots and continued dancing.

It didn’t take long for Mei to feel the effects of the alcohol. She started dancing to the beat with the rest of the girls.  
All of a sudden Yuzu and Gina started jumping up and down together as they cheered.  
“Oh my god, its our song Gina” Yuzu yelled to her dancing friend.

“Ohh this is gonna be good” Matsuri spoke which only caused Mei to look at her confused.  
Harumin could see that Mei was a bit lost right now, she lent her head over as she spoke into her ear.  
“Gina and Yuzucchi used to go out dancing a lot, you will see”  
Yuzu and Gina made a bit of space between them. Mei listened as the beat of the song started to come through.

Swalla (Feat Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla $ign) Jason Derulo started playing.

Yuzu’s whole body started moving to the beat, not long after Gina joined in.  
The 2 were dancing sexy as they moved their hips and ran their hands through their hair.

Meis eyes were nearly popping out of her head as she watched Yuzu and Gina owning the dance floor.  
It didn’t take long for both guys and girls to move in towards the 2 dancing beauties.  
Just as the song was ending Mei let out a smal sigh as she thought that the crowd was disappear but then….

“Wow another good one Yuzu!” Gina shouted which caught the attention of all the girls.  
Another beat dropped and the music started to play through the speakers loud as it made the floor shake.

Move Ya Body- Nina Sky started playing.

“Are you alright Mei?” Harumin asked as Mei seemed to be stuck in place. If she thought Yuzu was dancing hot before then she didn’t know what to call this.  
Yuzu and Gina were both dropping it low and bouncing to the beat.

Some more guys and girls came over, Mei couldn’t stop the wave of jealously that was coming over her, she knew that Yuzu wasn’t her’s anymore but watching complete strangers trying to dance up on her was making her boil inside.

Mei then realised what Harumin was talking about as she locked eyes with the auburn haired girl who was pointing at Yuzu and Gina.

Mei followed Matsuri and Harumin go over to Yuzu and Gina, Harumin quickly pulled Gina over to them as she told the randoms to dance in another spot, Mei grabbed Yuzu’s hand, she went to pull her when Yuzu pulled her close to her.

“Sorry i’m with her guys” Yuzu spoke as she locked eye’s with Mei, she couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her lips as she saw Mei giving death stares to the guys as they left.  
“Yuzu you should be more careful” Mei tried to lead them over the the other sode of the dance floor.

“Dance with me Mei” Yuzu kept moving to the beat as she was handed another shot from Gina. All girls down another shot and started dancing.  
Mei had to admit that she felt out of place to start with but as the night carried on she was feeling more and more relaxed.

“Its getting hot, lets have a break Yuzu-onee” Matsuri complained.  
Yuzu quickly answered her short friend.  
“Just one more song please Matsuri”  
“Here if your hot have a drink” Gina handed everyone another shot.

The next song started to come through and Mei felt the beat under her feet, she was surprised when she realised that she actually knew the song.

Take me on the floor- The Veronicas starts playing

Yuzu moved close to Mei, Mei could feel the heat coming from Yuzu’s body as she moved to the music, Mei moved closer, she smile as she felt Yuzu circle her arms around her neck.  
They continued to move to the beat, Mei’s heart was doing overtime, the music slowly faded as the 2 girls were lost in each others eyes, Yuzu could feel her heart racing.  
‘What is this? I gave up on my feelings for Mei………..didn’t I?’   
The song was coming to a end, just like magnets they started leaning in closer until…….

“Look who's here!” A random called out which caused both girls to turn around.  
“Ren?” Yuzu looked at the tall handsome man as he made his way through the crowd.  
“Hey baby” Ren didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Yuzu before laying a passionate kiss on her sweet lips.

Mei clenched her fists as she tried to keep her emotions in check.  
“Ren, Ren, over here” So many random guys and girls were pushing everyone out of the way as they tried to talk to Ren.  
Ren quickly clicked his fingers and body guards led him and all the girls back up to the VIP area.

They had a few more drinks at the bar, Ren explained how her wanted to surprise Yuzu and had come home early from his business trip.  
Mei watched closely every touch he placed on Yuzu, the way she would laugh but it was her smile, that Yuzu signature smile that just melted Mei’s heart every time.

Mei made her way to the bar to get another drink, she definitely felt like she needed it, she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Gina already holding 2 shots.  
Mei wordlessly took the shot “You o.k?”   
Gina was feeling drunk but she knew how Mei felt about Yuzu and she did genuinely care about Mei since they had become closer over the last few weeks.

“Im fine” Was the only response Mei could really get out at this time, she waved her hand to the bartender and he poured another round.  
After the shot they turned around as they watched the 2 couples dancing happily.

Harumin and Matsuri were in a intense lip lock as Yuzu and Ren moved to the beat of the song.  
Ren had his hands on Yuzus hips, she had her back facing him as he moved his hips in time with her, she had her arms above her head and around his neck as they continued to dance to the beat.

Unforgettable (Feat Swae Lee) French Montana playing in the background

“She looks happy” Mei spoke the words before she had even realised it.  
Gina followed Mei’s line of sight, she softened her expression as she spoke.  
“Yeah, I guess she does”

The song was coming to a end, Yuzu turned around in Ren’s hold and quickly kissed him.  
That was it for Mei, when Ren first arrived she thought she would try her best to get along with him, but Yuzu belonged to him now and she couldn’t bare being around them, she felt like her heart was breaking over and over again.

“I have to go” Mei quickly turned and made her way for the exit, she felt a hand pull her back.  
“Gina p-“ Mei stopped mid sentence as she saw Harumin looking at her with her hand around her wrist.  
“Prez, whats wrong?”  
Mei put her head down as she spoke.  
“Sorry Taniguch-san, its too painful”  
Mei pulled her hand back and went through the exit.

Yuzu opened her eyes and pulled back as she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
“Yuzucchi, you might wanna check on Mei, she left”  
Yuzu gave a confused expression as she spoke.  
“What do you mean? Why?”

“She left out that exit, I think Gina went after her” Harumin pointed to the door.  
Yuzu went to make her way to the exit as Ren gently grabbed her hand  
“Is everything o.k babe?”  
Yuzu gave a smile to her future husband as she spoke.  
“Yeah I’ll just go check on Mei and Gina to make sure they are alright”

Yuzu made her way outside the air was cold and fresh she turned to her right but the street was empty, she turned to her left when……….

“M…..Mei?” Yuzu couldn’t believe what she was seeing she felt like her heart stopped, Gina was up against the wall with her hands around Meis waist as her and Mei were locked in a kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED….

 

OK SO I DIDN’T REALLY SPELL CHECK WAS FEELING A BIT LAZY HAHA  
I WAS GONNA PUT THE ENTIRE SONGS IN LIKE I DO IN MY OTHER STORY ‘ONLY YOU’ BUT I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD KEEP IT LIKE THAT SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I DID PUT THE NAME OF THE SONGS THERE IF YOU WANNA SEARCH AND LISTEN TO THEM SOME TIME.  
ANYWAY, IM LOOKING FORWARD TO ANY REVIEWS, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Yuzu gripped her heart and it felt like it was breaking all over again. She wanted to turn around and leave. But her body wouldn’t move, even though she was screaming on the inside. It was like she was stuck in place and being forced to watched the exchange between the 2 in front of her.

Tears were about to fall when she heard a familiar voice behind her and a hand grab onto her own.  
“Do you two need a taxi?”  
Yuzu felt her body slowly relax as she turned her head to see Ren standing tall next to her as he spoke again.  
“Or I can get our driver to take you home?”

Mei quickly turned her head, she could see the pain in Yuzu’s eyes. She wanted to speak but Gina spoke first.  
“We will take this taxi right here.”   
Mei felt Gina pull her into the cab. Before she could say anything the door was closed and the taxi was driving away.

Mei turned her head in the taxi. All she could see was Yuzu holding onto Ren as the 2 made their way back inside.  
“I think it’s safe to say that Yuzu still has feelings for you Mei.” Gina tried to give the younger girl a smile but she could see the distress written all over Mei’s face.  
“She looked so hurt, I-“  
Mei couldn’t finish her sentence, she felt like she had hurt Yuzu all over again, which was most definitely the last thing she ever wanted to do to the blonde.

She turned her head to look out the window as she spoke in a low tone that Gina barely heard, even though they were sitting next to each other.  
“Was that really the best way to do things?”

15 MINUTES EARLIER….

Mei made her way outside, she couldn’t take it any longer in there.  
“Hey Mei, wait up.” Gina gave a concerned look as she made her way over to Mei.  
Mei held back the tears as she tried to hail a taxi for a ride home.  
“Whats wrong?” Gina stood in front of Mei as she waited for an answer.

“She’s moved on, I deserve this.” Mei couldn’t look Gina in the eye as she spoke.  
Gina gently grabbed Meis hand before she spoke.  
“You’re talking about Yuzu right?”   
Mei looked up to see Gina giving her a serious expression, she stood there speechless.

Gina turned her head as she heard the back door open and saw a glimpse of blonde hair.  
“Let’s test the theory then, shall we?”  
Before Mei could respond, Gina pulled her back until she felt her back touch the wall. Tthen, in seconds she closed the distance between their lips and wrapped her arms around Mei’s waist.

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

Yuzu was taking shot after shot., Aas soon as sheher and Ren returnedgot back inside Yuzu started drinking heavily and hadn't stopped.  
“Babe, I think you should slow down.” Ren looked at Yuzu with a calm and gentle smile.  
Yuzu looked into his eyes, she could honestly stare into his vibrant blue eyes for hours.  
Yuzu knew that he was only worried about her, she gently placed the shot glass down before she spoke.

“You’re right, sorry.”  
Ren quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde beauty before he spoke.  
“You don’t have to be sorry my love.”  
They shared a kiss, Yuzu quickly deepened the kiss which Ren happily returned with twice as much passion.  
As they pulled back Yuzu spoke first.  
“Can I stay at your place tonight?”

Ren let a small laugh escape his lips before he spoke.  
“We will be married and living together soon babe, what’s mine is yours. You don’t ever have to ask.”  
After dropping Harumin and Matsuri home, the soon to be wed couple made their way to Ren’s apartment.

Even though Yuzu had stayed over many times before, she was still amazed at how flash it was, it even had a elevator for his car.  
“Are you ok?”  
Ren wrapped his strong arms around Yuzu as he hugged her from behind.  
“This view always captivates me.” Yuzu looked out at the beautiful scenery, they were in the highest building apartment looking down at the entire city.

All the lights looked so beautiful at night. Yuzu linked her fingers with Ren. She let her body relax in his embrace as she closed her eyes as let her worries drift further and further away.  
-Ring Ring-

Both Ren and Yuzu looked down at the coffee table to see Ren’s phone light up, Yuzu recognised the name as one of Ren’s agents. She went to loosen her grip, knowing that he would have to take the call.  
Her eyes widened as she felt him pull her closer and tighten his grip.  
“Ren?”  
Yuzu turned in his embrace, bright emerald eyes met soft vibrant blues.  
“The call can wait, you’re more important my love.”

Yuzu crashed her lips onto his. Ren lifted her in one motion and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them over to the bed. After laying Yuzu on the bed Ren placed feather like kisses on her cheek down to her neck.  
“Ren” Yuzu spoke seductively as she felt a fire being ignited in her abdomen.  
She unbuttoned his shirt in record time.  
-Ring Ring-

-Sigh-  
Both sighed loudly, Ren quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed his phone.  
A huge smile grew on Yuzu’s face as she watched him switch it off and place it back down.  
“Now where were we?” Ren went to kiss Yuzu but stopped when he saw tears running down her cheeks.

“Yuzu, what’s wrong? Did I do-“  
Ren was cut off as Yuzu spoke.  
“I just love you so much Ren.”  
Moans and laughter could be heard from the apartment till early hours of the morning.

-Knock Knock-  
“Who could it be at this time in the morning?” Harumin spoke to herself as she dragged her feet to the door.  
-Knock Knock-  
“Yeah, yeah I’m coming!”  
Harumin swung the door open, she nearly slammed it shut but the look on the girl’s face almost made her feel sorry for her, almost.  
“Mei, what are you doing here?”

Mei was never really one for reading body language very well, but she could tell that Harumin was not very impressed to see her. She guessed that they must have stayed out longer than she and Gina. She looked totally hungover.

“S-sorry Taniguchi-san, I didn’t mean to wake you, but I need to speak to Yuzu.”  
Mei bowed politely as she waited for the other to speak.  
There was a long silence and Mei began to wonder if Harumin had heard her at all, so she went to ask again.  
“Is Yuzu t-“  
Mei was cut off as Harumin spoke.  
“I heard you the first time, I’m just trying to figure out why you want to see her.”  
Mei stood back up to see anger in the auburn haired girl’s eyes, she knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. If she was being totally honest she had hoped that it would be Yuzu to open the door.  
“I would like to explain last night to her, that is all.”  
Harumin shook her head before she spoke.  
“What is there to explain, you kissed another girl, you’re both not together anymore so it doesn’t matter.” Harumin took in a large breath she was trying her best to not lose it on the ex student council president but the task was proving rather difficult for her.

“I mean Yuzu is engaged, she will be Ren’s wife soon so you don’t need to explain anything.”  
That last sentence really stabbed Mei right in the heart, as if seeing Yuzu with someone else wasn’t already hard enough, but to have it thrown in her face again was just torture.  
Mei knew that there was no way Harumin would let her see Yuzu if she tried to use force.

Bowing again Mei spoke in a soft tone as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.  
“Yes I understand, but please I must really speak to her. I want her to hear things from my side, that is all.”  
As Mei stood back up Harumin looked straight into her eyes. Mei felt like she was in some kind of interrogation.

The stare down lasted for nearly 5 minutes before Harumin broke the silence.  
“Even if I wanted to help you out I can’t. She's not here, i’m guessing that she spent the night at Ren’s.”   
“I see.” was the only response that Mei could let escape her lips.  
Harumin could see the desperation in Mei’s eyes. She watched as Mei started to head back out. Just before Mei reached the corner Harumin yelled out to her.  
“Look as soon as she gets back I’ll tell her, ok?!”

Yuzu woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs.  
“Mmmmmm something smells yummy.” She wrapped herself in a sheet as she made her way to the kitchen.  
“Good morning my love, how did you sleep?” Ren pulled the chair out for Yuzu as he placed the last of the food on the table and took the seat across from her.  
“Perfect babe, thank you.”

The two ate as they discussed their upcoming timetables, Yuzu nearly dropped her knife and fork as she heard Ren speak.  
“What!? Really?” Yuzu couldn’t believe it.  
Ren had a huge smile as he continued to speak.  
“Yip, I just got off the phone with all the executives about an hour ago, everything is ready to be set in Hawaii from this Friday.”

Yuzu knew how hard Ren had been working for the new section to finally open up and now it seemed to be finally happening for him.  
“So I was thinking you should come with me to the Grand opening.” Ren took a sip from his coffee as he waited for Yuzu to soak in what he just said.  
“Really? Are you sure?” Yuzu started thinking about all the possible places that they could go.

“You can invite some friends if you want to as well, Ii’ll pay for everything”  
Yuzu nearly jumped out of her chair as she exclaimed.  
“Omg! Harumin is gonna flip, this is gonna be amazing!”  
Yuzu looked over to Ren to see a serious expression on his face.  
“What’s wrong Babe?”  
Yuzu grabbed Ren’s hand as she waited for him to speak.  
“I think you should know that there is a possibility that Mei will be there too.”

Ren saw Yuzu’s expression switch in a twist of pain and anger, he knew that she was trying not to show it but he knew Yuzu better then she knew herself.  
“Her Grandfather has bought shares of the company and is a partner in the project over there so I know that the Aihara’s will definitely be invited.”

Images of Gina and Mei flashed through Yuzu’s mind, she didn’t want Ren to see her get upset over Mei.  
Her eyes widened as she felt Ren’s thumb run just under her eye and wipe a tear away.  
“Sorry, I don’t know why Ii’m crying.” Yuzu tried to turn away but he held her in place as he spoke.  
“Yes, you do Yuzu and its o.k, you still love her, don’t you?”  
Yuzu looked back into those blue eyes that had given her so much love and made her feel so safe over the years. She could see that he was hurting just as much as she was in this moment.

She took in a large breath and placed her hand over his before she spoke.  
“Ren I…………”

TO BE CONTINUED…..

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DAMN I LOVE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER, DON’T YOU?  
WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AS I PROMISED TO YOU ALL AND WELL ALL I CAN SAY IS I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT , PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME. WORK HAS BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I’VE BEEN DOING DOUBLE SHIFTS SO I’M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAYS BUT IT IS 3:42AM HERE SO I’M OFF TO BED :)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
“Yuzu” Mei could barely speak as she tilted her head back and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair.  
“Mei” Hearing her name in the voice of the person she truly loved was sending chills down her spine. She waited so long for this time with Yuzu, and now that they were finally together she never wanted to it end.

Mei arched her back as she felt Yuzu’s tongue push deeper, each touch from the blonde reignited the fire in her abdomen over and over.  
Pleasure washed over her, she tried desperately to catch her breath.

“Mei, I love you” Yuzu was now hovering above the raven haired girl as she spoke, those three words that completely broke Mei down, she gazed longingly into Yuzu’s eyes..  
Those bright emeralds glistening in the night and that bright Yuzu signature smile that would melt Mei right where she was.  
“I love you too Yuzu”

She was finally able to say the words out loud, even now Mei couldn’t understand what took her so long to say them. Maybe if she had said them sooner none of this mess would have happened.  
Yuzu slowly leaned down, Mei closed her eyes as she waited for those soft beautiful lips to touch her own when………

-Gasp-  
“Yuzu!” Mei’s eyes shot open, she looked around the room to see that she was in the lounge room.  
‘I must have fallen asleep here’ Mei placed her fingers on her lips,  
‘Was it just a dream?’ Mei could still feel each spot that Yuzu had kissed her, she looked down at her lap as she felt something wet.  
“I’m crying?” Mei wiped her tears away and gripped her heart.

After cleaning herself up Mei checked her phone, she nearly dropped it when she saw that she had a message from Yuzu, after fumbling with it she was finally able to open the message.  
“Hey Mei, I hope you are feeling well. Can you meet me at Shiro’s restaurant tonight at 8pm?”

“Shit” Mei cursed as she checked the time, it was already 7:45pm, she quickly sent a txt back and raced out the door. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, no matter how much she tried to calm herself down she just couldn’t get it to relax.

The taxi drive felt like a lifetime, as soon as she paid for the fare Mei swiftly made her way inside.  
She was in such a daze she didn’t notice the Hostess standing at the front.  
Mei spun her head around as she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
“What?”   
The lady jumped a little as Mei spoke.

Keeping the smile on her face she spoke again.  
“Do you have a booking Miss?”  
Mei was quickly brought back to reality and she realised just how rude she had been.  
She quickly apologised as she went to speak when….

“Mei! Over here”  
Mei looked over to see Yuzu waving her hand in the air trying to get her attention.  
“My apologies, I didn’t realise you were with Miss Okogi” The Hostess quickly took Mei over to Yuzu’s table.

“Mei, thank you for meeting me”  
Mei took in the sight of her step-sister, she was wearing faded blue skinny jeans with a white singlet and a black leather jacket on top. With the usual Yuzu kind of accessories and make-up on point. Even though to some, Yuzu may look like she was dressed quite casual and plain, Mei thought that the young woman sitting across from her was beautiful.

“Its not a problem at all” Mei replied as the waiter came with drinks.  
“Oh I hope you dont mind but I ordered you green tea if thats o.k? Or if you wa-“  
Yuzu was cut off as Mei spoke softly.  
“Green tea is fine, thank you Yuzu”

After the waiter left both girls sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
Both with their own thoughts running through their minds.  
Yuzu was trying to think of the right words to say, she was always bad at trying to convey herself properly and mixing up her words, especially when it came to important moments like this.

Mei on the other hand didn’t even know where to begin, she was in such a rush to see Yuzu she didn’t even think about what she would say when she was actually face to face with the blonde.

“Sorry” Mei broke the silence with one word.  
Yuzu gave her a confused expression as she spoke back.  
“Huh? Sorry for what?”  
Mei held her cup tight as she spoke again.  
“For everything, iv’e caused you nothing but trouble”  
Mei looked into Yuzu’s eyes as she continued to speak.  
“Then when Gina kissed me she really caught me off guard. I mean I know you dont love me anymore I-“

Yuzu caught Mei’s attention as she spoke softly but loud enough for the raven haired girl to hear.  
“I do love you”  
Mei was speechless, she even forgot what she was saying. All she could do was stare into Yuzu’s beautiful bright emerald eyes.

After what felt like forever of silence Mei was finally able to get the words out.  
“You do?”  
Shock was on Yuzu’s face as she answered her step-sister.  
“Yeah, well I never said that I didn’t, but……..”  
Mei’s heart sank as she heard the last word leave Yuzu’s mouth.

EARLIER THAT MORNING WITH REN AND YUZU….

Yuzu took in a large breath and placed her hand over his before she spoke.  
“Ren I…………”

“Its ok babe, take your time” Ren pulled Yuzu into a hug and held her tight, he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt, he slowly rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down.

The 2 lovers stood in a comfortable silence for some time, neither of them wanting to let go of each other.  
“I love you” Yuzu spoke into his chest as she squeezed a little more harder.  
“I know” Ren kissed the top of her head after he spoke.

Yuzu finally calmed herself down, she pulled back a little but still kept her arms around the handsome young man in front of her.  
She looked deep into his eyes, she could see just how much he loved her. She placed a hand on his cheek as she spoke in a soft tone.

“I dont know what to do, I thought I had given up on my love for Mei, but I guess I was wrong”  
Yuzu felt so guilty, she wasn’t worthy to have Ren’s unconditional love she went to pull her hands back but was surprised when he pulled her into a kiss instead.

The kiss was slow, it wasn’t sexual but both of them could feel the emotions coming from each other. After slowly pulling back, Ren looked Yuzu straight in the eye as he spoke.  
“First loves are always hard babe”  
He then guided both of their hands down to Yuzu’s heart as he spoke again.  
“What does your heart tell you?”

Yuzu looked down at their hands together. She could see the engagement ring that Ren proposed to her with and a smile grew on her face.  
“What are you thinking right now?” Yuzu looked up as Ren spoke.

With her smile growing wider she spoke.  
“I was just thinking about when you proposed and our future together”

“Are you sure this is what you want? I dont want you to feel pressured into anything”  
Ren kept Yuzu in his gaze as he spoke. Yuzu felt so lucky to have met him, she couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend if she tried.

He always was considerate of her feelings and never made Yuzu feel bad about herself. He was never shy to show his affection to her and if Yuzu had to be honest it was also one of the things she loved about him the most. Honest, Loyal and caring were only a few of the attributes that made Yuzu fall in love with him.

“I love Mei, but she hurt me and I do love you. I mean I really do I just-“  
Ren cut in, he could see that Yuzu was getting overly emotional again.  
“You should talk to her babe, I think you both need some kind of closure”

Shock was written all over Yuzu’s face as she tried to make sure that she heard correctly.  
“R….Really?”  
“Of course, I trust you and I think this is something you need to do”  
Ren kissed her on the cheek after he spoke. Yuzu was still in shock as she looked into his blue eyes before she spoke.  
“What about you?”  
“I’ll be right here whenever you need me”

BACK TO MEI AND YUZU….

“But?” Mei repeated the last word Yuzu had spoken about 30 seconds ago.  
Yuzu saw her phone light up showing that she had a txt message from Ren. She could clearly see the wallpaper she had set, it was a selfie that her and Ren took together when they went away on Holiday over a year ago.

Yuzu returned her attention to Mei as she spoke.  
“I have promised myself to Ren and even though I still love you Mei I can only offer you my love as a step-sister”  
Yuzu felt a lump in her throat, but she felt that this was what was best for everyone.

Mei took in a deep breath to calm herself before she looked Yuzu straight in the eye as she spoke.  
“Yuzu can I ask you something?”  
“Of course, you can ask anything Mei”

Yuzu watched as a small smile grew on Mei’s face before she spoke again.  
“Kiss me”

TO BE CONTINUED….

AND YIP IM GONNA STOP THERE EVERYBODY :)  
GEEZ IM ON FIRE :) I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ALL THIS EXTRA ENERGY IS COMING FROM BUT IM JUST ROLLING WITH IT LOL

ONLY ONE MORE WEEK AWAY THEN I CAN FINALLY GO HOME, NOTHING BEATS THE FEELING OF BEING HOME :)  
ANYWAY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN ENCOURAGING ME FROM THE START.

I WILL BE UPDATING MAGICAL LOVE OR MARRIED LIFE FIRST, IT WILL BE A SURPRISE.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Both sat in silence as they stared into each others eyes.  
Yuzu’s thoughts were in overdrive with so many different emotions making her mind spin like a whirlwind.  
She tore her eyes away from Mei and looked off to the side as she spoke.  
“S….Sorry Mei, I cant”

Any last bit of hope that was in Meis heart shattered, she went to speak when…  
-Ring-  
Both Yuzu and Mei’s phones started ringing. They both quickly answered.  
“Mama?”“Father?”

Mei couldn’t really remember much after the phone call with her father. She looked down at her hand tightly clutched onto Yuzu’s.Ah, how she missed Yuzu’s warmth, her touch. Mei never wanted to let go.  
“Mei, we are here”  
Yuzu’s voice quickly brought Mei back to reality.

She looked up to catch a glimpse of Yuzu’s soft, caring emerald eyes. She had already opened the door to reveal her unconscious Grandfather laying on a Hospital bed.  
Her Father and step-mother were already at his side. Mei let Yuzu gently guide her to his bedside where she looked down at the oldest Aihara.

Ume pulled Mei and Yuzu into a hug and rubbed their backs.  
“He had another heart attack” Ume spoke as she pulled away from the 2 girls.  
A few hours passed, Sho and Mei sat in silence in the room. Yuzu and Ume had left to get everyone some coffee.

Mei took in the sight of her frail looking Grandfather, his aged skin right down to his grey hair, she thought about how she could count how many times she had seen him smile on one hand since she could remember.

A few minutes later and the sound of Ume and Yuzu talking could be heard as they approached. Mei eagerly turned in her seat but her heart sank immediately as she witnessed Yuzu’s hands intertwined with those of Ren.  
Mei felt herself giving the tall handsome young man a death glare as he entered the room. But his next sentence made her turn towards her Grandfather with sadness in her eyes.

“Sho, Mei i’m terribly sorry about Mr Aihara, on behalf of myself and all the Hatichi family I hope he makes a fast recovery” Ren bowed respectfully, Sho quickly thanked Ren on behave of the Aihara family.  
The Doctor came in to explain that he would be in Hospital for a few days and probably wouldn’t awake till tomorrow at the earliest.

Mei kept stealing side glances of Yuzu, she noticed how Yuzu and Ren never let go of their hands as they talked with everyone in the room.  
Yuzu’s smile was so bright Mei felt like she could melt at the sight of it.

“Mei?” Yuzu called.  
Mei realised she had been day dreaming and was the only one in the room as everyone made their way to the exit.  
She turned her attention to the blonde standing in the doorway, one hand still holding onto Ren’s as he was in a conversation with Ume and Sho.

“Do you need a ride home?” Yuzu asked as she nervously scratched the back of her head.  
The events of the day had changed so quickly she wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling.

“I’ll bring the car around babe” Ren quickly interjected as he kissed her on the cheek and said his goodbyes.  
“Thank you but i’ll be fine” Mei simply stated, she wanted to be alone she wasn’t in the mood to be with anyone right now.  
Mei could have sworn that she saw disappointment in Yuzu’s eyes before she moved to leave.

“Yuzu, are you happy?” Mei mentally scolded herself as the words left her mouth before she could register what she was doing. The words left her mouth faster then she could register actually saying them.

Yuzu turned and looked down to the hallway that Ren had just left, a smile automatically spread across her face as she turned back to Mei and gave her answer.  
“Yeah, I really am Mei”  
Mei searched those beautiful emerald eyes, but she knew that Yuzu was telling the truth, plus she was never one to lie.

She felt her heart constrict in pain but Yuzu’s happiness was all that she ever wanted right? Even if that happiness meant not being with her.  
“I see” Was the only reply she could share in the awkward moment.

The next few days passed quickly. Yuzu rang Mei a couple of times to check that she was o.k.  
Mei’s Grandfather was finally home but put on strict orders to lighten his work load.

“Hmmmmmmmm” Harumin looked at her best friend from across the table.  
“Just Hmmmmmm? Thats all you have?” Yuzu replied as she waited eagerly for the auburn haired girl to explain a bit more.

Due to the recent emergency with Mei’s Grandfather, Yuzu never got the chance to tell Harumin what had happened before she and Mei received the phone calls from their parents.

And so, now the 2 best friends were in the comfort of their apartment, Yuzu could finally reveal everything.

“I think you did the right thing Yuzucchi” Harumin knew that this was a touchy topic for the blonde.  
Yuzu let out another long sigh before she spoke.  
“I cant believe she asked me for a kiss, what about her husband?”

Yuzu saw Harumin’s expression faulted for a second, she sat upright in her chair before she spoke.  
“Harumin?”  
Both Yuzu and Harumin never kept secrets from each other for three reasons. One, because they didn’t believe in lying in general and two, because they could both read each other like a open book and three, well they are both pretty bad liars.

Just having Yuzu intensely looking at her as she said her name was enough to break Harumin down in seconds.  
“Well, the Prez never got married”  
“WHAT!?” Yuzu jumped out of her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

“Yeah, Big Sis, told me a while ago, apparently it was suddenly called off a few days before the wedding date”  
Harumin eyes went wide as she saw tears starting to run down Yuzu’s cheeks.  
It broke her heart to see her friend so distressed. She was the kindest, most caring and loyal person she had ever met and she wanted nothing but happiness for Yuzu, she really deserved it.

Harumin opened her mouth to speak but Yuzu interrupted catching her off guard.  
“Thanks for telling me Harumin, I need to get ready”  
Harumin sat speechless as she watched Yuzu retreat into her room.

Before they knew it, it was already time to leave and everyone was getting ready to board the Hatichi’s Private Jet.  
“This always amazes me Yuzucchi, Ren really is amazing” Harumin looked around the jet as she took her seat.  
“Where is Ren anyway Yuzu-onee?” Matsuri took a seat and stretched her legs out after she spoke.  
Yuzu looked longingly out the window as she answered her childhood friend back.  
“He had to leave yesterday to prepare a few things”

The flight was less lively then usual. Both Matsuri and Harumin were concerned for their friend as Yuzu spent most of the flight with her head phones on looking out the window.  
“I’ll talk with her when we get the hotel” Harumin looked to Yuzu then back to Matsuri as she spoke.

After landing the 3 girls made their way out of the airport until they heard a familiar voice.  
“Yuzu, Harumi, Matsuri what great timing”

All three girls turned to see Ume, Sho and Mei walking towards them.  
“Mama I thought you were staying back in Japan” Yuzu spoke in a less cheerful voice then usual.  
Ignoring her daughters question, Ume asked a question of her own.  
“Yuzu are you alright? You seem down” Ume knew her daughter very well.

Yuzu quickly shook her hands in front of her hands as she spoke.  
“I’m fine Mama, i’ll feel better after I eat something”  
Yuzu took in a deep breath before she spoke again.  
“Hi Papa, Mei” The last word was barely a whisper as Yuzu avoided eye contact with Mei.

‘Just smile, everything is fine’ Yuzu kept repeating to herself before she continued walking.  
They all shared a Limousine as they were driven to their Hotel.  
During the Limo ride Yuzu tried her best to act like her usual cheery self, but even she knew that she wasn’t fooling anyone.

Everyone looked at one another as Yuzu nearly ran out of the Limo as soon as it stopped.  
“Yuzu, where are you going? What about lunch?” Ume called out to her daughter.  
Quickly turning around Yuzu answered her concerned mother.  
“I just need to freshen up Mama, start without me, i’ll be down soon” Before Ume could say another word Yuzu was already entering the elevator.

Standing next to the Limo Mei watched until Yuzu was no longer in sight.  
“Geez something is really bugging Yuzu-onee today” Matsuri gave Mei a side look as she spoke.  
“She has been like that since the other day, I should probably go talk to her”  
Harumin started to make her way towards the elevator when she felt a gentle pull of the side of her shirt.

Looking down at the ground with a nervous expression Mei slowly pulled her hand back as she spoke.  
“Taniguchi-san, do you mind if I go talk with her instead?”  
“No way Mei yo-“ Matsuri was silenced as Harumin put her in a head lock, looking at Mei she wandered if that would be a good idea.

Yuzu lay on her bed as thoughts were running through her mind.   
‘Things could have been different, maybe if we-‘ Yuzu’s train of thought stopped as she heard a knock at the door.

She knew that it would have to be Harumin. She opened the door already trying to think of some kind of excuse.  
“Haru, i’m fine rea-“ Yuzu stopped mid sentence as she laid eyes on the person in front of her.  
Neither of them said anything as they just stood in silence.  
“Are you going to invite me in Yuzu?” Mei softly asked, since the blonde hadn’t said a word after her sentence faded from her lips.

Quickly recomposing herself Yuzu’s expression turned cold as ice.  
“What do you want Mei?”  
Mei was caught off guard with the icy greeting. She recomposed herself before responding to the upset blonde.

“I came to see if your o.k an-“  
Mei was cut off as Yuzu turned her back to walk away as she spoke.  
“NOW you wanna see if I’m o.k? Its a bit late for that.” It was quiet but harsh. Mei’s heart ached as she heard every word. But this was important, she channeled all her strength to continue and stepped forward.

She wanted to explain but Yuzu interrupted again with pain in her voice. Yuzu spoke quietly, and there was no denying how hurt she felt as her voice wavered.

“Why didn’t you come back to me Mei?”  
The raven haired girl took another step toward the woman she loved. But she was stopped in her tracks as Yuzu turned to face her.

With tears running down her face Yuzu looked straight into Mei’s eyes.  
Despite her tears she was still so beautiful.

“You didn’t get married DID you?”  
Mei’s heart broke at the sight of Yuzu’s tear stained cheeks.  
She took in a quick breath before she tried to answer.  
“I couldn’t, I-“

Yuzu cut in with a shaky voice.  
“You nn-never wanted me, did you?”  
Yuzu brought her hands to her face, she couldn’t bare the sight of Mei anymore.  
Mei took another step, her face only centimetres from her blonde ex lover.  
“Yuzu I-“

Yuzu felt Meis breath on her cheek, she pulled her hands down as she interrupted what Mei was about to say.  
“No Mei, FIVE years!! For FIVE years you just up and left me behind. You could have come back to me but you MMPH!!!”  
Mei crashed her lips onto Yuzu’s, it had been years since she felt those soft beautiful lips on her own, how she missed each touch from the blonde when…..

-SLAP-

Mei placed her hand on her cheek now turning red from Yuzu's slap.  
“Don’t touch me Mei, you dont have that right anymore”  
Mei could see troubled anger in Yuzu’s eyes ‘She really does hate me’ Mei thought as she tried to block out the pain from the slap.

Yuzu took a few steps back, feeling overwhelmed.  
Her eyes widened as Mei stepped forward, each step she would take back was another step forward that Mei would take until Mei reached out and grabbed both of Yuzu’s hands with her own.

“Let go of-“ Yuzu was cut off as Mei spoke.  
“I did come back to you..”  
Mei looked down as she continued to speak.  
“Yuzu you were the only person I wanted to see when the wedding was called off. I couldn’t think of anyone else but you”

“No more lies Mei, I CANT take it”   
Yuzu pulled her hands back and moved to walk away but the sound of Mei’s soft voice kept her motionless, almost like time stopped temporarily.  
“Your University entrance ceremony”

Confusion overtook Yuzu’s expression as she wondered,’What the hell does my entrance ceremony have to do with any of this?’ 

Mei put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a heart shaped hair clip as she tilted her head up as if she was recalling a memory and she whispered “I still remember it like it was yesterday…”

“My hair clip how did you….” Yuzu stopped halfway through her sentence as she tried to make sense of what Mei was saying.

As if she didn’t hear Yuzu, Mei continued.  
“You were wearing black faded skinny jeans with your favourite orange t-shirt”  
Mei smiled to herself as she visualised that day five years ago. Then, she took another step forward and placed the hair clip in Yuzu’s hand as she continued her trip down memory lane.

“You wore your usual make-up, but honestly, I never thought you needed any make up. I’ve always admired your natural beauty. The wind was strong that day and blew that hair cilp out of your hair.”

Yuzu looked down to the hair clip then to Mei before she was finally able to speak.

“Y….You were there? Then why didn’t you come to me?” Yuzu’s heart was aching, she didn’t know weather to be upset with the ex student council president or not.  
“I was going to return the clip to you, but then I saw you laughing and smiling with some friends and I thought that your life would be better without me in it”

As she said those last few words, she looked down. Before Mei knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks and to the ground.  
She went to wipe them clear but a hand stopped her.

“Mei?” Yuzu looked straight into those vibrant purple orbs. In that moment, Mei could have sworn that Yuzu could see into her soul. She stayed quiet as she listened to Yuzu continue.  
She stayed quiet as Yuzu spoke again.

“My life is nothing without you in it”

Yuzu felt like she had no control over her body, both her hands had found their way on either side of Mei’s face and she found herself leaning closer to the raven haired girl until…..

-RING-

Both jumped at the sound of Yuzu’s phone ringing.  
‘Really!? At all the times her phone could ring’ Mei felt her heart beat racing.  
Yuzu quickly answered and pulled away from Mei.

“Ren?”  
Yuzu looked up at Mei, it was as if they were trying to speak through their eyes.  
Meis eyes traveled to Yuzu’s finger, Rens engagement ring still shining brightly.  
‘Yuzu’s engaged, what am I thinking!?’ Mei mentally scalded herself, then the words that Yuzu yelled at her earlier started to repeat in her head.  
‘Dont touch me Mei, you don't have that right anymore’ Mei could feel more tears threatening to fall.

She felt like she was going to start hyperventilating.

Taking in a large breath, Mei turned and looked for an exit, she felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. But she felt she had to leave.  
“Mei?”  
Mei turned to see Yuzu pulling the phone away from her ear with a concerned look on her face.  
“I’ll see you at lunch Yuzu”   
Not giving Yuzu the chance to say anything in return, Mei made her way back to the others.  
“Babe?……………..Babe?……………….Yuzu?”  
Yuzu looked back at her phone, she totally forgot that Ren was talking to her on the other side.  
“Sorry Babe, what was it you said?”

Everyone had ordered their lunch and eating as they conversed with each other.  
“Mei did Yuzu say if she would be down soon?” Ume asked her step-daughter as she had a sip from her beer. But before she could answer the sound of Yuzu’s cheerful voice hit their ears.

“Sorry i’m late everyone, I had to organise a few things with Ren”  
Everyone was surprised to see Yuzu in a more happier mood then before.  
“Wow Yuzu-onee, you seem like your in a better mood then before, you and Mei must have had a great talk” Matsuri gave her usual devilish smirk and wink before she took a bite of her food.

Both step-sisters had a light shade of red covering their cheeks.  
Yuzu quickly shoved food in her mouth while Mei sipped on her tea.

During lunch Yuzu learnt that Sho and Mei had come to the event on behalf of their Grandfather/Father. Ume of course came as a last minute decision requested by Sho.

Before they knew it, the time to leave for the event had arrived.  
Everyone was looking stunning with Sho wearing a jet black business suit and Ume in a beautiful black dress and designer heels. Mei had never seen her step mother dress up before but the sight of her was beautiful.

Harumin was in a dark red dress, heels and accessories and make-up spot on with Matsuri in a dark blue dress and heels.  
Mei gave everyone a confused expression as they all seemed to be staring at her, she went to speak but it was her father that spoke first.  
“Mei, you look beautiful”   
Mei looked over herself, she didn’t really think much of it. She was wearing a light pale blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly and was showing skin in all the right places, her hair was half up and her heels helped to show off her her perfect long legs.

“Thank you father” Was all that Mei could reply.  
“Is Mei trying to give Yuzu-onee a heart attack or what?” Matsuri whispered into her girlfriends ear. Harumin could only nod as she moved over for Mei to enter the Limo.  
“Where is Yuzu?” Mei asked as she looked at the occupants of the vehicle.  
“ohh Yuzu had to go early with Ren to meet some people or something” Ume flashed her step-daughter a wide smile as she spoke.

Yuzu was at the entrance with her future husband greeting everyone as they arrived.  
She saw the familiar Limo pull up her jaw nearly dropped open as she saw Mei exit and step onto the long red carpet.  
Both girls had locked eyes on each other immediately and neither of them planned on breaking eye contact.  
Mei took each step gracefully, she could feel people staring at her but she only cared about one pair of eyes that were on her at the moment.

Mei found the sight of Yuzu breathtaking.  
Yuzu was wearing a gorgeous yellow summers dress, her hair was up in a stylish bun showing off her slender neck. Everything about her ensemble from ear rings, accessories to her heels was perfect.

Mei knew that Yuzu would have put a lot of thought into this outfit and she thought that the older girl looked nothing but radiant.  
Her eyes travelled up and her heart felt like it stopped for a second as she saw Yuzu’s arms linked with Ren.

She thought to herself how the 2 looked like the perfect couple and that they could be models.  
Ren was in a immaculate dark blue suit which complimented Yuzu’s yellow perfectly, his hair was slicked back, his smile was just as wide as Yuzu’s as they were greeting people.

Yuzu could see Mei, Ume and Sho approaching, she knew for sure that if she wasn’t holding on to Ren right now that she would probably fall over.  
“Good evening, thank you very much for coming” Ren shook hands with Sho. Yuzu and Mei were standing infront of each other.

Matsuri and Harumin were a few steps behind as they watched the scene infront of them.  
“Geez they are pretty much undressing each other with their eyes” Matsuri spoke as she looked from the 2 step-sisters to her girlfriend.  
Harumin felt her stomach turn, she had a bad feeling about this. Without taking her eyes off the 2 beauties in front of her she spoke.  
“Its gonna be a long night”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

GEEZ EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SO HECTIC AND CRAZY AND NOW IM SICK :(   
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, HAPPY READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

There was a awkward silence between the 2 girls as they just stood in front of each other.  
“Y….You look beautiful Mei” Yuzu finally got the words out, she gripped Ren’s suit tighter as she let out the breath she had been holding since she saw Mei exit the Limo.

“You look breathtaking Yuzu” A bright red blush spread right across Mei’s face and up to the tips of her ears. ‘Did I really just say that out loud’ 

Both girls were brought out of their trance as Ume stepped in. In a playful tone she eased the awkwardness a bit by asking, “What about your dear old mother Yuzu”  
With a beautiful Yuzu smile she gave her mum a hug and replied.  
“You look beautiful too Mama, thank you for coming”

After the awkward moment everyone was taken to their seats.  
Mei sat with everyone at the main table, it was a circular one closest to the stage.  
“Where did Yuzucchi go?” Harumin questioned as she looked around the huge room for her friend.  
“There she is” Matsuri pointed to Yuzu who was still holding onto Ren’s arm as they seemed to be in a conversation with some important people.

After some time it seemed that the presentation was about to start. All of the most powerful and rich people were there and the amount of paparazzi trying to record or do interviews was starting to get on Yuzu’s nerves. 

Mei watched as Ren and Yuzu were nearing the table. She watched every move this man made but she couldn’t fins any faults. He gracefully pulled out the chair for Yuzu, as soon as she sat down he kissed her on the cheek and stated.  
“I’ll be back soon babe. Its about to start”

Yuzu turned her attention to the company at the table.  
‘Did this have to be the only seat left!?’ Yuzu felt her face get hot. Sitting next to Mei, she couldn’t help but look at the raven haired girl and blush.  
‘She’s still as beautiful as ever’ She thought, then…  
“Ow!” Yuzu rubbed her leg, she then looked up at who had kicked her.

She was met with Harumin and Matsuri both giving her death stares, she locked eyes with Harumin who seemed to be looking at her then up behind her then back to her again.  
Yuzu turned her head to see what Harumin was looking at.

Guilt immediately came over her as she saw Ren taking the stage and about to start his speech.  
Yuzu rubbed her thumb over her ring as thought back to when she first met her dashing fiancé.

4 YEARS AGO….

Yuzu had made a lot of friends at her University. As much as she had improved her grades and studying she still also loved going out every weekend.

Going out and drinking was the only way she could forget Mei and ignore her heart break. One of the regular bars that Yuzu would visit was where she met Gina and the 2 would meet up every Friday and Saturday night and party till early hours of the morning.

Gina was a bit feisty and tend to get into a lot of fights or ‘disagreements’ as she would call it. But she always spoke her mind and even saved Yuzu a few times from some drunken assholes.  
But this night was different, after leaving the bar Yuzu and Gina found that they were being followed by a couple of guys.

This wasn’t the first time and as usual Gina went to ‘deal’ with them.  
But it all quickly went south as 2 more cars pulled up with more guys with bats and weapons showed up.  
“This isn’t really the time to make a phone call!” Yuzu yelled at her friend who seemed to be trying to tell someone what was going on.

“Come on now, we just wanna have some fun” One guy stepped forward, Gina managed to get a few good hits in before she was knocked to the ground.  
Yuzu got hit a few times, one of the guys ripped her shirt as he spoke.  
“Aren’t you a cutie, how about you come with me?”

Yuzu had tears running down her face, she quickly sobered up, she closed her eyes as she waited for what was about to happen next when she heard car tyres screeching.  
“Argh!”  
-Crash-

“Are you 2 o.k?” The voice was soft and gentle.  
Yuzu opened her eyes to see vibrant blue orbs looking at her.  
“Geez what took you so long?” Gina spoke from behind Yuzu. Beofre she knew it the handsome young man was helping her to her feet, she blushed terribly as she realised she was standing in the street in her bra.

He quickly took his shirt off and wrapped it around Yuzu as he answered Gina back.  
“A thank you would be nice you know sis”  
He then looked at Yuzu with a smile as he spoke again.  
“Hi, i’m Ren Hatichi”

BACK TO THE PRESENT…

They had been together for 3 years now and if Yuzu had to really think about it they were some of the happiest years of her life.  
They had their fair share of fights and arguments like any couple would but Yuzu had to admit that Ren made her feel love again when she thought that it would never be possible again.

She quickly glanced over to Mei for a second then back Ren as she thought to herself.  
‘I see, I understand it now’   
Yuzu was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she heard her name.  
“I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for my beautiful bride to be Yuzuko Okogi”

Yuzu felt all the blood rush to her head, everyone was looking at her. The entire audience started clapping and gesturing her to join her man on stage.  
A smile grew on her face Ren left the stage to get her.  
After a few questions about the project it looked like things were finally settling down.

“Any more questions?” Ren spoke as he looked out to the sea of reporters.  
“Yes, Mr Hatichi when are you and Miss Okogi here going to tie the knot”  
Yuzu felt Ren lightly squeeze her hand before he spoke.  
“I cant give you the exact date but how about we just say soon?” Yuzu looked up a Ren, their eyes meeting each others. He still has the same kind, soft caring aura about him, Yuzu always felt safe and secure around him.

Yuzu was caught off guard as a reporter directed a question at her.  
“Miss Okogi is it true that Ren like’s to sing in his free time?”  
Ren let out a small laugh before he answered the question.  
“Haha now who told you that”  
All eyes were on Yuzu as they waited for her answer, then with a flawless smile she spoke.  
“Ren is an amazing singer, I wish he would do it more often”

“Mr Hatichi will you sing us something tonight?”  
Ren looked over to Yuzu, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
“Thanks babe”  
Yuzu gave a quick kiss on the cheek as she answered back.  
“Anytime babe” 

He cleared his throat before he spoke again.  
“Maybe later, are there anymore questions about the project?”

“Ahhhhh thats so tiring” Yuzu sat down as she let out a long sigh.  
Yuzu had always been a people person but the reporters and endless interviews really were overwhelming for her. She made a mental note to thank Ren after, he let her sneak out while he distracted them for a bit.

“It really is beautiful out here, despite the repoters” Yuzu looked up to the night sky.  
“The stars seem more brighter here” She spoke to herself as she admired the view.  
“They are, aren’t they”

Yuzu nearly jumped as she heard that familiar voice.  
“Mei, I didn’t know anyone was out here” Yuzu tried to act as normal as possible but the sound of her heart beating in her ears was distracting her.

“I needed some fresh air, Father is meeting a lot of possible investors and it was getting too crowded in there” Mei looked up at the sky as well.  
“Yeah, no matter how many of these things I go to, I can never get used to all the attention and camera’s in my face”

Yuzu stretched out her arms and took a large breath in , she took a side look at Mei and instantly felt her cheeks heat up.  
‘Gorgeous’   
“Yuzu?” Yuzu was snapped out of her thoughts as she realised that she had been staring at Mei for far too long.

Yuzu went to speak but Mei was the one to talk first.  
“I’m glad that you found someone that makes you happy, Ren seems like an amazing man”  
Each word felt like a hot iron going down her throat, as much as Mei hated to admit it, even she could see how much Ren loved Yuzu.

Mei gripped her dress as she tried to steady her breathing, she could feel Yuzu’s bright emerald eyes locked on her and she knew that if she looked into them that all of her resolve would crumble.  
“Thanks Mei” Yuzu on the other hand was a mess inside, she felt happy and grateful that Mei had acknowledged her relationship with Ren but at the same time she felt something else and she didn’t quite know how to word it.

“When we return to Japan I will be leaving” Mei kept her head down and voice soft as she spoke.  
Yuzu couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“What!? What do you mean your leaving?”  
Mei was crumbling on the inside she slowly stood up as she spoke again.  
“I just wanted you to hear it from me first and not someone else”  
‘Look at me Mei, why won’t she look at me?’ Yuzu thought to herself as she kept her eyes locked on the beauty standing in front of her.

Mei went to leave but Yuzu gently grabbed her wrist.  
“Mei I only just got you back you can’t leave” Yuzu’s voice was nearly a whisper.  
Mei shot her head up as she felt something wet drop onto her hand.  
“Yuzu” She couldn’t stop her eyes from looking straight into those greens.

Those genuine green eyes that always spoke nothing but the truth to her.  
But then it hit her, those eyes, lips, skin, all of it didn’t belong to her anymore, Yuzu wasn’t her’s anymore.

With a heavy heart Mei pulled her hand back as she spoke.  
“I’m sorry Yuzu, it’s for the best, there is nothing you could say to change my mind”  
She turned and took her first step away, then a second then……  
“Kiss Me”

Mei stopped in her tracks, she honestly thought that she misheard. With her back still facing the breath taking blonde she asked for confirmation.  
“What did you say?”  
Without hesitation the words left Yuzu’s mouth.  
“Kiss me Mei”

Within seconds Mei turned around and latched her lips on to Yuzu’s.  
The kiss was like no other kiss they had shared before.  
Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei’s waist as she pulled her closer, Mei placed her arms around Yuzu’s neck as she deepened the kiss.

5 Years of built up emotions were released in a single kiss. Tears were running down the cheeks of both girls as they moaned into each others mouths.

“Hey!”  
Yuzu and Mei both felt like they were pulled from out of a dream as they turned to the person who interrupted their moment.  
Both girls eyes widened, Yuzu quickly stood in front of Mei as she spoke.  
“What do you want?”

“Give me all your money and jewellery, now!” He yelled as he pointed the gun at them.  
Yuzu kept her hands up as she spoke calmly.  
“o.k, just be calm, we will give you everything we have”

The man looked highly agitated as he watched their every move. They had taken all their jewellery off, when suddenly there was a sound in the bushes nearby and….  
-BANG-  
“YUZU!”  
Mei screamed as she was pushed to the ground.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

OK SORRY GUYS BUT I KNOW YOU WANT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES UPDATED BUT I KEEP GETTING IDEAS FOR THIS ONE SO I JUST GO WHERE EVER MY CREATIVENESS TAKES ME :)

I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND IM SORRY (NOT SORRY HAHA)  
BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, AND HAPPY READING.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

“No, no, no, no, there’s too much blood!” Yuzu tried to keep pressure on the two gunshot wounds. Her tears fell non-stop.

 

“Damn it!” 

She yelled out as she leaned her face against the side of her arm in a attempt to wipe the tears away. They were blurring her vision but she knew if she moved her hands now, it would be the end of Ren.

“It’s ok……my…love.”   
A hand reached up and gently stroked Yuzu’s cheeks, wiping the tears away for her. She looked down into those vibrant blue eyes before she spoke with a shaky voice.

“Don’t t…..talk, save y…your energy.”

Mei’s eyes were locked on the couple before her. She was still trying to process exactly what happened. It all occurred so quickly that she didn’t have time to react.

5 MINUTES EARLIER….

“YUZU!” Mei screamed as she was pushed to the ground. The sound of the gun being fired filled the air, then Mei felt a body fall upon her.

“Yuzu?” She saw Yuzu on the ground next to her. Then, she looked up to see Ren standing in front of them both with his hand over his chest.

“Are you crazy!? I just shot y-“ The gunman didn’t get to finish his sentence as Ren leapt forward and gave him a right hook when suddenly…..

-BANG!-

A second shot was fired.  
“REN!” Yuzu went to move towards her fiancé but Mei quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

“No, Yuzu you could get hurt!”

“I don’t care!”

Mei’s eyes widened at Yuzu’s exclamation. She looked into Yuzu’s tear filled eyes and saw that the blonde was definitely in love with this man.

-THUD-

Ren had knocked the gunman out cold.

“Ren???” 

Yuzu looked as if the world was about to end, as she waited for him to turn around. Even with one hand on his chest and his other hand on his stomach, Ren still managed to warmly smile at his fiancée before falling to his knees, down to the ground.

Security heard the commotion, called an ambulance and were already taking the gunman into custody. Meanwhile, Yuzu remained at Ren’s side trying to provide emergency first aid.

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

“What is taking so long?!?!” 

Yuzu’s cry brought Mei out of her trance.

“I will check the location of the ambulance now ma’am.” One man stumbled with his phone before he quickly dialed a number.

After a few more minutes the ambulance finally arrived and rushed the handsome young man to the hospital.

“Yuzu?”

No answer

“Yuzu?”

Nothing, not even a single sound. A hand went on her shoulder before repeating her name again.

“Yuzu.”

Yuzu looked up into Mei’s eyes, she was holding a cup of coffee out for her.

“Thank you Mei.”

Mei sat down next to her step-sister. She felt awkward as they sat in a deafening silence. Yuzu was always the talkative one out of the two. But since they sat down in the waiting room the blonde hadn’t spoken one word. She only stared at the same spot on the wall.

 

Everyone arrived at the hospital and awaited any news from a doctor.

“Family for Hatichi?” A tall woman wearing a doctor’s coat appeared at the waiting room entrance.

“Yes! How is he?” Yuzu jumped forward as she waited for the doctor’s explanation.

“He’s stable at the moment. One bullet just missed his heart but the other one is proving to be more difficult.” 

She flipped through a few pages on her clipboard before she continued.

“The second one pierced straight through the pyloric region of his stomach and has wedged itself in his spine. We will need next of kin’s approval to conduct the surgery.”

“Can’t you wait until he is awake?” Ume grabbed ahold of Yuzu’s hand as she spoke.  
“We can, but the longer we delay the procedure, the more damage the bullet could cause. We really need an answer as soon as possible.”

“May I see him?” Yuzu had a serious expression on her face as she pleaded with the doctor.

The doctor gave a warm smile before she led Yuzu to Ren’s room.

Yuzu stood at the doorway as she just stared at Ren laying on the hospital bed. She froze in place, shocked to see her strong man looking so fragile. She wanted to rewind time and change things.

‘Why do you have to be the hero all the time?!’ Yuzu scolded Ren in her mind.

She felt herself slowly take one step and then another until she was finally by his side.

She instantly grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her cheek as she begged softly.

“Don’t leave us………please.” 

Hours passed and Yuzu hadn’t moved from her spot. All her shared memories with Ren flashed through her mind. 

The door opened, four nurses and the doctor entered and started to prep Ren for transport out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Yuzu questioned as she watched them making adjustments to his IV and heart monitor.  
The doctor replied, “We are preparing him for surgery.”

Yuzu stood confused, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, her Mama always had her back, and spoke on her behalf.

“But Yuzu hasn’t given any approval for the operation.”

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry Miss Okogi but-“

The doctor was cut off as another voice interjected, “We approved it and have signed the appropriate papers.”

A tall, intimidating man stepped forward. He looked like a much older version of Ren with a stern face.

“How could you wait that long Yuzuko?!” asked a woman holding on to his arm. She was around Mei’s height with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Ume went to defend her daughter but Yuzu shook her head as she stepped forward and continued to take the blunt criticism.

“And why is my son in a general room? You should have had him immediately transferred to a private room.” The woman shook her head in disappointment after she spoke.

“I knew that you were too simple for him, why wouldn’t you approve the operation straight away?Are you after our money?”

 Ren’s father looked down at Yuzu with condescending eyes as he berated her.

Ume went to say something but Yuzu turned to her mother, no words had to be spoken as Ume looked into those beautiful emerald eyes. Sheer determination was all she could see. So with a simple nod Ume stepped back, grabbed onto Sho’s arm and observed her daughter’s firm resolve.

Mei on the other hand was ready to give the older couple a piece of her mind.

‘Who do these two think they are!? How dare they speak to Yuzu like that?!’ 

Mei wanted to speak up, but something caught her eye. She took in the sight of Yuzu again, her eyes widened, Yuzu had her fists clenched tightly and her hands were trembling.

“You old fart how dare-“  
Matsuri was cut off as Yuzu spoke.

“Matsuri, it’s ok.”

Turning her complete attention to the judgmental couple before her, Yuzu continued, “Is that all you have to say?”

Ren’s mother stepped forward as she stared at Yuzu.

“No, actually we have A LOT more to say than that.” 

Yuzu looked the woman in the eye and simply declared, “The survival rate for the operation that he will be undergoing is only 10% and the chances of him walking after it is only 5%.”

“Stupid girl, if he doesn’t have the operation then he will definitely never walk again an-“

Yuzu interrupted the old man and corrected him by saying, “You’re the stupid ones. I know Ren better than anyone and he wouldn’t want the operation, not with those risks.” 

“He needs to walk, he just has to...” Ren’s mother pleaded in a tone that trailed off into a whisper. She sounded more desperate than earlier.

Yuzu headed toward the door but stopped in her tracks as Mr. Hatichi asserted in his authoritative voice, “We are not done here Yuzuko.”

Turning her head, Yuzu glared at Ren’s parents. Her defiant stare shook them a bit.

“You think you need your son to walk for him to be an acceptable son. You have an amazing, intelligent daughter that you tell the world is dead because she is gay. I pity you both.”

Yuzu turned back toward the exit and continued to leave them the room.  

As she stepped through the doorway, she spoke one last time with her back to them.

“I have no time for your selfishness. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

Her friends and family followed the blonde out into the waiting area, still stunned by the interaction they’d witnessed.

Silence filled the air once again and for the next few hours they waited. Finally, Gina also arrived to find the somber group. They seemed lost in their own thoughts, sadly awaiting any news in the waiting room.

“She said WHAT to my parents!?” Gina couldn’t believe what she was told. A smile spread across her face as she asked, “Where are they? I wish I was there to see it.”

“I have no idea, they just left after Yuzu-onee chastised them.” Matsuri looked in Yuzu’s direction as she spoke. Yuzu’s current expression seemed so distant, as if she were somewhere else, instead of where she actually was right now.

The worried blonde’s eyelids were getting heavier. ‘No stay awake’ She tried to will herself to stay alert, when a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

“Yuzu you must be exhausted, go to sleep, I’ll wake you if we hear anything.” 

Mei looked straight into Yuzu’s now fragile eyes. She knew that Yuzu was stubborn and more than likely to brush her off. Yet, to her surprise Yuzu gave a soft thank you and leaned on her shoulder as she let her eyelids slowly close.

Slowly, one by one, everyone was falling asleep, until it was just Gina and Mei who remained awake.

“How you holding up?” Gina asked in a concerned voice.

“I should be asking you that, it’s your brother in there, fighting for his life.” Mei simply stated.

Gina looked to Mei’s shoulder at the sleeping blonde, then back into the raven haired beauty’s eyes.

Mei knew exactly what Gina was asking her and so she let out a small sigh and shook her head before she admitted, “I have no idea what I’m doing. Yuzu’s engaged, happy, and -”

Gina interjected, “AND still in love with YOU.”  

Mei looked down at the woman she loved, sleeping peacefully against her shoulder, and caressed her cheek as she softly whispered, “She’s in l-love with Ren too, I would never make her choose.”

 

Gina could hear the cracks in her voice. With a sad expression on her face she spoke softly to the ex student council president.

 

“So, you’re gonna give up on the love you two have?”

Mei returned her attention to Gina and paused before she answered.

“Is it really giving up if I'm choosing her happiness over mine?”

“But you-“ Gina went to speak but was interrupted by the doctor.  
“Hatichi?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

AHHH ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN :)  
SORRY FOR ANYONE THAT WANTS ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES UPDATED, I JUST KIND OF GO WITH WHAT IDEAS COME INTO MY HEAD AND AT THE MOMENT IT SEEMS THAT MENAT TO BE? IS WINNING THE RACE HAHAHAHA

ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND HAPPY READING :)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The entire group made their way quietly to Ren’s room. A wave of relief washed over Yuzu when she heard the doctor announce the operation was a success, without any complications.  
Mei walked a few steps behind Yuzu because she knew what the blonde needed right now was moral support. But even then, she wasn’t really sure how she would be able to provide that.

They had nearly reached the door when Mei felt someone tap her shoulder.  
“Excuse me Miss Aihara, do you have a minute?” The doctor gestured for Mei to follow her into another room. Mei simply nodded as she followed the doctor.

“Ren” Yuzu spoke softly as she made her way next to her fiancé. His parents were already there but Yuzu didn’t even acknowledge them, as she quickly walked to Ren’s side and carefully held his hand, her thumb rubbing against his skin gently.

Slowly one by one everyone headed back to the Hotel. Sho told Yuzu that he would handle the reporters. Before she knew it, only she and Gina remained in the room.  
“Geez, that was awkward. I haven’t seen my olds in years.” Gina stretched her body as she stood up.

She surveyed the room before she spoke again.  
“Hey, did Mei come back? She’s been gone for awhile.”  
Yuzu looked around the room as she reflected on what Gina just said.  
She began to answer but Gina spoke up first, and offered, “I’ll go look for her.”

As soon as Gina was out of the room Yuzu let out a long sigh as the events from the past day finally hit her. Tears started falling and Yuzu found herself crying at Ren’s bedside as she quietly spoke in between sobs.  
“I’d be lost w…without you, we b….both would.”  
Yuzu’s eyes widened as she felt a light squeeze. She looked directly at Ren as his eyes slowly opened.  
“We?” Ren managed to get the one word out as he looked up at his beautiful bride to be.

Yuzu smiled warmly as she opened up to Ren, “I was going to wait until we got back to Japan.”  
She looked down at her stomach, then back to Ren as she announced, “I’m pregnant.”  
Yuzu watched Ren’s entire face light up before he asked, “I’m going t….to be a D….Dad?”  
Yuzu nodded and giggled as she saw tears of joy drip down the side of his face.

Standing in the doorway Mei sadly watched, silently torn inside, by the private moment between the young engaged couple. But the reality was simply too painful for her. Mei stiffened, eyes closed briefly, fists balled up tightly at her sides as she thought to herself defeated, ‘Looks like I can’t do it after all.’ She quickly turned around and left the two love birds alone.

“Congratulations Yuzu, you will be a great mother and wife.” Mei muttered the words softly to herself as she walked to the edge of the hospital roof and looked out towards the beautiful scene of daybreak. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, reflecting upon the ocean. The peaceful seascape and quiet hush of dawn was ironically peaceful while all Mei felt was anguish. She also quickly realized that they had all had a sleepless night. It was incredible that so much had happened in less than 48 hours.

“So this is where you were hiding, eh?”  
Mei knew that voice, she kept her back facing Gina until she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
“We were worried-”  
Gina stopped talking as she saw a cascade of tears flowing nonstop down Mei’s cheeks.

Gina looked Mei directly in the eye as she asked the grief stricken violet-eyed beauty, “Mei, what happened? You ok? What’s wrong?”  
Mei wiped her tears away and took a few breaths before she replied, “I’m fine, sorry you had to see that Gina.”

Gina instantly shook her head as she spoke back to the raven haired girl.  
“You definitely don’t look like someone that’s fine. You know you can talk to me, right?”

A FEW HOURS LATER….

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone rubbing her back.  
“Mama?” She spoke softly as she saw Ume standing next to her while rubbing her back.  
“Yuzu, you should go and get some rest, it’s not good for you to sleep like that.”

Yuzu sat up and stretched her body. She observed Ren’s chest moving up and down steadily as he slept. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 10am.  
Ume could see the concern in her daughter’s eyes.  
“He will be ok. Go get some rest, have a shower and get something to eat Bub.”

Yuzu knew her mother was right and she was ready for a proper sleep and a good meal. Yet, the answer her mum was about to give made all of that disappear quickly.

 

“Did you come alone Mama?”

Yuzu saw Ume’s expression change from concern to pure sadness before she answered, “No, Sho is here. He’s with Mei at the moment.”

“Mei? What happened? Is she ok? Where is she?”

 

Ume knew that Yuzu wouldn’t let this slide, she instantly regretted telling her daughter. She wanted Yuzu to rest.

“I can take you to them.” Ume made her way to the door, she turned back to see Yuzu give Ren a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to her mother and following her down the hall.  
Two rooms down Yuzu found herself holding back tears as she took in the sight of Mei, paler than usual, on a hospital bed with Sho and Gina on either side of her.

“Sorry, I tried to get her to go back to the hotel to rest, but she wouldn’t listen.”  
Ume looked to Sho as she spoke.  
“Mei?” Yuzu spoke the one word that sent goosebumps up and down both her and Mei’s skin.  
Mei lifted her head up to look into those bright emerald eyes that had helped her to see the colour in the world.

But she instantly saw how tired and worn out Yuzu appeared. She definitely looked like someone that hadn’t had a proper sleep in over a day. Trying to keep her emotions in check Mei spoke in her usual monotone voice, “Yuzu what are you doing here?”

‘What are you hiding Mei?’ Yuzu thought to herself as she looked straight into Mei’s eyes. She knew better then anyone, how Mei worked and right now she knew that the younger girl was trying to push her away. Sadly, she couldn’t figure out why.

Taking a few steps forward Yuzu answered her stepsister.  
“Mama said you were in here. What happened?”  
Mei knew that Yuzu was reading her like a book right now, but she wanted to see this through to the end, she had to, because she thought it was best for Yuzu.

“Could I have a few minutes alone with Yuzu please?” Mei glanced at the other occupants of the room as she made her request. As soon as everyone left and the door was closed Mei let out a long sigh. Yuzu made her way next to Mei, she went to grab her hand but to her surprise Mei pulled it away before she could grasp it.

“Yuzu.”

Yuzu looked up as she heard Mei speak, as soon as their eyes met Mei spoke again.  
“I hear Ren is recovering well.” The instant the last word left her lips, Mei tried to offer a meek smile at the woman she loved, but unfortunately, couldn’t have. 

‘What is she talking about? Why are we talking about Ren?’ Yuzu tried to find the answer as she looked deep into those vibrant violets but all she could sense was Mei’s loneliness and sadness.  
“Mei I-“  
Yuzu was cut off as Mei continued to speak.  
“You shouldn’t be wasting your time here with me, Yuzu.”

Shock was written all over Yuzu’s face at what she just heard.  
“What are you talking about Mei? I already told you that-”  
Mei could feel her tears coming, welling up in her eyes, but refusing to fall. As she struggled to hold them back, she took in a deep breath and spoke over Yuzu.  
“I don’t want you here Yuzu.”

Ignoring what Mei just said, Yuzu questioned the younger girl.  
“The kiss Mei, you felt it, didn’t you?” Yuzu didn’t give Mei the chance to pull away as she quickly grabbed her hand, placing it upon her heart and continued to speak.  
“Mei I lov-“  
Mei cut in before Yuzu could finish.  
“Don’t finish that sentence.”

Yuzu looked to Mei in confusion, she waited for the young girl to explain.  
“I don’t know what you felt Yuzu but…..”  
Mei pulled her hand free from Yuzu’s grasp, immediately longing for the contact once again, but realizing what was meant to be, as she continued to speak.  
“I felt nothing, if anything, that kiss made me realize that I no longer have romantic feelings for you.”

‘W…..What is she saying?’ Yuzu’s mind started to spin. She quickly recovered as she spoke back with one word.  
“Liar.”  
Mei’s eyes widened as Yuzu’s voice was clear and her glare was as genuine as ever.

But she couldn’t back down, not now. She didn’t want to hurt Yuzu but Mei knew that she had to do it. She held Yuzu in her gaze as she spoke back.  
“You’re engaged Yuzu, or did you forget that?”  
Yuzu didn’t know how to respond and before she could Mei spoke again.  
“You have promised yourself to Ren, you shouldn’t be going around kissing and confessing to another person.”

‘OMG did she just go there!?’ Yuzu screamed in her head. Mei watched as Yuzu’s face quickly turned to one with anger written all over it as she argued, “Like you’re one to talk Mei. Or do I need to remind YOU that you used to go around kissing people when you were betrothed to someone else!?” Yuzu’s heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Anxiety, hurt, confusion all coursed through her body as she thought to herself, ‘This can’t be happening! I know we both felt that kiss. Why is she doing this?!’ 

Mei felt her heart sink, the pain in the blonde’s eyes pierced her heart more than any words could.  
‘Just one more push.’ Mei thought to herself before she took in a breath and spoke.  
“At least I was never pregnant when I did it.”

-Gasp-

That was it for Yuzu, the tears were running down her cheeks, she felt like Mei had stomped all over her heart again. She watched in disbelief as Mei maintained her neutral expression.

 

The door quickly opened as a nurse walked in and apologised.  
“Oh, sorry Miss Aihara, I thought you were alone in here.”  
Mei went to speak but Yuzu spoke first as she turned around.  
“It’s fine, I was just leaving.”  
The nurse could feel the tension between the two and tried to give a warm smile as she spoke back to the blonde in the room.  
“I won’t take too long if you want to come back in 5 minutes.”

Yuzu started to make her way towards the door and her reply made both her heart and Mei’s shatter.  
“No, I won’t be coming back.”  
Mei’s vision started to get blurry as the tears filled her eyes, she tried to wipe them as she watched Yuzu leave the room. Was this the end?

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

 

HEY HEY, SORRY BACK TO MY HECTIC ROUTINE AGAIN SO I’M NOT SURE HOW OFTEN I CAN UPDATE BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST :)  
HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE ANGST AND CLIFFHANGERS HAHAHA  
PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, HAVE A GREAT DAY WHEREVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD AND HAPPY READING :)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

“Ugh!” Yuzu mumbled and turned to her side, trying to get any kind of sleep possible.  
‘Stupid Mei!’ She thought to herself as she rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.  
Ever since she returned to the hotel Yuzu unsuccessfully tried to get some rest but it seemed that her mind had other plans.

A certain raven-haired girl preoccupied her mind as she replayed the conversation she and Mei had just a few hours ago. Looking up at the clock, Yuzu let out a long loud sigh as she saw that it was already 4pm.

“Well, no point in just hanging around here.” As Yuzu got up from bed she heard a knock at her door. She was surprised to find Gina at her doorstep.  
Gina greeted her friend with a smile as she spoke, “Hey.”   
“Hey,” was all that Yuzu could reply to the taller girl as she looked her straight in the eye.  
“Have you eaten yet?” Gina asked.

After hearing the question Yuzu realized that she hadn’t even bothered to eat. All she had managed to do was have a shower and change her clothes. Reading Yuzu like a book, Gina gestured her young friend to follow her as she started to make her way down the hall.

After eating lunch the two sat in comfortable silence, which was quickly broken as Gina inquired, “You sure you don’t wanna drink?”   
Yuzu looked at her tea cup in her hand, then over to Gina’s cocktail. She had to admit she would love to have right now too, but in her condition she couldn’t.

Giving a faint smile to Gina, Yuzu shrugged and answered, “No, I’m fine with the tea. Thanks though.”  
Gina looked at Yuzu suspiciously. For as long as she could remember Yuzu had a bad habit of trying to drown her problems and stress away. If it wasn’t a bottle of tequila or vodka, then it was definitely a double shot latte with a cold brew whip. But Yuzu didn’t seem to need either as she ordered herself a green tea.

After staring at the blonde for a few minutes Gina finally cleared her throat and calmly stated, “Ren seemed to be in really good spirits, considering what happened.”   
Yuzu took a big gulp of her tea as she avoided looking into Gina’s eyes.

Gina knew that Yuzu and Ren were hiding something but she just couldn’t pinpoint it.  
Getting a direct answer from the blonde across from her was like playing an annoying game of chess. She was about to ask another question but Yuzu beat her to it with a question of her own by quietly asking, “How is Mei?”   
Yuzu knew that Gina had been spending almost equal time between Mei and Ren.

Gina quickly replied to the blonde, “Why don’t you ask her yourself?”   
Yuzu’s head shot up as she heard a subtle scolding tone in her friend’s voice.  
As soon as they locked eyes, she was met with a very intense stare.

But the conversation between she and Mei quickly replayed in Yuzu’s mind. As a result her voice was filled with frustration as she declared, “She made it pretty clear that she doesn’t want me anywhere near her.”  
Gina placed her hand atop Yuzu’s and softened her stare before she said, “Yuzu, you should know Mei better than anyone, right?”

Yuzu looked surprised at what Gina had just said, she sat quietly as she thought about Gina’s question, before she quietly responded.  
“Well, yeah, I guess so.” The words that Mei had said to her kept playing on repeat as she tried to decipher the real meaning behind why the raven-haired girl would want to push her away all of a sudden.

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Gina gave her hand a light squeeze and spoke.  
“She is about to go through some really hard times and she is gonna need you Yuzu.”

“What are you talking about Gina? What do you know?” Yuzu questioned as she looked straight into her eyes. Gina let out a sigh, she could see the determination in Yuzu’s eyes and she knew just how stubborn the blonde could be.

BACK TO GINA AND MEI ON THE ROOFTOP TALKING….

“You can always talk to me Mei.”  
Gina waited as Mei seemed to be contemplating Gina’s words.  
After a few minutes Mei finally spoke in her trademark monotone voice.

“It seems that my condition has changed, and not for the better.”  
Gina moved next to Mei and followed her gaze as they both looked out at the water and the beautiful sunrise.

Mei took in a breath as she kept her voice as clear and strong as she could.  
“My heart is deteriorating and at a rapid rate.”  
“What!? We can find a solution maybe we could-“ Gina was cut off quickly as Mei continued,  
“It’s fine, I have accepted my fate…..” Gina watched as a smile made its to Mei’s face as she spoke again.  
“Yuzu is happy, that's enough for me I-“  
“Bullshit, Mei!!!”

Mei turned and looked straight at Gina as she heard the words leave the older girls mouth.  
As soon as they locked eyes Gina tried to encourage Mei.  
“Forget Yuzu, you should be trying to live for yourself, not just for someone else.”  
Gina watched closely as Mei placed her hand on her heart and spoke softly, “My heart belongs to Yuzu, it always will. But it seems, we were just never meant to be.”

Gina went to disagree, but Mei quickly spoke again.  
“Sorry Gina, I must be going, the doctors need to run more tests.”  
Mei started to make her way to the exit but stopped by the door. Before leaving, with her back facing Gina, she spoke one last time.  
“Please Gina, don’t mention any of this to Yuzu. There’s no point involving her in this, she has enough going on in her life already”  
Gina could only watch as Mei walked out the door. She turned back to face the ocean. The sun shining brightly above her now, she closed her eyes and tilted her head straight up to the sky feeling the warmth of the sun’s rays. She asked herself in frustration, “Damn, what should I do?”

MEANWHILE WHERE MEI IS….

Mei sat quietly as the doctor placed a stethoscope on her chest and listened to her heartbeat.  
“Ok Miss Aihara, everything sounds satisfactory for now. Remember to stretch your legs regularly. It’s good for your blood circulation.”  
The doctor simply stated before she quickly exited the room.

“You ok, Mei?” Sho asked in a concerned tone as he looked at his daughter. He didn’t know what he should do right now, and was secretly hoping that just being in the same room as Mei would comfort her in some way.  
Mei spoke in her usual monotone voice, “Yes Father, I think I will take that walk now.”   
“Would you like us to come with you?” Ume quickly offered as she gave Mei a warm smile.  
Mei was truly grateful for Ume. She never knew what it was like to have a caring and supporting mother when she was younger. However now, thanks to this woman giving her a warm smile, Mei knew that she would die knowing what a mother’s love was meant to be like.

She slowly shook her head as she made her way towards the door and looked in Ume’s direction as she replied, “No, it’s fine mother, I would like to be alone for the moment.”  
Mei made her way down the hall. She thought, ‘Some fresh air would be nice.’ Then, she went to make her way to the elevator when….  
“Argh!”  
She heard someone grunt in pain. Mei made her way to the source of the sound. Her eyes immediately went wide as she saw Ren trying to readjust himself on the bed, but seemed to be causing himself more pain than relief.

“Here, let me help you Ren.” Mei didn’t really know why but her body just reacted and before she mentally registered moving, she was immediately by the struggling young man's bedside trying to help him sit in a more comfortable position.  
“Thank you.” He flashed Mei a smile that could melt any girl’s heart. Of course, Mei’s heart already belonged to Yuzu.

“It’s fine.” Was all that Mei could muster, as she looked into his eyes. They were as soft and caring as ever. The two awkwardly stared at each other for a few minutes until Mei broke the silence.  
“Thank you for saving us. I don't know how I can ever repay you.” Mei bowed respectfully.  
Caught a bit off guard, Ren shook his hands in front of himself as he humbly replied, “Please Mei, there is no need.”  
Mei stood up straight as she looked Ren over once again. The scene of the engaged, with Yuzu revealing she was pregnant, started to play in her mind again. She instantly felt her heart sink.

“Thank you.” Mei spoke the two words so softly that Ren nearly didn’t catch it.  
“Really Mei, it’s ok.” Ren tried to reassure the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. But the next words that left her mouth had him sit in silence.

“Yuzu, thank you for Yuzu.”

 

Mei held him in her gaze and saw his expression soften as she spoke the blonde’s name. Surprisingly, it made what she was about to say a bit easier than she thought.  
“I couldn’t have wished for anyone better for her. She truly loves you.”  
Mei stopped as she tried to collect her thoughts but was shocked as Ren spoke.

“She loves you too………..” Mei saw Ren’s expression change as he sadly smiled and continued by adding, “Maybe, even more than she loves me.” Ren held Mei’s gaze. It was almost as if the two were trying to search each other for a sign or something.  
“Maybe………” Mei paused as she readied herself for her next sentence. She gripped her ring that was under her shirt before she finally spoke again. Then, she tilted her head down, avoiding eye contact, before professing, “I don't deserve her. Unfortunately, I completely broke her and you were the one to put all the pieces back together. For that, I am truly grateful.”  
Mei turned to leave as she could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Ren was definitely the last person she wanted to see her break down in tears.

With her back facing him she gave he and Yuzu her blessing by saying, “Yuzu is one of a kind. Please keep her close and protect her……………and your unborn child.”  
Ren’s eyes widened with surprise as he asked, “H……How did you know?” He waited for an answer. But suddenly, Mei collapsed to the ground.

 

“Mei?”

20 MINUTES LATER….

Yuzu was almost out of breath as she raced down the hall. Ume had called her 15 minutes earlier to tell her about Mei collapsing.  
‘Damn you Mei! Why do you always have to take on everything alone!?’ Yuzu’s thoughts drifted briefly to her earlier conversation with Gina. Her friend never told Yuzu everything she knew, alluding that her emerald-eyed friend would figure it out, at least she hoped she would.

 

The panicked blonde wondered ‘Was this what Gina was hinting at?!’   
   
Yuzu finally arrived at the hospital and ran immediately toward Ume and Sho, exclaiming,“Mama!, Papa!”   
Ume and Sho hugged Yuzu. After pulling back, Sho explained how Mei had collapsed in Ren’s room and was now back in her own room recovering.  
Yuzu asked puzzled, “Why was Mei in Ren’s room?”   
Ume simply shrugged her shoulders before she answering.  
“I’m not sure, but the good news is that she is resting now. Visiting hours are over soon so we will be back first thing in the morning.” Ume left with a very concerned Sho.

Yuzu made her way down to Mei’s room. She looked through the window of Ren’s room and saw he and Gina talking and laughing. ‘I’ll let them be for now.’ Yuzu thought, glad the two siblings were getting along well. She made her way two doors down the hallway.

“Mei?” Yuzu spoke softly as she opened the door. Tears were already falling as she looked at Mei. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and some other machines that Yuzu recognized as the same ones her Papa was hooked up to the last few days before he died.

She froze in place as she observed Mei sleeping peacefully. The only sound in the room was the beeping of Mei’s IV pump, every few seconds. She grabbed Mei’s chart and quickly flicked through it.

-Gasp-

Yuzu covered her mouth with her hand as she read the chart.  
The test results were identical to her father's. She had memorized his charts when she first started studying medicine and she knew what was coming next for Mei.  
“No….” She whispered softly to herself, a slight shiver causing her hands to shake from the stress as she put the chart back.

Gently grabbing Mei’s hand Yuzu rubbed the top of the younger girl’s with her thumb.  
“Yu…………zu” Mei muttered in her sleep.  
Yuzu brushed some hair out of Mei’s face, moving it carefully behind her ear and placed a soft, caring kiss on her ex lover’s forehead.

“You’re cold.” Yuzu instantly pulled back and looked over Mei once more.  
Mei was starting to shiver slightly. Mei’s face contorted in a mix of pain and sadness.  
Yuzu didn’t even have to think as she pulled the blankets back and moved in next to Mei and held her lovingly.

“Yu…..”  
Yuzu tried to calm the raven haired girl as she whispered reassuring words to her.  
“Shhhhhhh, it’s ok I’m here.”  
Yuzu felt Mei’s body slowly start to relax in her embrace, Yuzu lost track of time, she had no intention of leaving Mei when she needed her, even if she was sleeping.

As time went on Yuzu could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.  
She felt Mei stir in her sleep and placed her hand over Mei’s. They automatically intertwined their fingers. Yuzu felt something wet soaking through her shirt, she looked down to see tears streaming down Mei’s cheeks. Yet, amidst tears, a smile was firmly planted on the young girl’s face. Yuzu felt her own tears flowing down her cheeks. No words had to be spoken from the younger girl as Yuzu spoke softly into her ex lover's ear.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

AWWWWWW POOR MEI RIGHT?   
WELL I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SAYING YOU ARE HATING THE ANGST BUT I THINK YOU SECRETLY LOVE IT HAHAHAHA

ANYWAY HERE IS THE CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND HAPPY READING :)


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Mei slowly opened her eyes as rays of sunlight from a nearby window lit up her hospital room. The sunshine upon her face warmed Mei, and as if she were waking from a dream, she called out, “Yuzu?” The faint hope in her heart disintegrated as a nurse responded, “Sorry Miss, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The nurse gave an apologetic smile as she quickly documented some of the stats on Mei’s heart monitor. Mei felt her heart sink as she saw that Yuzu wasn’t in the room. She gripped her heart as she thought about the blonde beauty. 

Mei shook her head slightly and thought to herself, ‘Wow Mei, you're really losing it now, imagining Yuzu comforting you all night.’ As she tried to take a few calming breaths her thoughts were once again interrupted. “Mei! Today's the day!” Gina barged through the door with a wide smile on her face. Keeping her usual neutral expression, Mei asked nonchalantly, “And what day would that be exactly?” 

Gina glanced out the window, then back to the raven-haired girl sitting up on her hospital bed. Gina’s announcement surprised Mei as she exclaimed, “You and Ren finally got the green light from your doctors, so we’re all going home today.”

 

Mei’s face had shock written all over it. The last she knew from the her medical care team, it was too precarious to try and transfer her back to Japan. It was especially risky since her condition was so rare. Her physicians had so little information for empiric therapy that they thought it was best to keep Mei at the hospital until they had something more solid for treatment.

“How did you manage that? I tho-“  
Mei was cut off as Gina spoke the one word that always made Mei’s heart skip a beat.  
“Yuzu.”  
Mei looked Gina straight in the eye as she waited for more of an explanation. Gina held Mei in her gaze. Even though she had only met Mei relatively recently, she could tell that Mei was a good person. Gina could also sense how much love the girl had for her friend. Before finishing her explanation, Gina thought to herself, ‘Why can’t they just be honest with each other?’ 

 

“Well, I didn’t witness it myself, but apparently, Yuzu’s argument was so persuasive that they couldn’t say no to her.” Gina gave Mei a smile, amazed but she couldn’t help but notice the sad look in those purple orbs.  
Mei thought to herself, ‘She never changes.’ 

A FEW HOURS LATER….

“OMG! Yuzu could you please stop that?” Harumin looked over to her friend who was tapping her finger on the arm of the seat repeatedly since the plane took off.  
“Ohh, sorry Harumin, I didn’t realise I was doing it.” Yuzu tried to give her friend a reassuring smile.  
“What’s wrong Yuzu-onee? Are you afraid that Ren and Mei will be sharing stories about you to each other?” Matsuri turned in her seat to give Yuzu a devilish grin.

“What!? No, of course not!” Yuzu tried to sound sure of herself but before she could say anything else Matsuri spoke again.  
“Or maybe you’re worried that they’re fighting over you and that only one will survive, haha... Owww!” Matsuri rubbed her head as Harumin gave her a light karate chop on top of her head.

Yuzu looked out the window as the couple started to bicker over the things just said. But anyone could tell that the argument wasn’t serious. As Yuzu continued to stare at the clouds out her window, she realised that she should being honest with herself. She was a bit worried about what was happening on the other plane. After all, the two people she loved most were on that plane. She automatically went into worry mode when Mei’s and Ren’s physicians had explained that no family or friends would be allowed to fly with the two patients because the attending medical care team would already be accompanying them until they returned to Japan.

And so, Yuzu was back on the private jet with her friends, Sho, and Ume.  
Yuzu had started praying that the flight of her lover and ex lover was going alright. But it seemed that no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop her mind from thinking the worst.

MEANWHILE ON REN’S AND MEI’S FLIGHT….

“Thank you.” Mei spoke as she reached for her hot cup of tea and blew on it gently. She could feel Ren’s eyes on her, she tried to ignore it but as time went on her patience was running low.  
“Is everything ok Ren?” Mei spoke as she continued to look out the window, but the answer the blonde young man gave made her turn her head and look directly at him.

“Yes, I umm…….Gina told me about your condition, I’m truly sorry.”  
Mei could hear nothing but sincerity in his voice as he spoke, but it only made her feel that much more sure that he was the right one for Yuzu.

As she looked straight into his eyes Mei spoke in a clear voice.  
“Thank you, but I have accepted my fate and I would appreciate it if you kept this from Yuzu. She should be trying to keep away from stress as much as possible in her condition.”  
Ren couldn’t help a smile form on his lips as he heard Mei speak.

“She already knows, why do you think she fought so hard for this transfer?”  
Mei’s eyes widened and she couldn’t help but notice how sad Ren looked before he turned to look out his window.

She went to speak but with his gaze still outside the plane he spoke again.  
“Gina never told Yuzu, she figured it out on her own and…..”  
Turning back to face Mei Ren spoke again   
“Yuzu is stronger than you think.”

Mei looked down to her tea in her cup, thoughts started to flood her mind. She knew that Yuzu was strong she always thought that the blonde was stronger than herself in so many ways.  
‘Wait, what!?’ Mei quickly looked over to Ren. She had just realised something and needed him to explain further as she asked, “What did you mean before? Are you saying Yuzu only pushed for the transfer because of me?”

 

Ren let a soft laugh escape his lips before he replied, “Don’t get me wrong, I know that Yuzu would fight hard for me as well. But as soon as she found out she was determined to get you back home no matter what………”Ren’s expression softened as he continued to speak.  
“You’re lucky to have someone love you so unconditionally without hesitation.”

Mei gripped her cup tightly before she added with a note of disappointment in her voice, “No, I’m just the idiot who let it all go. You’re the lucky one.”

Ren could see the regret in the young woman’s eyes, he took in a large breath before he spoke.  
“She does have her clumsy moments though, hahaha……..”  
Ren started to flick through his phone, he burst into a hearty laugh before he turned the screen toward Mei.  

One of Ren’s many charms was being able to bring a bit of levity to an otherwise heavy moment. Mei’s eyes went wide as she focused on the cell phone image of a very embarrassed Yuzu. She looked like she had fallen on her butt with ice-skates on.  
“We went ice-skating, she was surprisingly terrible. But when I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else she refused. She said that she wanted to be able to do it on her own.”

Ren looked up as he seemed to be remembering that day as he continued to speak.  
“We ended up being there for 5 hours, but I must admit, she is one of the best skaters I know now, hahaha.”

“Can I ask you something?” Mei spoke softly as she tried to avoid eye contact with Ren.  
Nodding and giving a simple yes as an answer, Ren waited for Mei to speak.  
“When did you know you were in love with her Ren?”

Ren was caught off guard by the question but after a few moments he gave a warm smile as he thought back to the moment he knew the emerald beauty had his heart.  
“We actually weren't doing anything special, we were just walking through the park when…..cough, cough.”  
Mei moved to get out of her seat but a nurse was quickly at his side instead. After a few minutes Ren raised his hand, signaling that he was fine.

“Sorry for that Mei, where was I?……..That's right, we happened to walk by this family of 6 and the kids were asking their parents for a balloon from a guy that was making balloon animals.”  
Ren had a expression that Mei hadn’t seen in a long time but it was one she knew very well, the look of someone in love.  
“The parents said no and when Yuzu saw how sad the kids looked she ran over and bought balloons for all of them.”  
Ren turned to Mei who had a tear forming in her eye as he continued to speak.  
“That was the moment that she stole my heart. Her kindness, selflessness and natural charm just pulled me in so fast that I didn’t know which way was right or left.”

Mei felt her heart beat faster as the young man poured his heart out. But she knew exactly what he was talking about because she had felt the same feelings before for the same person.

 

“What about you Mei?”

Mei couldn’t help but smile as she recalled when her attraction to Mei had evolved into true love. She briefly closed her eyes before sharing, “Actually, it’s a very similar story …………”

BACK TO YUZU….

Yuzu was getting impatient as she stood at the bottom of the stairs of Mei’s and Ren’s plane.  
“Come on, come on.” Yuzu couldn’t stop fidgeting as she looked up. But the next few moments became a blur as the doctor rushed down the stairs while yelling in a panic into her phone.  
“Where are you?! You should be here by now, and I need 2!!”

“What’s going on?” Yuzu asked as the doctor seemed flustered. She smiled sadly as she informed Yuzu of the situation on the other plane.   
“I’m sorry Miss, but Ms. Aihara and Mr. Hatichi have both gone into cardiac arrest. We need to get them to a hospital immediately.”

Yuzu looked up to see Ren and Mei being carried down on stretchers.  
“We have stabilised Mr. Hatichi, but if we have to wait any longer Ms. Aihara won’t make it.”

Yuzu felt as if her heart stopped as she fell to her knees and she took in the sight of both Ren and Mei lying unconscious.  
“She needs CPR!” The nurse yelled.  
The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Yuzu’s body froze. She didn’t know what to do. She felt arms wrap around her and a familiar voice speak.  
“Yuzu, let’s move out of the way.”  
Ume pulled her daughter to the side.

‘No Mei, don't leave me, I haven’t had a chance to tell you yet…………you have to know………..I love you.’

TO BE CONTINUED….

 

AND BOOM BITCHES!!!!!!! HERE’S THE CHAPTER EVERYONE AND WE ARE BACK TO SOME SAD CHAPTERS :(   
SHOULD I JUST KILL THEM BOTH? HMMMMMMMMM HAHAHAHA


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Yuzu hadn’t uttered a word since they arrived at the hospital only a few minutes behind Mei and Ren’s ambulances.  
Yuzu’s mind was in overtime as she thought of the 2 people she loved the most in the world both fighting for their lives.

Everyone sat quietly next to the blonde as they tried to think of something or anything to say to try and ease her mind but seems as though they were coming up with nothing that would help.  
After what felt like an enternity the Doctor finally came out still wearing her scrubs from the surgery.

“Hatichi?”  
Yuzu, Gina and the parents quickly were at the Doctor’s side as they waited for her to speak.  
“Thank you for your patience Mr Hatichi is out of the red zone for now and-“  
Ren and Gina’s father quickly cut off the Doctor as he spoke in his authouritive tone.  
“I need to see my son now!”

The Doctor’s expression quickly changed as she spoke back to the wealthy man with a serious tone.  
“Sorry but he has asked to see Miss Okogi first”  
“What!?” Ren’s mother was angered by what the Doctor had just said, Yuzu completely ignored the ignorant old couple as she spoke softly to the Doctor.  
“R…..Ren is awake?”

Giving Yuzu a warm smile the Doctor gestured for Yuzu to follow her as they left the rest of the group behind in the waiting area.  
Yuzu could hear both Mr and Mrs Hatichi saying how they shouldn’t be getting treated like this, she couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on her lips. But as soon as they reached his door Yuzu felt the anxiety kick in and it felt like she was about to fall.

The door was slowly opened and she saw her Husband to be laying on the hospital bed.  
“I’ll be just outside Miss” The Doctor closed the door after she spoke.

Yuzu slowly made her way over to Ren, the tears were already falling as she looked at how fragile he looked right now. This handsome strong young man that had saved her years ago during that drunken night was now laying helplessly on the Hospital bed with his life barely holding on.

She grabbed his chart and tried to read through it with watering eyes.  
‘A blood clot!? How could they have missed that!? It should have been one of the first things they checked after his surgery’   
After placing the chart back Yuzu took her side next to her man, his eyes were closed and his chest was moving steady as he breathed in and out.

‘He must have been exhausted and fallen asleep’ Yuzu though as she placed a hand on her stomach and started to silently cry.  
“Dont cry my love” Ren tried to lift his arm to wipe Yuzu’s tears but a shooting pain caused him to grunt as he felt his body stiffen.

“Ren! Dont move too much you just had a major surgery”  
Yuzu wiped her own tears as she grabbed his hand and kissed the top.  
“Are you o.k?” Ren asked as he looked over to the beautiful blonde carrying his unborn child.  
“What do you mean? of course i’m o.k, I should be asking you that”

Yuzu’s eyes widened Ren gave her a wide smile and closed his eyes as he spoke.  
“I’m just perfect, now that your here”  
Yuzu felt Ren give her hand a light squeeze and she couldn’t stop a smile from reaching her lips either before she spoke.  
“Still the perfect charmer, arent you?” Yuzu said in a playful tone as she gave his hand a light squeeze back.  
“Is it working?” Ren asked  
Yuzu leaned forward and kissed his lips softly before she answered.  
“Does that answer your question?”

The two lovers looked at each other lovingly, Yuzu watched as Ren’s smile slowly faded before he spoke.  
“How is Mei?”

Yuzu looked down at their hands as she spoke in a small voice.  
“The Doctors haven’t come out yet, she’s still in surgery”  
“Hmm I see” Was the only reply Ren felt that he could give his lover.  
He knew that Yuzu had studied hard about any information on her fathers unique heart condition but as far as research went, still no new information or cure was discovered.

“I……………….”  
Ren looked over to Yuzu as he heard her try to speak, tears were starting to stain her cheeks as she tried to say something.  
“I…………….Dont k……know what I w…..would do if I l…….lost one of y…..you”  
Yuzu could barely see with her eyes watering, but she could tell that Ren was smiling at her before he spoke.

“Did you tell her?”  
Yuzu gave a confused look at what Ren had just said, she sat quietly as she waited for him to explain further.  
“That your still in love with her, did you tell her?”

Yuzu felt her cheeks heat up as Ren looked her straight in the eye as he spoke.  
She tried to form words but nothing was coming out. She slowly shook her head before she was finally able to speak.  
“I’m in love with you too”

Ren held Yuzu in his gaze for a few minutes as he tried to think of what to say next.  
Yuzu waited for Ren to be upset with her but the next sentence that left his mouth only made her fall in love with this man even more.

“I know you do babe, you have such a big heart. A forgiving one as well”  
Ren’s eyes were showing Yuzu nothing but unconditional love and care but she also could see the hurt in those deep blue eyes. She wanted nothing more then to hold him close right now, then guilt struck her.  
“We kissed”   
Yuzu lowered her head as she spoke, she thought for sure that Ren would yell at her or tell her to leave, she went to pull her hand back but to her surprise he held on more tight with no intention of letting go as he spoke.

“Do you still want to marry me?”  
Yuzu snapped her head up to see a few tears running down his face as he spoke.  
They sat there for a few minutes as Yuzu seemed to be in deep thought.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

“Yuzu……………Yuzu”  
Yuzu woke up to Ume gently nudging her to wake up.  
“Mei is finally out, we are going to see her now” Ume gave her daughter a sad smile as she spoke.

Yuzu looked over to Ren who was fast asleep, still holding on to Yuzu’s hand.  
Kissing his forehead and slowly moving her hand back, Yuzu took one last look at her lover before she quietly closed the door and followed her mother down the hall.

Yuzu was confused as they went to another level.  
“Mama where are we going?”  
Ume pushed the elevator button and looked at her daughter as she spoke.  
“She is in the ICU, they still need to keep a close eye on her at the moment”

Flashes of her father started to flood her mind, Yuzu remembered it too well. Her father spent his last few days in the ICU before he passed, was Mei going to suffer the same fate?

TO BE CONTINUED….

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. IM NOT SURE WHICH WAY I WANT TO TAKE THIS STORY YET HMMMMMMMMMMM  
I GUESS WE WILL ALL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS   
HAPPY READING EVERYONE


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Mei’s eyes gradually fluttered open. The last thing she remembered was being on the plane and her conversation about Yuzu with Ren. Then, everything faded to black.  
“Yuzu?” Mei whispered as she looked to her left and saw the blonde sleeping with her head in her arms.

“She hasn’t left your side since you were admitted to telemetry.”  
Mei looked up to see her father sitting on a couch across from her bed, worry lines imprinted on his forehead. He stood up and made his way towards his daughter. Sho smiled sadly before he asked, “How are you feeling? I’ll call the doctor.”

Before Mei could respond to her father, he was already out the door.  
“M….Mei….” Yuzu murmured in her sleep. Mei gently ran her fingers through Yuzu’s long, blonde hair as the med student started drooling onto the bed.  
“Still the same.” Mei spoke softly to herself, as she took in the sight of the emerald eyed medical student. Seeing Yuzu was bittersweet, but Mei couldn’t help but feel a sense of comfort and relief to have the woman she loved near.

Memories of her time with Yuzu started racing through her head. As she remembered the letter she wrote, guilt instantly washed over her. Mei couldn’t get the image of a shattered Yuzu out of her mind.

She still remembered ringing Ume not long after she had left. When she asked Ume about Yuzu, Ume shared sadly, “She cries herself to sleep every night.”  
The older woman’s response, made Mei’s heart break all over again.  
Mei then thought back to the day she called the wedding off.

THE DAY MEI CALLED THE WEDDING OFF….

‘I’m sorry Yuzu, please forgive me.’ Mei kept replaying the same words in her head. They were like a broken record player, stuck on repeat, as she ran down the familiar route that she and Yuzu used to walk everyday.

She had just bravely told her grandfather that she didn’t want to go through with the wedding. Mei was expecting the Chairman to yell at her or perhaps, even have a heart attack. But instead, he asked, “Is this what you really want?”   
After replying yes and that she wouldn’t be happy marrying for the sake of the family he simply nodded and said that he understood.

She immediately sprinted out the door, heading straight to the only person she wanted to see right now. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

“Why didn’t I just ask for a driver?” Mei scolded herself as she was just passed the halfway point and quickly stopped to catch her breath.  
Looking up to the sky she spoke softly to herself, “Yuzu.”  
Then, she continued, trying to increase her pace. It felt like it took her forever to finally arrive. But now that she was standing in front of the door of the person that had coloured her world, Mei felt her confidence leaving her.

‘What if she yells at me? What if she says she doesn’t love me anymore?’ Mei was quickly overwhelmed as doubtful thoughts filled her mind. She nervously stared at the door for over 10 minutes and wasn’t any closer to figuring out what she was going to say to Yuzu.

“Mei?”  
Mei was startled out of her thoughts as she saw Ume standing in front of her.  
Quickly bowing, Mei apologised for showing up unannounced. She was quickly cut off as Ume pulled her into a loving hug. As they hugged, Ume said, “What are you talking about? This will always be your home too. I’m so happy to see you Mei.”  
After pulling back, Ume gave Mei a wide smile that rivaled that of her blonde daughter. Then, she added in a happy yet slightly apologetic tone, “I would love to stay and talk but I have to go. It’s Yuzu’s entrance ceremony today.” Mei could see the pride in her stepmother’s face as Ume mentioned Yuzu.

 

The only words that Mei could find at this moment were, “I see.” She watched Ume heading towards the elevator. Mei wasn’t sure what she should do next. This wasn’t the encounter she was expecting. Once again, Mei’s thoughts were interrupted as she heard her name called.  
“Mei?”

Mei turned to see Ume holding the door as she spoke again.  
“Are you coming?”  
Mei looked surprised as she heard the words leave her stepmother’s mouth.  
Before she could reply, Ume added, “I know Yuzu would love to see you.”

Mei didn’t speak a word and before she knew it, she was walking towards the elevator and standing next to Ume.

Mei sat quietly as Ume drove them to the destination. During the drive Mei learned that Yuzu had been accepted into one of the most challenging universities in Japan and was studying to be a cardiologist. Ume also spoke a little about Yuzu’s father. Mei listened quietly and wanted nothing more than to hold Yuzu in her arms and assure her that she would always be there for her.

Mei told Ume about how she called the wedding off. Ume gave her a warm smile before she asked,“You two were in love, weren’t you?” Mei looked at Ume with a shocked expression as she tried to think of what to reply. But one part struck Mei in the heart as she wondered, ‘Were in love? Does Mother mean to say that Yuzu is no longer in love with me?’   
She clenched her fists as she summoned the courage to declare, “I…….I still am Mother.”

It was the first time she actually acknowledged her feelings for Yuzu out loud. If she had to be honest, it made her heart beat faster and feel free. But her mind was quickly filled with more questions as she looked to the older woman and asked, “How did you know?”  
Mei hung her head low as she waited for Ume to answer in a potentially disturbed tone, but instead, all she heard was a gentle voice speaking back to her.

“It’s a mother’s job to know what's going on with her children…….Plus, Yuzu isn’t exactly good at hiding how she feels. Then, there was the way you two would look at each other……”  
Ume then gave Mei a cheeky smile as she continued to speak.  
“Or in YOUR case the way you wouldn’t look at each other, hahaha.”

Mei took in the sight of her stepmother. At first, she thought that the happy woman was putting on an act, long ago, when they met for the first time. But now, years later, sitting in the car Mei could confidently say that Ume Aihara was genuinely a wonderful person and most loving mother. Yet, It never occurred to Mei that Ume was this observant and understood how her daughter and stepdaughter felt about one another when Mei was living with them.

Finally, reaching their destination Ume parked the car before turning to Mei with a serious expression as she asked, “Can I make a request?”  
Mei looked up into Ume’s eyes. She could see how much this woman loved and cherished her daughter. Mei nodded toward Ume and waited for her stepmother to continue.

“Please Mei, don’t break my girl’s heart again.”  
Mei quickly answered, looking Ume in the eye.  
“I would never do that, I love her so much…….”  
Mei instantly placed her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just blurted out.

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

“You will be a great Mother Yuzu.” Mei spoke as she continued to run her hands slowly through Yuzu’s long, soft hair. It took some restraint for Mei not to caress Yuzu’s cheek as well.

“Miss Aihara, good to see you’re up and alert following surgery..” The doctor walked in with Sho and Ume.  
“Mei, I’m so glad you’re awake.” Ume gave Mei a gentle hug. Then, she looked over to her daughter as a slight frown automatically appeared on her face. She made her way over to Yuzu and gently started to wake her.

“5 more minutes Mama.” Yuzu managed to slur out in her sleepy voice as she yawned. Everyone in the room couldn’t help but smile at the slumbering blonde.  
“Yuzu, Mei is awake.”

“WHAT!” Everyone jumped as Yuzu shot up and looked around the room.  
“Mei! You’re awake!” Yuzu hugged Mei happily, nearly leaping on the hospital bed, totally forgetting everyone else in the room. She embraced her ex like she had no intention of letting go.

“Ahem.”  
Yuzu turned to see everyone in the room smiling before she finally laid eyes on Dr. Tsai who seemed annoyed at her for some reason.  
“Yuzu?” Mei spoke softly. 

Yuzu turned back to see a bright blush on Mei’s face as she seemed to have the frail woman in a tight hold.  
“I can’t breathe.”  
Yuzu quickly released her stepsister before apologising to Mei and everyone else in the room.  
“Yuzuko, you should know better than anyone that it isn’t wise to make such sudden jarring movements when someone just comes out of a major surgery.” Dr. Tsai grilled Yuzu as he walked to Mei’s bedside with a tablet in his hand.

Sitting back in her seat Yuzu waited patiently. Dr.Tsai examined Mei’s vitals and explained that she needed a heart transplant as soon as they could locate a viable donor. 

The atmosphere in the room quickly changed after Dr. Tsai left. After giving his daughter a light hug Sho quickly excused himself. Mei had never seen her father show much emotion growing up. She felt guilty for causing her family so much pain and sadness. Ume didn’t stay much longer, as she left to check on Sho. So, the two stepsisters were left alone in awkward silence.

For a few minutes, not a single word was spoken until Yuzu finally decided to break the silence.  
“Sorry for what I said the other day Mei, it was uncalled for.”  
Yuzu bowed as she hoped that Mei would forgive her for being so cold.

“There is no need to apologise Yuzu, I said some harsh things as well.”  
Yuzu looked up to see Mei’s soft, kind expression. Caught in a moment of reverie, Yuzu mused to herself, ‘Even in her fragile state, Mei is the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.’ 

The two were lost in each others eyes and Mei could feel herself falling all over again for those bright genuine emeralds the longer she stared into them. Her lips started to form a small smile until she remembered Yuzu was carrying Ren’s child and was to wed the young man who was probably in an adjacent unit. Mei could see that Yuzu wanted to say something. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what Yuzu had to say, so the younger woman decided to speak first.  
“Sorry Yuzu, I’m feeling a bit tired. Do you think you could come back later?”

Yuzu looked Mei straight in the eye as she contemplated what to say back. She knew that Mei was more than likely just trying to avoid her at the moment, hopefully, not pushing her away.  
Yuzu pondered, ‘Should I tell her?’ The determined blonde slowly stood up, maintaining eye contact with the raven beauty on her hospital bed. The blonde channeled all of her resolve as she started to speak and moved her hand trying to place it upon Mei’s.  
“Mei I………”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

“Mei I……” Yuzu struggled to get the words out and couldn’t figure out why it was so hard for her. She held Mei’s hand tightly. Feeling Mei’s hand in her own made Yuzu feel butterflies in her stomach. When she was younger she used to declare to the world everyday that she was in love with Mei Aihara. But now standing in front of the Aihara Heiress the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. Did those three words not belong to Mei anymore?

Yuzu was lost in her thoughts as she heard Mei speak.  
“I love you too.”  
“Huh?” Yuzu couldn’t believe her ears. The way that Mei could say those words to her so calmly and confidently definitely made an impression. Yuzu was stunned, to say the least, and didn’t know what to do next. Fortunately, Mei continued to speak.

“Years ago I was so afraid to say those words to you Yuzu. But now I can confidently say that I love you with my entire heart…………...But I know that I’m too late. I just want you to be happy.” Mei rubbed her thumb along Yuzu’s knuckles, she felt Yuzu’s engagement ring and she couldn’t stop the smile that was now on her lips. But what was more surprising to Mei was that she knew why she was smiling.

The thought of Yuzu with Ren hurt Mei. However, she was happy that Yuzu had found someone that cherished her and treated her the way she should have always been treated. Ren was a true gentleman and Mei couldn’t have wished for anyone better for the woman she loved. She felt as though she could die in peace knowing that Yuzu had found true happiness and would be cared for by Ren.

Mei looked into Yuzu’s caring eyes and all she could see was genuine love. Looking down at her hand with the I.V. drip Mei gave Yuzu’s hand a quick squeeze before she continued to speak.  
“Yuzu, I don’t have much time left. Don’t waste your time here with me.”  
She knew that Yuzu would insist on staying by her side right now, but Mei wanted to let the blonde know that she and Ren had her blessing and that it was ok to be by his bedside instead of with her.

“No Mei, we can fix this. Don’t give up.” Yuzu’s eyes had a burning determination in them as she spoke.  
There was no way that she would lose Mei a second time.  
“There are many other options and you’re at the top of the list for donors. Please don’t give up.” Yuzu pleaded with Mei as she brought their linked hands to her lips and kissed the top of Mei’s hand.

Mei always lost her resolve when it came to Yuzu. Since the day she realised that she was indeed in love with Yuzu, Mei knew she would try to move mountains for the blonde if she could. She would try her best for Yuzu with what meager strength she had left.  
Softening her gaze Mei spoke in a gentle voice.  
“Ok Yuzu, I’ll try”

Yuzu gave a wide smile before grabbing Mei’s chart and rereading over the results.  
The two sat in silence as Yuzu reviewed Mei’s case. Mei couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her lips as she looked at her ex lover. Yuzu frowned slightly as she continued to read through the chart.

As Yuzu poured all her energy into finding some clue to help Mei, the violet eyed woman stared out the hospital window. She imagined how things could have gone differently and what that would have meant for she and Yuzu.  
“I was so scared that I was going to lose one of you.”

Mei turned her head to see Yuzu looking out the same window as she spoke in a low whisper.  
“First Ren, and then………….” Yuzu couldn’t finish her sentence. Mei quickly placed a strand of hair behind Yuzu’s ear as she spoke.  
“Please don’t over stress yourself Yuzu. It's not good for you or the baby.”

Yuzu’s head shot up as she heard Mei speak. Amidst everything that had happened, the worried medical student totally forgot that she was pregnant.  
“When was the last time you ate a proper meal?” Mei asked as she looked at a very tired and drained Yuzu.

Yuzu nervously scratched the back of her head as she answered the raven haired beauty.  
“Well ummmmm, I think maybe yesterday.”   
Mei gave Yuzu a stern look as she spoke in her student council voice.  
“Go eat something Yuzu, I will still be here when you get back.”

Yuzu looked at the door, then back to Mei. She was going to protest but knew that would only upset the ex student council president even more. The last thing Yuzu wanted to do was cause Mei any unnecessary stress. So with a small smile, Yuzu stood up and went to leave to get something to eat. As she held the door handle, Yuzu quickly turned around and spoke.  
“Ahh that's right.” She put her finger in the air as it seemed she just remembered something important.

Not speaking another word, Yuzu went back over to Mei and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon Mei.”  
Mei sat completely confused at what had just happened. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t happy that she and Yuzu were on good terms. But what exactly did all of this mean for them?

-Sigh-

Letting out a long sigh Mei closed her eyes as she felt her eyelids become heavy.  
She thought, ‘Just a few minutes’ as she fell asleep.

Yuzu made her way down to the hospital canteen. It wasn’t until she reached the front counter that she realised how hungry she actually was. With her stomach growling, she ordered chicken curry and waited at a nearby table. Then, she quickly pulled out her phone and started searching the internet and taking notes.

Yuzu quickly lost track of time, like she always did when she was deep in research mode. She remained engrossed in her research until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She took a break from her screen and was finally able to look up. Yuzu made eye contact with her mum. Ume stared sadly down at her with a small grief-filled smile.

“Mama?” Yuzu looked at her mum with frantic concern. It was clear that something was wrong.  
Ume stood in silence for a few moments before she finally found the courage to speak as she moved closer to her daughter attempting a comforting hug.  
“Yuzu…...I’m so sorry.”

Yuzu felt her entire world slowly disintegrate as she looked into her mother's eyes. ‘No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no’ Yuzu replayed the one word over and over in her head as she closed her eyes in denial of what Ume’s words implied. This had to be all just a dream, it had to be. Not one word left Yuzu’s mouth. She tried her hardest to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. She felt as if all the oxygen in the room had vanished and her legs turned to jelly making her feel as if she would collapse.

Ume held her daughter in her gaze as she took in a shaky breath and spoke again.  
“They tried everything, there was nothing they could do.”

TO BE CONTINUED….

AWWWWWWW :( THIS STORY IS NEARLY AT THE END, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I FELT LIKE I HAD TO END IT THERE:) YOU ALL KNOW HOW I LOVE MY CLIFFHANGERS.

ANYWAY THATS ENOUGH FROM ME, I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY TILL THE END, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Yuzu stood frozen as the coffin slowly descended into the freshly dug grave. The last few days were a complete blur to her and it felt as though all the time they had spent together was nothing but a distant dream. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet a teary eyed Gina who quickly pulled Yuzu in for a hug. The sound of grieving people crying filled the air as they all said their final goodbyes.

“I will be here for you no matter what Yuzu…” Pulling back and looking down toward Yuzu’s stomach Gina continued with, “...both of you. Ren still lives on in you and your baby.”  
Yuzu was at a loss for words. In fact, she hadn’t spoken since Ume had told her the sad news in the hospital cafeteria that day.

A FEW DAYS AGO….

Ume held her daughter as she wished she could take all the sorrow away.  
“He can’t be, I don't believe you!” Yuzu arose from her seat and headed toward Ren’s room.   
As she opened the door she found it was already empty.  
“Where is he!?!?” She screamed as she frantically paced around the room.

The doctor approached Yuzu with a sad smile and spoke.  
“I’m sorry Miss Okogi, but we couldn’t save him, he-”  
Yuzu quickly cut the doctor off as she yelled over the top of her.  
“No, he can’t leave me! He promised he would always be by my side!”

Falling to her knees Yuzu continued to shout in between sobs.  
“He…...was going t….to be a d…...dad!”  
Finally, that was it for Yuzu. A torrent of tears gushed from the grief-stricken blonde. She simply couldn’t hold them back anymore.

Ume was quickly at her daughter’s side as she enfolded her into a tight embrace. Rocking her back and forth, Ume tried to comfort Yuzu as best she could, as they both sank to the ground.  
“No!!!”   
Everyone looked up to see Gina standing in the doorway clearly in a state of shock.   
All present were surprised at the sudden change of events. A nurse came in and bowed as she apologised to the family.  
“I’m so sorry for your loss. I know now may not be the best time but…….”  
Pulling out four letters she continued to speak.  
“He gave me these letters in case something like this happened.”

She handed one to Ume that was addressed to Yuzu. Then, she gave two to Gina, one for her and one for her parents.  
“I’ll deliver this one, please excuse me.” Gina excused herself before leaving the room.

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

Yuzu lay on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling. The funeral was over two days ago and she had barely moved. She had no intention of leaving her room. She squeezed her eyes shut as she hoped and wished that everything was different. Unfortunately, each time she would open her eyes she was met with the harsh reality that Ren was gone forever and never coming back.

Rubbing her thumb over her ring finger tears started to fall again as she felt her engagement ring. There was a light knock at the door which Yuzu didn’t bother answering. She knew that whomever was on the other side would enter anyway. Sure enough, a few seconds later a head of light brown hair and soft green eyes came through the opened door apprehensively.

“Yuzu.” Ume called her daughter softly hoping to get her attention.  
Wiping her tears away Yuzu turned her head to lock eyes with the woman that had raised her.

Ume had a sad expression on her face as she looked her daughter in the eye. She took in the sight of Yuzu. Her eyes were red and swollen after days of crying. The bereaved mother to be didn’t have one bit of make-up on. Her hair was a mess and her skin looked highly dehydrated.

Memories of when her husband had passed started to flood Ume’s mind. She knew that Ren and Yuzu were not yet married, but that didn’t mean that the blonde was feeling any less sorrow then what she felt when her husband died.

Making her way over to Yuzu, Ume sat next to her daughter before she spoke.  
“Darling, you should really eat something and here…” Reaching for a glass of water that was next to the bed Ume continued to speak.  
“You should definitely drink some water. Remember dear, you’re eating and drinking for two now.”

A loving smile grew on Ume’s lips, one that only a mother could give a child. Almost on autopilot Yuzu said nothing as she grabbed the glass being handed to her and took a few mouthfuls.  
“All of it, please Yuzu.” Ume gave Yuzu a smile as her daughter did as she was told and drank the entire glass.

Shuffling onto the bed Ume ran her hands through Yuzu’s long blonde hair as she hummed an old lullabye that she used whenever she was putting Yuzu to sleep when she was younger.

Placing her head on her mum’s lap Yuzu grabbed a fistful of bedsheets as she tried to suppress her sobs. Not expecting her daughter to speak, Ume was surprised when she heard Yuzu in a low tone mumble, “I……..It hurts Mama……….”  
Ume stopped her humming for a moment, but continued to comb her fingers through Yuzu’s blonde locks. She went to speak but her daughter continued with, “So m…..much, it hurts so much.”

Ume felt her heart break all over again. Seeing her daughter in pain and not being able to take it away was unbearable.  
“I know darling, you have to give it time.” Ume tried to keep her voice strong but it really was a challenge because as each second passed and the more tears Yuzu shed, the more powerless Ume felt. She would give anything to be able to console her traumatized daughter.

Suddenly, Ume remembered the news she just received from Sho. Hoping that this would cheer her daughter up a little, Ume spoke in a slightly encouraging tone.  
“Sho rang earlier. Mei is out of surgery and in recovery now. Everything went well with no complications.” 

“That's really good Mama.” Yuzu’s voice was barely a whisper but Ume heard every word. Taking the opportunity to try and cheer her daughter up more Ume spoke as she stood back up.  
“I’ll make us a feast and then, we can go visit her.” Ume waited as she looked to Yuzu.

Yuzu simply nodded as she stared back down at her engagement ring. As soon as the door closed Yuzu made her way to her bedside drawer and grabbed the letter that the nurse had given Ume the day that Ren died.

Yuzu held the letter close to her heart as she shed a few more tears. She hadn’t opened the letter yet. She couldn’t, she felt as though if she opened the letter then that would be like her saying goodbye to Ren. She stared at the letter for a few minutes. With her index finger, Yuzu slowly traced her name written on the envelope. The sensation of touching his perfect handwriting caused her to sigh deeply.   
‘I don’t know what I should do!?’ Yuzu internally screamed as she ran her hand across the letter.  
Taking in a deep breath she grabbed the corner as she got ready to see what was written inside.

A FEW DAYS LATER…..

Mei slowly opened her eyes, she groaned in pain and felt a tightness in her chest.  
“Please don’t move too much Miss Aihara. Your body is still very sensitive from the operation.” A nurse was at her side as she quickly called for the doctor.

“Mei, you’re awake.” Sho quickly got out of the chair he was sleeping in as he made his way next to his daughter. Still feeling sluggish and a bit disoriented, Mei asked in a low tone since her throat felt very raw.  
“What happened?” 

Before Sho could answer the doctor entered and spoke first.  
“Your heart stopped and we had to operate. Luckily for you, we managed to find an organ donor. Following meticulous examination we were able to determine that the heart was compatible with your body.” The doctor smiled widely as she looked between Mei and Sho.

After doing some routine checks the doctor and nurse left Sho alone with Mei.  
“I’m so glad you're alright.” Sho awkwardly smiled at his daughter as he spoke.  
Mei looked around the room and saw many get well cards, flowers, and new soft toys that people had left her during her recovery.

Her mind quickly wandered to thoughts about Yuzu. The last thing she remembered was telling Yuzu to go get something to eat and then everything went dark.  
“Father?” Mei asked.  
Sho gave a warm smile as he answered, “Yes?”

“Where is Yuzu?” Mei waited for a response but the look on her father's face was telling her something completely different from what she expected.  
After a few minutes of silence she asked again in a more irritated tone.  
“Where is she?”

“Mei, there is something you should know.” Sho spoke as he stood up and grabbed two letters that were sitting on a stand next to Mei’s bed. Before he handed the letters over to Mei, Sho explained how Ren had died over a week ago and that Yuzu had taken it pretty hard.

Mei instantly started to ask questions and explained how Yuzu would never just leave. But halfway through Mei talking Sho cut in as he handed her the letters and spoke.  
“You should read these and make sure you read this one first.”

Mei looked down at the two letters and noticed one in Yuzu’s handwriting immediately. However, she wasn’t sure about the other one. She didn’t recognize the perfect handwriting. But she did take note of the high quality stationary. It was definitely from someone wealthy.  
Looking at the latter which she didn’t recognize, she slowly started to open it as Sho had told her to read it first.

“I’ll leave you for a bit.” Sho spoke as he left his daughter to read the letters alone.

As soon as she opened the letter Mei recognised it as the letter she remembered Ren writing when they were on the plane together. ‘I’m sure he wrote more than one.’ Mei thought as she started to read the letter to herself.

REN’S LETTER TO MEI….

 

DEAR MEI,

IF YOU'RE READING THIS LETTER THEN THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING. THAT IS THAT THE DOCTORS COULDN’T SAVE ME AND I AM NO LONGER WITH YOU ALL.  
I KNOW THAT WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER VERY WELL, OR AT ALL, BUT I NEED TO ASK SOMETHING OF YOU.

PLEASE LOOK AFTER YUZU. SHE WILL NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER RIGHT NOW, EVEN IF SHE DOESN’T KNOW IT YET, YOU TWO SHARE A LOVE AND CONNECTION THAT I KNOW YUZU AND I NEVER HAVE.

I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW AMAZING OUR BEAUTIFUL BLONDE GODDESS IS, ON THE INSIDE OR OUT. KNOWING HER, SHE WILL PUT HER NEEDS AND WANTS LAST AND EVERYONE ELSE BEFORE HER.

ALL I WANT IS FOR HER TO BE TRULY HAPPY. I HAVE GIVEN MY ENTIRE MIND, BODY AND SOUL TO HER. I KNOW YOU HAVE DONE THE SAME MEI. THIS IS WHY, WHAT I’M ABOUT TO DO IS SO MUCH EASIER.

I’M GIVING YOU MY HEART MEI. I KNOW THE DOCTORS WILL HAVE TO DO TESTS TO SEE IF WE ARE COMPATIBLE. BUT I ALREADY KNOW DEEP DOWN INSIDE THAT IT WILL WORK, BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE.

PLEASE TAKE THE UTMOST CARE OF YUZU AND NEVER LET HER GO. MY HEART WILL CONTINUE TO BEAT FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, PLEASE DON'T WASTE THIS SECOND CHANCE.

YOURS TRULY,  
REN HATICHI

Tears streamed down Mei’s cheeks as she placed her hand over her heart and felt it beating strongly against her chest. Closing her eyes Mei whispered softly to herself, “Thank you, Ren.”   
Mei wanted to jump out of bed and run to the blonde but she quickly remembered the letter from Yuzu and didn’t waste another second as she opened it.

YUZU’S LETTER TO MEI….

MEI,

SORRY I COULDN’T BE THERE WHEN YOU WOKE UP. BUT I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I HAD TO DO. I KNOW THAT YOU’RE STRONG AND THAT YOU WILL MAKE A FULL RECOVERY IN NO TIME.

I’M LEAVING JAPAN FOR AWHILE. I CAN’T STAND BEING AROUND THIS PLACE. EVERYWHERE I LOOK MAKES ME THINK OF HIM AND WHAT I NO LONGER HAVE.

DON’T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY. I’M GLAD THAT I GOT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, BUT I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS THAT I HAVE TO SORT OUT AND WITH A BABY ON THE WAY THINGS ARE JUST GOING TO GET EVEN MORE HECTIC.

I KNOW THAT WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN. I DON’T WANT YOU TO PUT YOUR LIFE ON HOLD FOR ME. YOU’RE GETTING A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE AND SHOULD ENJOY IT TO THE FULLEST.

YOU ARE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY FIRST LOVE, I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST.

LOVE,  
YUZU

5 YEARS LATER….

-Sigh-

Yuzu let out a long sigh as she looked out to the beautiful sunset. Closing her eyes, her mind wandered to a certain blonde haired young man.  
‘It's already been five years Ren.’ Yuzu thought before she felt a hand grab her own and a young voice call to her.  
“Are you ok Mommy?”

Yuzu looked down at her handsome son. He was definitely the spitting image of his father. Giving him a wide smile, Yuzu picked the small boy up in a single sweeping motion and held him tightly as she spoke.  
“Of course I’m ok.”

“Granny and Aunty Gina should be here by now.” The young boy pouted as he looked at his mother in the eye. Yuzu couldn’t help but smile as she brushed some hair out of his face.

When Yuzu initially left Japan she had planned to stay with some relatives in England. What was originally planned to be only a few months, quickly turned into five years. Ume quickly followed her daughter to England. Ume did so without hesitation since Yuzu was about to give birth at the time.

In her final trimester, Yuzu was surprised when she received a call from Ren’s parents. Apparently, he had written them a letter as well. His final wish was that they would accept Yuzu and give her whatever she needed. Meanwhile, Gina was reinstated as the head of the family business. She was still a bit distant with her parents but they were all genuinely trying to get to know each other better. It was such a shame that Ren had to die for everyone to get along. 

Yuzu felt that familiar pain in her chest when she would think about the man who mended her broken heart long ago. Placing her son down, Yuzu spoke in a loving tone.  
“You know how Aunty Gina is, she’s always running late. Granny is probably still waiting for her at the airport right now.”  
Yuzu then watched, as he simply replied, “Ok.”   
Then, he ran off to the playground in the direction of the swings.

This had become an annual gathering. Gina traveled to England to see Yuzu and her nephew. They would all go out for the day and share stories about Ren. Yuzu closed her eyes and thought back to the letter that Ren wrote for her.

REN’S LETTER TO YUZU….

MY BELOVED YUZU,

I KNOW YOU MUST BE FEELING MANY DIFFERENT EMOTIONS. PLEASE DON’T BE TOO SAD. YOU HAVE THE MOST RADIANT SMILE I HAVE EVER SEEN, DON'T EVER LOSE THAT MY LOVE.

KNOW THAT I’M AT PEACE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT.  
DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE SELFISH SOMETIMES. REMEMBER, TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITHOUT REGRETS, ALWAYS FOLLOWING YOUR HEART.

I’VE DECIDED TO DONATE MY HEART TO MEI, IF, FOR SOME REASON, I DON’T MAKE IT. THE LOVE THAT YOU TWO SHARE IS ESPECIALLY RARE. THAT’S WHY I KNOW THAT YOU WILL EVENTUALLY FIND YOUR WAY BACK TO ONE ANOTHER. I’M THANKFUL THAT YOU’LL HAVE EACH OTHER WHEN I’M GONE.

YOU’RE THE STRONGEST WOMAN I KNOW, IN FACT, THE STRONGEST I’VE EVER MET. YOU WILL GO ON TO DO GREAT THINGS AND TOUCH MANY LIVES WITH YOUR VIBRANT SMILE AND COMPASSIONATE HEART. I CAN HONESTLY SAY I’VE NO REGRETS. I’VE BEEN BLESSED WITH THE TIME I WAS ABLE TO HAVE YOU BY MY SIDE. I’D DO IT ALL AGAIN, EVEN TAKE A BULLET FOR YOU.

LIVE YOUR LIFE YUZU. BE HAPPY, LOVE WITH ALL YOUR HEART. I KNOW THAT WHAT WE HAVE IS ALSO SPECIAL. JUST KNOW THAT WHENEVER MY TIME IS UP THAT I’LL BE THINKING OF YOU. IT’S ALWAYS YOU, ALWAYS AND FOREVER.

ALL MY LOVE,   
REN. 

“Mommy look!”  
Yuzu turned around to see her son playing with a cute little teddy bear.  
‘That bear looks like Anthoniko.’ Yuzu thought as she asked, “Where did you get that from?”

Pointing to his side, he spoke in a happy tone as he answered his mother.  
“That pretty lady over there gave him to me.”  
Following where her son was pointing, Yuzu’s breath caught in her throat. She was barely able to utter one word, “Mei?”

It was as if time froze for only the two of them as they looked wistfully into each other’s eyes. It had been so long since Yuzu saw those deep vibrant violets.

Standing opposite Yuzu, Mei looked calm on the outside. Yet, she was trembling on the inside. Her heart was racing as she looked into those endless emeralds she had longed to see for five years. Honestly, she could look at Yuzu all day.

Both young women were snapped out of their daydreams as two familiar voices interrupted the silent reunion.  
“Sorry I’m late Yuzu.” Gina walked towards the blonde before pulling her into a hug. Although, it was as if Yuzu had no control of her body as she remained frozen, eyes transfixed on Mei.

“How about we go get some ice cream?” Ume was the next to speak as she picked up her grandson and gave a wide smile.  
“Yay, I love ice cream!” He cheered.  
“Great, we’ll go…….”Gina then looked between Yuzu and Mei before speaking to both of them.  
“You two have a lot of catching up to do.”

The three left for the shops across the road. The two stepsisters stood only metres apart now, as they still hadn’t taken their eyes off one another or said a single word.

Yuzu felt bad, knowing that she could have contacted the raven haired beauty sooner. She had tried many times, but before Mei would answer the phone, Yuzu would always hang up.  
‘Is she mad at me?’ Yuzu thought as she looked at Mei’s neutral expression.  
‘She probably thinks I’m the worst, leaving with just a letter. Then, never calling her again.’ Another thought ran through Yuzu’s mind, yet she ignored it, as she went to speak.

“M…..Mei, I’m really sor-”  
Yuzu was cut off as Mei took a few steps towards her, pulled her into a hug, and lovingly whispered,“I missed you, Yuzu.”

Shock took over Yuzu’s body as she stood still. After a brief moment, she finally melted into the embrace and wrapped her arms around the taller woman before she whispered back, “I missed you too, Mei.”

The two held each other, neither one wanting to let go. Yuzu’s eyes widened as she felt something wet. Slowly pulling back Yuzu was met with watery violets. No words were spoken as Mei grabbed Yuzu’s hand and placed it over her heart.

Yuzu could feel Mei’s heart beat stronger than ever as it pounded against her hand.  
“I can never repay him for what he did.” Mei’s voice was soft as she spoke.  
“I love you.” The words slipped out so easily for Yuzu this time as she stayed lost in Mei’s eyes.

Leaning in slowly Mei spoke the words that she knew were only for the blonde standing in front of her.  
“I love you too.”  
Within seconds their lips touched for the first time in five years, but this time it felt different. It wasn’t Mei wanting a kiss from Yuzu, or Yuzu asking Mei for one in return. It was as if the stars finally aligned for the pair of long lost lovers. Initially, the emotional kiss was slow and tender. Soon, both women pressed their bodies closer as the passionate kiss deepened. It was a kiss between two people that were always meant to be.

THE END…..

WELL, HOW DID I DO?  
I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, POOR REN :(   
JUST A HEADS UP THOUGH, NOT ALL MY STORIES ARE GOING TO BE MEI AND YUZU, NOT ALL STORIES CAN HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS, RIGHT?

HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING.


End file.
